


After

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: Noticing Jian Yi might have a chance, He Tian decides to help him with his unrequited love. Everything starts just fine, until Zhan Zheng Xi gets kidnapped. On the mean time, He Tian's relationship with Guan Shan starts to change little by little.





	1. After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Before starting the story itself, I wanted to say a few important things.
> 
> 1st. Even though the manhua makes us think they are in middle school, on this fanfiction they'll be on high school (17/18 years old). So you just need to think about the same things that happened, but instead of younger boys, slightly older ones, ok?
> 
> 2nd. This fanfiction starts immediately after chapter 187 (when Jian Yi and He Tian are talking on the couch, after having dinner), and when I say immediately, I mean it. the very first sentence on the story is He Tian's answer to Jian Yi screaming 'NOT AT ALL' and Guan Shan's bitching.
> 
> 3rd. Even though it starts as a funny story, the fanfic's genre is Romance/DRAMA/ANGST, so things will get dense. You've been warned.
> 
> 4th. There will be mature content later on, such as sex, torture and rape, when it will happen, you'll know when it gets there.
> 
> 5th. It starts quite lame, but PLEASE give it a shot. I SWEAR it gets better.

“You don’t need to lie to me, Jian Yi.” He Tian said, feeling a glare on his back. “I’ll talk to you later, Guan Shan.”

“I know, but what if he hears it?”

“You kissed him, he knows how you feel.”

“He punched me afterwards, so I told him to pretend nothing happened.”

“Coward.”

“But the thing is…” Jian Yi sighed. “There is a girl that likes him. She is cute and all, and even though she confessed, he rejected her.”

“Do you know why?”

“Because of me. He said ‘If I say yes to her, what about you?’” He Tian smiled, a mischievous smile. “What?”

“You are depressed over nothing. Your problem is really easy to solve.”

“And how we’ll solve it?”

“I’ll call you later. Redhead can’t hear it, or else our plans will be spoiled.”

Right when Mo Guan Shan was about to protest, Zhan Zheng Xi appeared in front of them, with all his things packed.

“I’m done and it’s getting late, we should go.”

“I thought we were spending the night.” Jian Yi pouted.

“You should go,” He Tian said, causing Jian Yi to be surprised. “Now.”

The blond picked up his stuff and the four guys headed to the entrance. Zheng Xi and Jian Yi left, and when Guan Shan was about to leave as well, He Tian’s hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back. He then closed the door, locked it and put the keys in his pocket. Guan Shan was still facing the door, slightly shaking. He Tian moved away from the redhead, sitting on the couch.

“I told you I would talk to you later.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I don’t get you, _Mo Guan Shan_. First you say that I should disappear, that I disgust you. Then you come to me all worried.”

“You were hurt.”

“You don’t care about those things.”

“Because of me, damn it. You picked up a fight with She Li, so he wouldn’t bother me anymore. You got hurt because of me.”

“I know you.” He Tian sighed “It isn’t enough reason for you. Tell me the truth.”

“What truth?”

“I want to know how you feel about me, because you already know how **I** feel about you.” He said, emphasizing the ‘I’.

“Are you sure?”

“Just spill it out.”

“Unlock the door.”

“What?”

“I’ll tell you if you unlock the damn door.”

“How can I be sure that you won’t run away?”

“Guess you’ll have to trust me.”

He Tian got up and turned around. Redhead was still facing the door. He went there and unlocked it, seeing Guan Shan hold the doorknob right after hearing the click. He Tian stepped back, prepared to see the other guy flee. But he didn’t.

“I wasn’t disgusted because you are a guy, nor because it was my first kiss. I was disgusted because it was against my will.” Guan Shan pressed the doorknob “I hate the fact that I’m weak, and there were you, rubbing it in my face over and over. You just found a different way of subduing me. What I feel towards you…” He took a deep breath “Is fear He Tian. I am afraid of what you’re capable of doing to me, knowing that I’m weaker.”

And then he went away, leaving He Tian astonished.

He got lost in his thoughts until he heard his ringtone, grabbing his cellphone right away and answering it.

“What?”

“ _You said you’d call me, I was waiting._ ”

“Jian Yi… I forgot.”

“ _Something happened between you and redhead? You closed the door before he left._ ”

“Come back here, and wear the clothes you’re willing to wear tomorrow, or else Zhan Zheng Xi will get suspicious.”

“ _I’m already home, you m’fucker. I’m not going back all the way over to your house._ ”

“I’ll pay a damned cab, if that’s the problem.”

“ _I’m feeling like a hooker, seriously._ ”

“Just shut up and come already.”

“ _On my way, shithead_.”

It took about thirty minutes for Jian Yi to be back to He Tian’s loft. He entered the apartment and threw his things on the table, sitting beside the taller guy in the sofa. He Tian’s face carried a serious look. He was sitting with both elbows resting on his knees, a single hand under his chin and the other pending between his legs.

“What’s troubling you? I’ve never seen the almighty He Tian like this before.”

“For you to understand I’ll have to tell you everything from the beginning.”

“Go ahead, then.”

“How you probably realized, I was keeping Redhead as sort of a maid, cook, or something like that. Even though I used fear to make him work for me, I was paying him to do it.”

“I didn’t know you were paying. Why?”

“It seems like he needs money. He didn’t tell me the reason, though. Even my hand bandage it was him who did it.”

“Ok, now get to the part where you two had a fight, or something, I don’t know what happened.”

“I kissed him yesterday. He was drinking water and I took his bottle. Redhead started bitching about how he didn’t want me to put my mouth on it, because it would get dirty with my saliva. That’s when I realized he had never kissed anyone before, so in an impulse, I French kissed him.”

“How did he react?”

“That was the first time we fought for real. He tried pushing me, but ended up in the floor himself, crying and wiping his lips. I asked him if I disgusted him that bad, and he said that I did. I’d rather get kicked in the balls than hear it.”

“Oh, so THAT’s why he bumped onto me crying and didn’t even say a word.”

“At night you called me to say those things about him getting framed, and She Li, and all this shit, so I figured She Li visited him. You already know everything that happened today, so I don’t need to tell you that. When you guys left, I talked to him.”

“I wanted to hear it, but Zhan Xixi dragged me with him.”

“Remind me to thank him later.”

“Even though you’re telling me everything now?”

“Yes. Oh, that’s right, I forgot a little thing. After my fight with She Li, I searched all the school for him, so I could pay him to help me with my hand.” He Tian showed his bruised hand to Jian Yi. “He took his dress shirt off and came to me all worried and almost… Regretful?” He sighed, messing up his hair with his good hand. “Today I asked him why he looked like that. I also asked what he felt towards me.”

“I bet the answer wasn’t pleasant.”

“Of course it fucking wasn’t!”

“What does he feel, then?”

“He fears me like the plague, Jian Yi. He thought I did that only to shove up his face I can do whatever I want to him, because I’m stronger than him. I know I can, but even if I’m a bastard, and I know I am, I won’t. He also said that he wasn’t disgusted because I was a guy, but because I did it without his consent.”

“What a cherry boy.”

“You kissed Zhan Zheng Xi without his consent too, right?”

“It’s a goddam long story.”

“Well, after he said everything he ran away from here. I don’t think he’s coming back even if I ask him for his maid services.”

“That’s your reward for making him do things for you outta fear.”

“Enough about me, tell me everything about you and the other fucktard. You want my help, don’t you?”

“I don’t really want.” Jian Yi made an uneasy expression. “I need it.”

“Need?”

“I have no clue on how to proceed, even though things should be going smoothly, they aren’t. I need a little push, you know?”

“Then tell me the long story.”

“I went to his place when he was hurt. You even helped me ditch classes.”

“I do remember that, you still owe me one.”

“When I was opening his front door to leave, something quite cliché happened. His sister also opened the door, what caused me to lose balance. We ended up in a very awkward position. I could feel his sister’s stare on my back, I had both hands besides his head, and we were extremely close. Just like you I acted on impulse, but it wasn’t a French kiss.”

“Keep going.” He Tian said, seeing that Jian Yi hesitated.

“He punched me hard in the face, and I ran. The one crying wasn’t him, though, it was me. But the bastard followed me. And do you believe what he asked me?”

“What?”

“If I liked men.”

“And do you?”

“What do you think?” Jian Yi glared at the other guy. “Then I said we should pretend I had never gone to his house. That none of this ever happened. And he agreed, the next day we were just like always. Nobody suspected a thing, and we just pretended everything was handy dandy.”

“So since that day you guys are like this?”

“Yes. Xiao Hui confessed her feelings for real this time after I kissed him, he rejected her and it gave me hope, but nothing happened afterwards.”

“The girl who saved Redhead and the girl who confessed to Zhan Zheng Xi are the same?”

“We were lucky. Any other girl wouldn’t want to save Redhead’s ass. I bet she only did it because Zhan Xixi is his friend.”

“I’ll thank her on Monday.”

“Be careful.”

“Are you asking ME to be careful?”

“That girl is the devil, He Tian. She’s way worse than you.”

“I don’t care. So, about your problem…” He Tian picked a cigarette and lighted it, smoking afterwards.

“You said you had an idea, what is it?”

“I had more than one idea, to be honest. But if the first works, you don’t need to know the others.”

“Just tell me already!”

“Stop being clingy.”

“What?”

“Zhan Zheng Xi is used to you being clingy, always touching him, always near him. If you start acting cold, he might open his eyes.”

“I don’t want to do that.” Jian Yi said tearful.

“Then don’t do it and remain best friends forever. Or force yourself onto him and watch him start to hate you.”

“Just like happened with you.” Jian Yi teased.

“Say that one more time and I’ll kill you.”

“Whatever. Now I want to sleep, should we go to your bed?” He winked.

“You stay here on the couch.” He Tian said and left, coming back with a few sheets. “Here”.


	2. After You

Jian Yi left his house early on that Monday morning; he wanted to get to the metro station before Zheng Xi. After twenty minutes the blond saw his friend walking towards him. He took a deep breath, remembering He Tian’s words from a couple of days before. Jian Yi massaged his cheeks a little and smiled lightly, waving his hand at Zheng Xi.

“Good Morning, Zheng Xi.”

The brunet stopped dead on his tracks and stared blankly at him.

“Is something wrong?”

“I am hella confused right now.”

“Eh?” He jumped a little. “Why?”

“You’re here earlier than me. You didn’t jump on me the time I got here. But the weirdest thing was that you called me by my name. Something happened?”

“You are just overthinking things, Zheng Xi. Let’s go?”

“Sure.” He answered while raising one eyebrow.

A few minutes later both of them entered the school gates, going directly to their classroom. Jian Yi took Zheng Xi’s homework and copied it, making sure it wasn’t exactly the same, so the teachers wouldn’t suspect. A little after they settled on their seats, both guys heard a lot of excited girly screams coming from the corridor. Curious, Jian Yi looked to Zheng Xi, and both agreed to go look whatever was happening that early.

Then they saw He Tian being followed by all his fans – at least twenty-five girls – but what made the boys most surprised was the bouquet he had in his hands. As the mob came closer, they could understand what the girls were saying, and all of them were asking “Who’s going to receive the bouquet?” “Oh My God, why isn’t it me?” “He Tian is so hot, I’m going to kill whoever receives it.”

“What’s with the flowers?” Jian Yi asked, joining He Tian on his walk and dragging Zheng Xi with him. He Tian didn’t answer, only kept walking, until he stopped in front of one of the classes door.

“Xiao Hui?” He said, a small girl with long black hair raised her head and went to the door.

“I am Xiao Hui.”

“Thanks” He Tian said, giving the bouquet to the girl.

“What did I do?”

“You saved Redhead’s ass, I thought it would be nice to give you something in exchange.”

“He should be the one thanking me, not you.”

“I already told She Li, and half of the school, girl. Mo’s business is my business.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to.”

“Why?” She repeated firmly.

“Because he does things for me.” At the exact time He Tian regretted what he said, people could understand it in a thousand ways.

“Eh, another disgusting gay in our school?”

“What did you just say, Xiao Hui?” He Tian asked, his eyes glaring at her.

“You and Jian Yi should just give up and date each other, don’t you think? Way easier for everybody.”

Both Zhan Zheng Xi and He Tian were speechless. The entire classroom was astonished. Jian Yi was the only one smiling mischievously. He stepped forward and grabbed the girl’s chin, raising her head a bit to make her look right into his eyes. Zheng Xi then held his wrist, making the blond let go of Xiao’s face.

“Take that back, Hui.” He Tian said.

“Or what?” She provoked.

“Or I’ll tell the entire school how it was your beloved Zheng Xi who put your love letter on the school’s news board. Oops, I guess I just did.” He smirked, seeing the girl’s eyes open wide, while a few tears were trying to fall.

“Is this true?” She asked the brunet.

“Busted.” He shrugged and she started crying.

“Oh, there is another thing.” He Tian drew the attention back to him. “Even though she was crying her eyes out, this boy over here was so pissed of some ‘disgusting’ things she said to Jian Yi, that he rejected her. So cute, yet so despicable.” He then took the bouquet back. “You don’t deserve this.” The black haired boy left the classroom, giving it to the first girl he saw.

“Why did you do this?” She asked Zheng Xi when he was leaving the classroom, then the bell rang, and both guys left.

* * *

 

Four hours after the bell announcing lunch time rang. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi grabbed their things and went to the canteen, in order to buy some food. Midway He Tian joined them, trying to avoid all the girls that usually followed him. At the same time Redhead was heading to the rooftop, carrying some sandwiches. Xiao Hui went to the courtyard, looking for someone. When she found who she was looking for, she smiled.

“When is She Li coming back?” She asked.

“The pretty Xiao Hui, what an honor. What do you want with him?”

“He wants Jian Yi, doesn’t he? I’m willing to help.”

“Are you sure?” He grabbed her hand. “Are you sure you want to dirty such beautiful hands?”

“Don’t make me say it twice, scum.” And then she took her hand back, going back to the school building.

“You are lucky I don’t beat up girls, bitch.”

* * *

 

After grabbing their food on the canteen, the three boys decided to head over to the rooftop, since He Tian wanted to smoke really badly. The only thing they didn’t expect was seeing Redhead there, all alone. When Guan Shan saw the guys, he stood up and started walking, willing to leave the place. Before he reached the door, both of his arms were grabbed.

“Lunch with us, Redhead.” Jian Yi said smiling.

“I don’t want to, now let me go.”

“We saved you, remember?” Zheng Xi said. “Come on, we know you’re not a bad guy. Don’t you want some friends?”

“As long as you two hang out with this person, all I want from you is distance.” And he left.

“I’m really curious to know what the hell happened Saturday.”

“That’s-” He Tian got interrupted.

“But that’s none of my business, I know.”

* * *

 

“And that’s it for today’s class.” A teacher said just after the bell rang. “Mo, can you carry those for me?” He asked pointing at some notebooks on his desk.

“Whatever. To the council room?”

“Yeah, sure.” The teacher said, thinking how strange it was for the redheaded boy to agree so easily.

Guan Shan took the notebooks, a quite heavy pile, and started walking towards the door. When his fingers reached the door handle to pull it open, a hand hold his wrist. Redhead then sighed deeply, let go of the door handle and looked to his right, where a girl was standing. She let go of his wrist and looked at him, forcing a smile.´;

“Hello, Mo Guan Shan.”

“Let me guess.” He rolled his eyes. “Thank you very much for helping me, Xiao Hui.”

“Fuck it.” She said. “I don’t care about you, I only did that because of…”

“Zhan Zheng Xi, Xiao. Every fucking body knows that already.” He scratched his head with his free hand. “What do you want, then?”

“I want you to control your damned boyfriend. You know, keep his tongue inside your mouth, so he won’t say unnecessary things.”

Guan Shan blinked twice, looking at the black haired girl with confusion. And then the penny dropped. His face matched his hair, first because of shame, and then because of anger. He breathed slowly and deeply, trying to make himself calmer.

“Or maybe you should put your tongue inside someone else’s mouth so YOU won’t say unnecessary things.” And he thumped away.

* * *

 

Another five hours passed and then it was already time to go home. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t have any cleaning duty, so they left immediately. He Tian knew Redhead had to help, so he stayed on school grounds until later. After Guan Shan ended all his duties, he went home, being followed by the black haired.

He Tian took all the precautions to not be seen by Redhead. He waited for him to enter his house, and when he closed the door He Tian got closer, trying to hear whatever people were saying inside the apartment. He heard Guan Shan’s mom saying ‘welcome back’, as well as Redhead saying he would take a shower. It was just what He Tian needed. Making sure Mo was already in the bathroom, he rang the doorbell.

“Hello.” The red haired lady said upon opening the door.

“Hi there, ma’am.” He bowed.

“How can I help you?” She asked, then noticing the boy’s pants, the same as her son’s. “Are you Guan Shan’s acquaintance? Come in, sweetie.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Mo. My name’s He Tian, I am Guan Shan’s friend.”

“He’s taking a shower now. Mind if I ask what brings you here?”

“I don’t know if you noticed that he’s kinda weird. Did you?”

“Oh my, young boy, a couple of days ago he even came home earlier.”

“I’m afraid this was my fault, ma’am. I came here today to apologize.”

“I see. Feel free to wait for him in his room. First door to the left.”

“Thank you.” He gave his best lady-killer smile, heading to Redhead’s bedroom.

Once he was there he sat on the bed, taking Guan Shan’s pillow and putting on his lap. He leaned over and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then noticed a little paper smashed on the garbage bin. He took it and opened it, smiling when he saw its content. It was the paper he had given to Guan Shan a few days ago. A couple of minutes later Mo stepped onto the room, almost having a heart attack.

“What are you doing here?” He muttered.

“I want to talk to you. Could you please at least hear what I have to say?”

“Be quick, I still have to cook dinner.”

“Sit.” He Tian said, pointing at the chair in front of him. “I won’t bite you, promise.”

“Fine.” He sighed, sitting on the chair.

“I came here today to apologize. I am truly sorry, seriously. I shouldn’t have frightened you, I shouldn’t have kissed you without your consent, I shouldn’t have made you cook for me. I am the worst, I’m aware of that. Can you forgive me?”

Redhead was flabbergasted*. Not even on his wildest dreams he thought of He Tian being sorry for anything. He couldn’t understand what was happening in front of him. He looked to the black haired puzzled and scratched his head a little, trying to comprehend He Tian’s words.

“I don’t get it.”

“I am regretful of the things I’ve done to you. I know it sound uncommon, but I am. I want to be your friend, _Mo Guan Shan_. I don’t want you to fear me. I want you to l…” He stopped midway.

“You want me to what?”

“To be friends with me.” The black haired said cautious.

“Why?”

“Because you are not a bad guy.” He repeated Zheng Xi’s words.

“I don’t know, He Tian. I don’t trust you at all.”

“I thought you’d say that. Its ok, you don’t need to turn into my friend right away. Friendship is something we figure out together, right? Come talk to me and the guys when you are ready.” He stood up. “And if you still want to, come work for me again. I really like your food.” The black haired opened Redhead’s hand and put the little paper inside it, closing it afterwards. “Will you think about it?”

“Ok.” He mumbled.

He Tian patted his head, making him flinch a little, and then left the bedroom. He bowed to Guan Shan’s mother and thanked her for the hospitality, finally leaving the house.

* * *

 

“Saturday was my sister’s birthday.” Zheng Xi said. “Mom’s going to throw a little party today, want to come?”

“Little sister’s birthday? That sounds pretty good.” Jian Yi answered, making a troubled face right after. “But I don’t think she would like to see me there, Zheng Xi.”

“Why not?” The brunet asked.

“Don’t you remember what happened last week? She’s been looking at me with those disgusted eyes since then.”

“I thought you didn’t care.”

“I don’t, but she does. If it was your birthday, I’d go.”

“Well, you have a point.” He shrugged. “See you tomorrow?”

“Sure, goodnight.”

Jian Yi waved and went to the right, leaving Zhan Zheng Xi alone. He walked a few blocks and entered his apartment building, taking the stairs to his house. The blond unlocked the door and saw the messy room, sighing as he remembered his mom probably wasn’t home. Jian Yi threw his things on his bed, walking towards the bathroom, he needed a bath.

After bathing, Jian Yi fell onto his bed, thinking about a million things. He remembered the things that happened on the last Thursday, hugging his pillow tight. The way they were that day would replay over and over inside Jian Yi’s heads, and he was thinking how weak he was, his rationality overcome by his desire.

“Congratulations, Jian Yi.” He said to himself. “Now you’re hard.”

* * *

 

“ _Hello?_ ” A weak voice answered the phone.

“Did you know your underlings are all useless?”

“ _What? Who’s it?_ ”

“I’m Xiao Hui, the girl from the 3-7.”

“ _Oh, you are THAT Xiao Hui. Nice letter you wrote_.”

“Go suck a dick, jerk.”

“ _Why my underlings are useless, pretty girl?_ ”

“None could answer me when you were going to come back. I had to ask the class rep. to get your phone number.”

“ _They are not allowed to give information to anyone, you know? How they’d know you’re not a spy, or something?_ ”

“Whatever. I heard you were interested on the blond motherfucker.”

“ _How did you get this information?_ ”

“None of your business, is it true or not?”

“ _What would you do if I said it was true?_ ”

“I would say I want to help you catch him.”

“ _I’m leaving this hellhole on Wednesday. Meet me at the rooftop, on Thursday, at dusk._ ”

Xiao Hui didn’t answer. She only huffed and ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters in a row because the first chapter is quite lame. I hope you guys like it~
> 
>  
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	3. After Mutuality

Guan Shan finished cooking dinner and served two portions, putting them on the dinner table. His mother sat in front of him and took her chopsticks, starting to eat her son’s food. She noticed Redhead carried a troubled face. She suddenly stopped eating, resting her chin on her hands, looking right to her son.

“There’s something wrong with the food, ma? Too salty?” He asked.

“Your food is delicious, son, you know that. I should be the one asking you. Since that boy left you are carrying this expression. What’s going on that little dome of yours?”

“Tch.” He huffed. “I really have to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to pressure you, Guan Shan. I’m just worried.” The red haired lady said softly.

“A lot of things happened, I’m just confused. This face I’m making is just my usual thinking expression.”

“The boy that was here earlier has something to do with it?”

“Ma…” His eyes were wide open. “How d-”

“He told me he needed to apologize to you, that’s why I let him go to your room.”

“It started on last Tuesday. I don’t want to talk about it because you’ll be disappointed with me, ma.”

“I won’t. I know you, son.”

“I got into a fight at Tuesday. With a blond guy named Jian Yi. He has two friends. A very close one, called Zhan Zheng Xi. And a not so close, but yet a friend, called He Tian.”

“The boy that came here today.”

“Exactly. I wanted to beat Jian Yi, but Zhan Zheng Xi got in my way. In order to not get too bruised, the guy was stronger than I thought, I…” He hesitated. “I-I used a stone to beat him… In th-the head. He went to the hospital, mom.” Guan Shan was looking down. His mother took his hand, looking at him sweetly.

“Go on.”

“After that this guy, He Tian, started to bully me. He threatened me and made me do things for him.”

“What kind of things?”

“Cook, clean his apartment. I didn’t want to do that, but he’s way stronger than all of us, so he used it to make me fear him. So I said I wouldn’t do it for free, and this is where my money came from.”

“Thank God you weren’t doing anything illegal. But it wasn’t the reason why he needed to apologize.”

“On Friday He Tian…” He wavered. “He Tian…” Guan Shan felt like his throat was clogged. He had to put up all his strength to finish the sentence, and he did it in a murmur. “ _He kissed me_.”

“Oh.” She was shocked.

“That’s why I came home earlier. Then She Li came.”

“She Li?”

“The white haired with a mean look.” He paused. “He wanted me to be an escape goat.”

“Escape goat for what, Mo Guan Shan?” The mom was dead serious.

“He knew I wanted to drop out-” He got interrupted.

“You wanted to drop out? Were you thinking about telling me?”

“I wanted to start working, ma. I can’t stand seeing you work your ass off because of him.”

“I’m ok, Guan Shan. Now keep going.”

“He said one of his underlings was being charged for theft. But the dude was from a wealthy family, and they didn’t want the boy to be expelled. I accepted.” He sighed lightly. “But the next day, when I got there, I discovered the boy was not being charged for theft.”

“…”

“He was being charged for rape.”

“Oh dear Lord!”

“They wanted to call you, but before they did, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi found proof that I was innocent, and showed it to the teachers.”

“The boys you beat up helped you?”

“And He Tian made sure She Li wouldn’t come near me again.”

“What do you mean?”

“She Li is in the hospital right now, ma.”

“And what that boy He Tian said today?”

“He said he was sorry, and he wanted me to be his friend. He didn’t want me to be afraid of him anymore.”

“And why are you confused?”

“Why? Can’t you see the things this guy’s done to me? I don’t trust him, ma.” He raised his voice a little. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’m going to ask you a few things; I want you to be a hundred percent honest with your answers, Guan Shan.”

“…”

“Do you want to beat He Tian?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you want to beat him like he beat up She Li?”

Guan Shan thought a little. The image of an extremely hurt He Tian, as much as he wanted, didn’t sound pleasant to him at all. “No, I don’t.”

“Do you want to beat She Li like He Tian did to him?”

“Hell yeah.”

The woman looked at her son’s face for a little, analyzing the situation. She took light breaths, smiling when she finally came to a conclusion.

“I talked to him when you were bathing. I saw regret in his eyes, Guan Shan. You don’t hate him, I know that. He doesn’t hate you either, son. I’d give him a last chance.”

“He said he wanted me working for him again.”

“And that’s an easy way of getting money, right? You said yourself you wanted to help me.”

“But he kissed me, ma. He could do worse things if I was there with him often.”

“He was sorry, I can assure he won’t try anything without your consent. And if something happened with your consent, there’s nothing I can do. You’re my son, but your decisions are your decisions, even if I wanted I wouldn’t interfere with those.”

“Ha?” Guan Shan’s mouth was wide open. “Mom, you don’t need to worry about that. I will NEVER, EVER, consent.”

“Of course, son.” She stood up and patted him on the head. “Thanks for the meal, it was delicious.”

* * *

 

The next day was slightly colder. The chilly winds blew onto Jian Yi’s face, as he walked down the streets, going to the subway station. That day he wasn’t early, so when he climbed down the stairs, his best friend was already there. He waved to him and they walked together, waiting for the next train. It took only a couple of minutes until the train arrived, and both guys entered it. Ten more minutes and they were crossing the school’s gates.

Zheng Xi and Jian Yi entered the school building, changing their shoes and going to their classroom. They sat down and kept talking, without bothering to look at the other classmates. The people in the classroom thought how weird it was, since the two boys that were usually so close, were kind of distant. Xiao Hui, that was stalking Zheng Xi, smirked when she noticed Jian Yi wasn’t clinging to the brunet.

She entered the room slowly, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers as she walked closer to the boys. Xiao took a nearby chair and brought it closer, sitting on it afterwards. She opened her smile upon noticing that the two of them were surprised with her presence.

“I owe you guys an apologize.” She scratched her nape lightly. “I said some weird things yesterday, I didn’t mean to.”

“Apologize?” Jian Yi raised a brow. “You should apologize to He Tian, not us.”

“But I said weird things to you too, right?” She looked to Jian Yi. “I’m an outsider, I know nothing about your relationship.”

“We are best friends, Xiao, that’s all.”

“But you used to be… Clingy? You aren’t anymore, though.”

“People were misinterpreting us. People like you. I don’t want to be a burden to Zheng Xi, so I stopped.”

“Oh, I get it. So, do you forgive me?”

“Yeah, whatever”

“Thank you, Jian Yi.” She smiled mischievously. “I better go to my class now.” And she left the room gracefully.

“I wasn’t overthinking things, then.”

‘ _Jian Yi, your mouth is so damn big, you should sew it._ ’ The blond thought. “Do you want me to be clingy again, then?”

“It’s fine this way. I just wished you to have told me right away.”

“My most sincere apologize, my lord.” Jian Yi said jokingly, bowing to his friend, receiving a flick on the back of his head. “Ouch!”

* * *

 Guan Shan went directly to the rooftop that morning. He didn’t want to attend classes that day, and the cold winds felt amazingly comfortable against his face. The red haired boy put his hands on his pockets, feeling the rough touch of a folded paper. He took the paper out and opened it, reading: “ _Idiot, I knew that you would secretly look. Go make me some beef stew._ ” Mo shoved the paper back to his trousers’ pocket and huffed.

‘ _I’d give him a last chance_.’ His mom’s words were echoing inside his head, and confusion took over his mind one more time. ‘ _Of course you’d give him a chance, ma, you have a kind heart. Plus, I bet he persuaded you with that smile of his_.’ He thought. ‘ _What ma doesn’t understand is that I’ve heard some weird stuff. Sometimes you want to pull closer? You’re hoping for an answer?’_ Guan Shan shook his head and scratched it fiercely. ‘ _What does it mean? He even hesitated when he said he wanted me to be friends with him._ ’

The door to the rooftop opened slowly, and a tall black haired guy stepped in. He looked to the Redhead’s back and smiled, seeing how the boy was energetic that morning. He Tian then took a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it, breathing deeply the smoke while leaning on the wall.

‘ _He probably only wants me to trust him so he can bully me again. But he said he didn’t want me to hate him, didn’t he? No, he said fear, not hate. I saw his mouth, though, he wasn’t beginning the word ‘be’, it was something with ‘L’. What could it be?_ ’ He stood up and started walking towards the guardrail, thumping at each step. ‘ _Wait._ ’ He stopped suddenly. ‘ _First: He kissed me. Second: He told Jian Yi, when they were talking about kissing, that people want to pull closer and wait for an answer. Third: He said I already knew how he felt, so he wanted to know how I felt._ ’ He covered his own mouth when he realized. ‘ _Was he going to say ‘like’? But he had said before he didn’t want me to like him more and more, I remember that. He changed his mind?_ ’

He Tian tried to hold his laughter while watching the other guy writhe.

‘ _But that girl, Xiao Hui, she referred He Tian as my boyfriend. He must have said something to her that implied we had something? WE DON’T_!’ He screamed to himself. ‘ _And even I said to my ma that he could try pushing me, maybe he does like me? That’s gross, jeez. He has an entire mob of crazy fangirls following him, why not one of them?_ ’ Guan Shan then sniffed a known smell of smoke. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t mind me, _Mo Guan Shan_. Just keep that inner battle of yours.”

“Tch.” Redhead blushed a little, thanking he wasn’t facing He Tian. “You wouldn’t say ‘be’ that time.”

“What?”

“When you hesitated. Yesterday. You continued saying ‘be’, but you weren’t saying that in the beginning.”

“I said I didn’t want you to fear me.” He blew some smoke. “If I kept saying what I wanted to, you’d get scared again.”

“Say it now.” He demanded.

“It doesn’t matter, _Don’t Close Mountain_.” He teased.

“Of course it doesn’t.” Redhead spitted the words, walking towards the door. When he was about to grab the doorknob, He Tian’s hand held his arm.

“ _Stay_.” He whispered softly. “ _You don’t seem like someone who wants to attend classes right now. I should be the one going._ ”

Guan Shan didn’t know what to do. It was the first time He Tian was being nice to him without second thoughts. He grabbed the black haired boy’s hand, making him let go of his arm. Redhead turned around and walked back to the guardrail, leaning his elbows on it. But instead of hearing the door being opened, he heard steps drawing closer, and then he saw He Tian take the same position as him, a few steps further. They both looked down to the court, where one of the classes was having Physical Education.

“I miss your food.” He Tian broke the silence.

“Hmph.” Guan Shan turned his head away, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

“I mean it.” The black haired took another cigarette and lighted it.

“ _You smoke too much_.” Redhead murmured to himself.

“There’s another thing.” He Tian said, ignoring the fact that he could hear the other mumble some words, but not identify them. “Do you want to become stronger?”

“Huh?” Mo asked confused.

“Let me help you.” The other guy was still looking to the court, while Guan Shan looked perplexed to him. “You said yourself you hated being weak.” He added. “Let me help you.”

“Why would you help me? If I get as strong as you, you can’t play with me.”

“Just shove that inside that red head of yours for once and for all; I won’t be mean to you anymore.”

Redhead took a deep breath. He then turned around and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the guardrail and closing his eyes. He Tian, upon noticing he was being ignored, looked to Guan Shan. He walked towards him and sat by his side, blowing a huge wave of smoke.

“GO AWAY WITH THAT SMOKE! IT STINKS! IF YOU WANT TO DIE THAT MUCH I CAN PUSH YOU FROM HERE, GOD DAMN!” Guan Shan snapped.

The black haired boy looked upwards; Redhead was standing now. He was perplexed with the smaller guy’s attitude. He Tian could never know that Guan Shan hated the smell of smoke that much. He put out his cigarette on the floor and threw the butt away. The fact that Redhead said those things lit up a small flame of hope inside of him, it could mean the other boy was worried about him, and that thought made He Tian smile.

“What are you smiling for, you freak?”

“Nothing in particular.” He grinned. “I’m going to leave you alone now.” He Tian stood up and walked a few steps closer to Guan Shan. “Think about it.” He said referring to the previous day’s events. The black haired boy stretched his arm to reach the red haired boy’s head, but he took his hand away when he saw the other flinch, leaving the rooftop for good.

* * *

 

A tall buff man was walking down the streets. Even on this chilly morning, he didn’t wear any jacket, he wasn’t cold. Where the man passed, people would turn around to look at him. He stopped at a Café and ordered an espresso, feeling his phone buzz the moment he sat down to drink it.

“Mr. Jian?” He said politely.

“ _You can’t take him when he’s at her house, He, that’s her territory._ ” The man on the line sighed. “ _She won’t let us land our hands on Yi, as long as she’s near._ ”

“What’s the plan, sir?”

“ _There is this friend of his, a brunet guy. If you get him, Yi will come._ ”

“It makes sense, last time he came running.”

“ _Make sure to do it near the school. She never goes there._ ”

“Yes, my lord.” The buff man said respectfully.

* * *

 

“Ah.” Jian Yi yawned. “Finally this day is over.”

“You slept the entire lesson, though. I could hear you snoring like a pig.”

“How mean.” The blond sobbed.

“Do you have clean duty today?”

“Nope.”

“Neither do I.”

“Cool, let’s go, then?”

“Wait for me at the gates, ok?” Zheng Xi asked. “I need to talk to our homeroom teacher about my university choice.”

“Will it take long?” Jian Yi pouted.

“Ten minutes, max. If I take more than that, just go home alone, ok?”

Zhan Zheng Xi left, leaving his bag on the top of his desk. Jian Yi left the room a little while after, going to the lockers. When the blond was changing his shoes, he perceived three guys passing by him. He didn’t bother and walked towards the school gates, leaning on the wall while he waited for his brunet friend.

Fifteen minutes later and Jian Yi was still waiting for Zheng Xi, thinking how his best friend told him to go home if he took longer, but his stubbornness didn’t let him do it. He was buried deep in his thoughts when somebody threw a bag at him. Jian Yi was about to curse and throw the bag back, when he recognized it. He opened it and checked one of the notebooks, reading the name 'Zhan Zheng Xi’ on it. There was a little paper folded coming out of the bag’s outer pocket.

He took it and opened it, realizing it was some sort of letter.

“ _Jian Yi, do you know how I long to meet you? That woman took you away from me, and I couldn’t even get in touch. She won’t let me get near you, so I decided to make you come near me. We took your friend, the brunet, and if you hope on seeing him alive, come to this address tomorrow at the end of your classes._ ”

“No.” Jian Yi said with a cracked voice. “No.” He collapsed into tears.

While the blond was crying his eyes out kneeled on the floor, pressing the paper between both hands, a person stopped by his side and crouched to meet his gaze. Jian Yi raised his head and saw He Tian in front of him. He gave him the paper, waiting for a reaction from the taller. The blond then saw the black haired rip the address of the paper, and then shred the rest of the paper into a million pieces. He was livid.

“He Tian?” Jian Yi asked.

“I know who got him.” He said, trying to contain his rage. “But we will need more people, Jian Yi.”

“Why?” The smaller was still dazed.

“Because we are not trading him for you.” He Tian kicked the wall. “FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things finally caught up to the summary. A little bit of a cliffhanger, I guess, but soon I'll be posting more~
> 
> Guan Shan's mom will be quite troll on that fanfic as well, I don't know why, but I really like her character, even though she appeared like once on the manhua, haha.  
> By the way, I'd like to share with you guys that my beta's OTP is Guan Shan x Doors. If you guys haven't realized yet, I just don't let Redhead leave any rooms without being interrupted~  
> She also ships She Li with He Tian, because both of them are hot and look mean... One day i'll write a smutty goodness with them for her, but that day is not today.
> 
> **(I'm not the kind of person who likes to exchange comments for chapters, like, I'll still post even if people doesn't comment, but... Please comment, seriously. I actually need to know if you guys are enjoying it or not).**
> 
> Is Zhan Xixi going to be ok? I wonder, haha~
> 
> See you guys on the next chappie, people!
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	4. After Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been good and commented (I'm such a whore for comments, omg), so I decided to spoil you!
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy the chapter!**

“Come with me.” He Tian said, grabbing Jian Yi’s wrist and dragging him.

“Where are we going?” The blond asked, the tears flowing all the way to his chin.

The black haired guy didn’t answer, only kept dragging a sad confused Jian Yi through the streets. They took the subway and walked a little more, until He Tian stopped, looking at all the ways. He seemed lost. The blond was going to ask something when the other started moving again, in a very fast pace. After a few minutes they were in front of a small building, both panting. Jian Yi wasn’t crying anymore.

“Here we are.” The taller said, dragging the smaller through the stairs until they stopped in front of a door with ‘2B’ written on it. He rang the bell and waited for the red haired lady to open the door.

“Oh my, He Tian? What brings you here again?”

“Excuse me, ma’am, can we enter?”

“Sure.” She said and gave them space to enter, finally seeing the other boy with swollen eyes.

“I’m Jian Yi.” He mumbled, bowing a little.

“Can you call Guan Shan, Mrs. Mo? We really need to talk to him right now.”

“Ah, ok.” She walked to the boy’s room and knocked on the door twice. “Guan Shan, your friends are here.”

“Friends?” He asked opening the door. He walked to the living room and jumped a little when saw the two guys sitting on the couch. “He Tian and Jian Yi?” He raised a brow. “Where’s Zhan Zheng Xi?” And then Jian Yi started crying again.

“That’s why we are here, Redhead.” He Tian sighed. “We need your help.”

“Huh?” Guan Shan blinked twice.

“Remember those guys you gathered to beat up him?” He pointed to the blond. “We need them.”

“It’s useless.” Redhead said. “They won’t help me, or you. Especially after what happened on Saturday.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Those guys are She Li’s underlings, all of them. When I asked them for help I was an underling as well. I’m not anymore, though.”

“We are so damn fucked, Guan Shan.”

“Will you guys tell me what happened?”

“Zhan Xixi.” Jian Yi cried.

“Zhan Zheng Xi got kidnapped.” He Tian said, and the three of them heard a glass breaking.

“Ma, are you ok?”

“What are you planning, young boy?” She asked leaning on the kitchen counter.

“We need to rescue him, ma’am.”

“Are you out of your mind?” The red haired lady said firmly. “Do you think I’m going to let my son risk himself?”

“Ma.” Guan Shan walked to the counter and hold his mom’s hand. “I owe him. I owe the three of them.”

“Guan Shan.” She pleaded.

“I sent Zhan Zheng Xi to the hospital a week ago. It’s my chance to redeem myself.”

“Me and Guan Shan can go there and leave just fine, ma’am, the problem is Jian Yi. The person who took Zhan Zheng Xi wants Jian Yi.”

“His mother already knows he got kidnapped?” Guan Shan’s mother asked.

“NO!” Jian Yi screamed. “If we tell her…” He talked slowly, trying to calm down his tears. “She will call the police and… They will kill him.”

“But we need to tell her something, Mrs. Mo is right. Or else she’ll get worried.”

“What do we do?” The blond asked.

“A group project?” Redhead said. “They don’t know we aren’t in the same class, right? And Zhan Zheng Xi’s mom knows you two are classmates.”

“That was an excellent idea, Don’t Close Mountain. I’m proud of you.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Jian Yi, you gotta call Zhan Zheng Xi’s mom.”

“What do I say?”

“Say we have a school project due tomorrow.”

“She’ll ask to talk to Zhan Xixi.”

“Tell her he’s taking a shower.” Redhead said. “That he can’t answer the phone because of this.”

Jian Yi took his cellphone and called Zhan Zheng Xi’s home number. After a couple of rings a young voice was heard. It was his sister. Jian Yi asked her to call her mom, and she did it. When the woman picked up the phone, Jian Yi tried to explain everything without collapsing. He then walked to the counter and gave his phone to Mo’s mother.

“She wants to talk to you.”

“Hello?” She said hesitant.

“ _Are you Mrs. Mo?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _I’m Mrs. Zhan. Make sure the boys behave, ok? They can be really hard to handle when they want._ ”

“S-sure.” She hung up and gave the phone back to Jian Yi. “Am I an accomplice now?” She shook her head and went to her room.

“Who’s this person that wants Jian Yi so much?” Redhead asked.

“Sit.” He Tian said. “You won’t want to hear that standing.” Guan Shan shrugged and sat on the couch.

“I don’t know either.” Jian Yi looked to Redhead. “I don’t know anyone that wants me.”

“The people who took Zhan Zheng Xi today are the same that tried to take you last Thursday.” The black haired boy sighed deeply. “They are following orders from a big guy.”

“Who are they?”

“The Mafia.”

“Oi. Are you serious?”

“I wish I wasn’t. One of the guys who took Zhan Zheng Xi is my older brother.”

Jian Yi looked stunned to He Tian.

“And the big guy is Mr. Jian, Jian Yi’s father.”

Jian Yi’s eyes widened and his mouth opened.

“I’ve never met my father.”

“That’s why he said he longed to meet you. Your mother took you away from him when you were a baby.”

“How do you know all of this?” Redhead asked.

“I just know.”

“How?”

“It doesn’t matter how, damn it! I just fucking know!” He Tian glared at Guan Shan, making him stop asking more questions. “We need a plan. Without people we’ll hardly be able to leave that place alive.”

“ _You lied to my mother_?” Guan Shan hissed.

“Do you think she’d let us do that there if I told her we all are on the verge of death if we go there? She’d call the police, you moron. The last thing we want is the police involved, you know that.“

He Tian passed his fingers through his hair, messing it. Jian Yi was moving around the room on an uneasy pace. Guan Shan thumped his foot on the floor. All of them were trying to think of a plan. After a couple of hours Jian Yi couldn’t hold anymore and collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

“We are doomed.” Redhead exhaled noisily.

“Are you sure you want to come?” He Tian asked. “You don’t really need to.”

“I already said it once, shithead. I sent him to the fucking hospital, yet Zhan Zheng Xi treats me like nothing ever happened. He even helped me to get out of that mess. I’m in debt with him. I’m in debt with Jian Yi.”

“You’re also in debt with me, right?”

“I didn’t ask you to beat up She Li.”

“You said earlier you owed ‘the three of them’, I heard it.”

Guan Shan just ignored the black haired boy.

* * *

 

Jian Yi was the first one to wake up. The sun had just arisen when the boy opened his eyes up. His entire body was stiff; he had slept on the couch. He looked around and saw nobody. The blond stood up and started searching for anyone on that apartment. The door to Guan Shan’s room wasn’t closed, so Jian Yi could peek inside it. The redhead was asleep on his bed, while He Tian was sleeping sitting beside Mo.

He took a few steps and shook the black haired boy’s shoulder. He Tian yawned and started opening his eyelids, seeing Jian Yi right in front of him. He stretched his arms and back and pulled Guan Shan’s blanket, seeing the boy curl into a ball.

“What time is it?”

“Ah…” Jian Yi took his cellphone. “Ten past six.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, why did you wake up so early?” Why did you wake ME up so early?”

“We still need a plan. I passed out yesterday; I can’t remember half the things that happened.”

“Everything is going to be ok. Just trust me and Redhead, ok?”

“Shut up already, you two.” Guan Shan cussed. “I’m trying to sleep over here.” He took his blanket again and covered himself, feeling a slap on his back. “Do you want to die?” He glared at He Tian.

“Come at me.” The taller provoked.

“Tch, whatever.” Redhead got up and put on his slippers, heading to the bathroom. When he was almost leaving the bedroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “What?” Guan Shan asked without turning, he knew it was Jian Yi’s hand.

“Can I trust him? Do you guys really thought it through and came up with something?”

“Just as a reminder, I’m still inside the room.” He Tian said.

“We did, Jian Yi.” He turned his head and looked the blond on the eyes. “We will rescue Zhan Zheng Xi, no matter what costs.”

“Thank you.” Jian Yi smiled.

Deep inside, Guan Shan knew they were fucked up. Neither he nor He Tian thought of a good plan, and they would literally walk towards their doom. He said that because he knew Jian Yi would go, safe or not, and He Tian convinced him to give the blond hope. The only thing he could do was pray for best, because the odds weren’t in their favor.

Almost an hour later, Guan Shan’s mother woke up. She cooked breakfast and arranged the dinner table for four people, waiting for the three boys to sit there, but none sat. Mrs. Mo then grabbed one by one and dragged them, making each one of them sit at the table.

“I haven’t seen you guys eat anything. You need energy, right?” She smiled, her eyes filled with sorrow.

“I don’t feel hungry, ma’am.” Jian Yi mumbled.

“Just eat it, dumbass. My mom did it for you, shove that thing up your mouth and stop whining.”

The blond could only comply. After breakfast each one of them took their belongings and headed for the entrance. Jian Yi left first, being followed by He Tian. Guan Shan took the lunch his mom had prepared for him; one of the rarest times she had done that; and walked away. He stopped by the doorway when he heard his mom call him.

“Guan Shan.” She seemed anxious.

“Yes, ma?”

“I love you, son.” Mrs. Mo said dearly, holding her tears.

“I love you too, ma.” And then he left, and she cried.

* * *

 

They walked a few blocks and took the subway, reaching the school in less than forty minutes. Even though they were early, the three of them changed their shoes and walked to their classes, sitting on their chairs, wishing that day would finish as fast as possible. Four hours seemed like one hundred, and five more like a thousand. It was 5:30PM and they all headed to their lockers one more time.

Jian Yi opened the little door up, seeing an envelope resting above his sneakers. He took the envelope and ripped it open, taking the papers that were inside. The papers were photos. The moment Jian Yi saw the pictures, his vision blurred and he could feel the warm salty taste of tears one more time. His fingers wavered and all the photos fell to the ground with a ‘flop’ sound.

He Tian turned his head to the blond and saw him stunned, walking towards him afterwards. He kneeled and grabbed the pictures, going through them one by one. There were five in total.

The first one was Zhan Zheng Xi tied up to a chair, unconscious.

The second one was Zhan Zheng Xi tied up to a chair. Mouth and nose bleeding, and a swollen black eye.

The third one was Zhan Zheng Xi tied up to a chair. Hands and feet looking like a mush of meat and blood.

The forth one was Zhan Zheng Xi tied up to a chair, shirtless. His neck, chest and arms were bleeding.

The fifth one was Zhan Zheng Xi hanging upside down. His head was inside a huge bowl of water and blood.

“WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO HIM, HE TIAN?” Jian Yi snapped. He howled as loudly as he could. “WHAT DID HE DO TO THEM, HE TIAN? WHAT DID WE DO TO THEM, HE TIAN?” He punched the other on his chest, slowing his hits as his breath calmed down.

He Tian wrapped his arms around Jian Yi, hugging him as he whimpered. Redhead then came, taking the photos from He Tian and looking at them. He looked down and shook his head, patting the blond on the shoulder. He and the black haired knew they sent those pictures to weaken Jian Yi, making it easier to control him.

People around the lockers looked at them weirdly, judging them by their noise and actions. Redhead glared annoyed at each one of them, feeling accomplished when he saw them flinch and run away. He touched He Tian’s shoulder lightly, warning him.

“We need to go, or else it’ll be too late.”

“Guan Shan is right, Jian Yi.” He Tian shook the blond a little. “We got to go.”

“I want to save Zhan Xixi.” Jian Yi whined. “I have to.”

With those last words, the three of them left the school, walking down the streets to the nearest bus stop. He Tian still had the last stripe of paper that survived his rage attack on the last day. It had the address written on it, the address to an abandoned building in a periphery area. They entered the bus and remained quiet, waiting for their stop.

When they were in a very isolated part of the town, they left the bus. He Tian was leading the way, being followed by Jian Yi and Guan Shan. They didn’t walk much and the big gates to the old factory were seen. The black haired boy pushed it, opening it a little and let the other two guys enter as well. He then closed it, catching up with the blond and the redhead. The building had no doors, so upon getting closer, they could see Zhan Zheng Xi laid down on the floor, practically mangled.

He Tian tried to, but he couldn’t hold Jian Yi when he sprinted to his best friend.

“ZHAN XIXI, WHAT THEY’VE DONE TO YOU?”

The first thing the three of them heard was a ‘click’, and when He Tian and Guan Shan looked around, dozens of guns were pointing at them.

“That’s what I call a warm reception.” Redhead murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redhead still can't leave a single room without being interrupted. Not even his OWN room. Redhead x Doors will become an OTP by the end of this fanfic, I'm telling you guys.
> 
> Sooooo... Things haven't really come to a solution this chapter, but soon our pretty boys will be safe and sound again. I guess. Who knows. ***evil grin***
> 
> To the ones that commented last chapter: Thank you very much! I really appreciate and it does makes me want to post faster, so I can see you guys reactions/opinions.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter and see you on the next one.
> 
>  
> 
> _Pop's out!_
> 
>  
> 
>  **PS:** Ao3 keeps bugging and putting a "?" on the place of the total number of chapters so... TWENTY-TWO, 22. It will be 22 chapters. (Maybe 23)


	5. After Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**  
>  Did I get your attention? There is torture in this chapter, so if you have a weak stomach or feel uneasy with this kind of contend, I advise you to stay away from this chapter. Even though this chapter is ESSENTIAL for the fanfic.  
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Now, enjoy the chappie chap!~

The last thing I remembered was a dreadful pain on the back of my head.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was completely tied up.

* * *

 

My head felt dizzy and I couldn’t recognize the place I was. Moving my arms or legs was impossible, and my back started to ache as well. I don’t know how much time after, but a guy appeared, a guy I knew. He was wearing brass knuckles, and I knew it meant a bad time*. I looked to him and grinned, trying to dig my own grave by provoking him.

“You won’t be laughing in a couple of minutes, boy.” He threatened me.

“Am I some sort of bait?”

“The way Jian Yi ran towards us when we got you the first time was everything we needed to see. If he comes to us by himself, _she_ can’t say a damn thing.” Bull’s eye.

“He won’t come.” I said firmly, even though I knew it was a dull lie.

“Are you sure?” He smirked. I saw him grabbing something on his pocket. It was a cellphone. He turned the screen to me and pressed the play button.

The video started with Jian Yi waiting for me by the school gates. I was sure it was when I told him I had to talk to the homeroom teacher. A bag was thrown on his head and I couldn’t hold a grin when I saw him getting all angry. My smiled didn’t last long, though, soon I saw him reading something, and collapsing on the ground, crying.

“He was reading Mr. Jian’s letter. It was the time he knew we got you.”

“The only thing it proves is that he is worried. It doesn’t mean he will come for me. I’m not that important to him.” I didn’t know why, But saying this made me feel like my heart was being squeezed.

“If he doesn’t come, fuckface, you’ll die.”

“I don’t care.” I chuckled. “What matter is that you guys won’t put your dirty hands on Jian Yi.”

“So if I do this.” He punched me in the eye. It did hurt like hell, but I’ve been worse than that. “You won’t cry for help?”

“Nope.” I said, my eye already swelling.

“And what about this?” The second one hit my nose. I could hear clearly the cracking noise.

“You know.” It was difficult to breathe through my nose. “I’m not really a delinquent, but I’ve had it harder than this.” I teased.

I really didn’t understand, but I felt like I wanted to be beaten. It seemed like every punch he would give me; meant one less Jian Yi would take. I made a promise with him; I promised I’d protect him. I knew Jian Yi would come for me, I was sure about that. But even if he came, he wouldn’t suffer as much, because I was taking the hits for him.

“You don’t understand the situation you are right now, do you?”

Oh, I made him angry.

And I would pay for it with a smiley face.

That, at least, was what I thought. Until I heard the known sound and saw the known light of a camera’s flash. Only a moron wouldn’t guess the reason they were taking a picture of me. And that was the last thing I wanted.

If they sent those pictures to Jian Yi, he would suffer. I didn’t want Jian Yi to suffer, damn, that was why I was taking the blow.

* * *

 

The next time he came, he wasn’t wearing brass knuckles anymore. I was about to blow a sigh of relief when I saw _that_. It was a small metal table, with little wheels to help it move around. On the top of it there were all sorts of things. A dagger, a plier, a hammer, a syringe, and more things I couldn’t see from where I was.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“You don’t need to know, shithead. But if you really want to call me by something, call me master.” I wish I was untied; I would pull off that smirk of his by force.

I kept staring at his face while he decided which instrument would be the chosen one. I couldn’t help but think his face was familiar. I knew I had seen him the other day, when he and his underlings tried to kidnap Jian Yi, but it had more to do with it than that. He looked like someone I knew.

“Your face is familiar.” I mumbled.

“Familiar?” He turned to me, holding the plier.

“You remind me of someone.”

“You sure have sharp eyes.” He chuckled. “If you don’t scream for the next fifteen minutes, I’ll tell you who I am.”

“Deal.”

Just after I said that, the black haired man kneeled and grabbed one of my feet. He then reached for something on the table with the other hand, cursing because he forgot to take it. When his hand lowered, I saw him holding a needle. On an impulse I flinched my foot, receiving a stronger hold as a response.

I looked down and saw the man drawing the needle closer to my toenail. I bit the inner side of my cheeks to contain a pain howl. He had put the needle between my toe and nail, pushing it in, as the nail got detached. He then grabbed the plier again and held my nail, pulling it off. I could feel tears flowing, it was almost unbearable, but I couldn’t let myself yell.

As he kept on doing this, the pain turned into discomfort. I was breathing heavily, focusing my thoughts on other things. So I decided to think of pleasant things. Without noticing, my head was filled with memories with Jian Yi.

I thought about the first time I’ve ever talked to him, after that play. The way he looked down before I asked him if he wanted to take a picture with me.

I thought about our promise. When he told me he barely saw his mother, and that the woman who took care of him wasn’t related to him. When I told him I would protect him.

I thought about the first time I noticed I was being watched, and how he did the most nonsense things to make the girl stop following me, but she didn’t.

I thought about the way everybody looked at us at school, I bet they thought we were lovers.

I thought about how I would get all flustered when he touched me, or invaded my personal space, or made me touch him.

I thought about him spending time over my house. How we were soaked to try saving my cellphone. How he made me play the blinking game with him, so the winner could command the other. How I thought about his face when he was serious, and it was gorgeous.

“Fifteen minutes up, kid, guess you won this time.” The man said, making me come back to my senses. “You are a masochist, aren’t you?” I looked at him confused, making a frump as I noticed the pain.

“What?”

“You were smiling as I tortured you, freak.”

“You made a deal with me.” I ignored him. “Who are you?”

“You said I reminded you of someone, but you are too fucked up to notice who. That person is He Tian.”

“You really look like him.” I realized. “Why?”

“You have to survive fifteen more minutes, then.” I could tell he was having fun. “I’ve finally find someone I can play with, so let me get the best outta it.”

I looked down and saw my feet resting in a pool of blood. He took the hammer and swung it, hitting my left hand with a tremendous force. I quivered, shutting my lips hard as I held a scream. I knew it was going to be long, so I decided to keep thinking of good things, traveling through my memory.

So I thought about Jian Yi punching that tree, claiming he needed to be stronger. And how Redhead appeared in front of us with his crew. When he grabbed Jian Yi’s neck, choking him, I was furious. I couldn’t stand the fact of someone trying to kill that outrageous blond.

I thought about the time I spent on the hospital. I longed so much to see him that I called him. And he came running. That was the day he commanded me, because he had won the blinking game. He could’ve asked me to do anything, and with that childish mind of his, he asked for a hug. I was surprised, but I hugged him tight. He was happy.

I thought about him ditching classes only to see me. He appeared on my doorstep soaked. I had to take care of him, because he got a fever.

I thought of our kiss.

“You should go to the army, Zhan Zheng Xi.” I heard my name. Since when he’d call me by my name? “You should train soldiers. I don’t know your technique, but it’s perfect.”

“Technique?”

“I basically turned your hands and feet into jelly and you didn’t even flinch. Normal people would be screaming in pain.”

“The nail thing was worse. I think I just got used to the pain.” I smirked.

“I’m He Tian’s brother.”

I looked at him astonished. I wasn’t expecting this information so suddenly. I stared blankly at him, losing my smirk and seeing his mouth form one. He was enjoying my confusion. Barely had he known he wasn’t the only reason for my confusion.

“You want to know more?” I nodded. “You won’t. My boss would cut my tongue off if I tell you.”

“What will you do now?”

“Now I’ll put you to sleep. I’ll come back later, when you wake up.” He laughed and grabbed the syringe, I felt a light discomfort on my arm and then the dizziness took over, droving me to sleep.

* * *

 

When I opened my eyes up, He Tian’s brother was already in front of me. That repulsive smirk resting on his lips. It took me a little to realize I was shirtless, and he was holding a dagger. I raised my head, stretching what I could; my body was feeling stiff as fuck.

“Why did you take my shirt off?”

“I thought you were really hot.” He said mockingly. “I wanted to see those muscles.” He chuckled.

He Tian’s brother then cut the ropes, and my arms swung free. He grabbed one and turned it, touching the inner part of my wrists with the dagger’s tip. It tickled.

“Do you want it horizontally or vertically?”

“You won’t give a damn to what I choose.”

“Very clever.” He let go of my wrist and my arm fell down, aching on the process. “I want to make some art today.”

“What will you tell me if I don’t scream?” I asked.

“That’s no fun. The joy of torturing someone is seeing the person writhe and howl, pleading for mercy.”

“You were happy yesterday.”

“It wasn’t happiness. It was more like a connection. You are strong, just like me.”

I didn’t have time to answer him properly, as he was already cutting deep into my skin. He picked my chest, pressing first the tip of the dagger, and then dragging it down, transversely, slowly. I gritted my teeth and swallowed a scream. I knew what I needed to do. I knew it would piss him off, and he would hurt me even more, but I needed to do that.

So I thought about Jian Yi kissing me.

I thought about him crying, his eyes red and the tears falling non-stop. I had asked him something unpleasant, because I assumed things, and he was in pain. I probably wouldn’t ask it if I could go back in time. I would probably only hug him and say that everything was going to be ok.

I thought about the day after our kiss. We pretended everything was fine and normal, like always, but deep down we knew it wasn’t. I asked Jian Yi to open up with me, to tell me what was troubling him.

I thought about him telling me that the reason for his confusion was me. I didn’t know what to feel about it, so I felt embarrassed.

I thought about that night, we didn’t know how he got drunk. I carried him all the way to his apartment, and he assaulted me one more time.

I thought about the way he was licking my neck, lustful.

I thought about the way we were laying down on his bed, and how I could feel his erection pressing against me.

I thought about his weeping face, telling me to leave.

“You are weird. You cry, but you don’t ask for mercy.”

“I’m not crying because of this.” I said, pointing at all the fresh cuts he had given me with my nose.

“What? Are you willing to say something like ‘the pain I feel inside is greater?’ I’m going to laugh my ass off if you say that.” He mocked.

“This is just getting repetitive, you know?”

“Oh, so you want me to be creative?”

“I don’t care.” I shrugged and felt a pain through my whole body.

My shoulders were cut, one side in the shape of a cross, the other in the shape of an ‘X’. The inner side of my arms had a lot of horizontal wounds, all of them on the upper side. I couldn’t see, but I felt that my neck was hurt as well. My chest had three injuries, all of them transversely. It seemed like he wanted to build a pattern on me.

“You are insisting so much, I’m going to let you alone for a little, while I think on a different way of messing with your smart ass.” He giggled tied me up, taking a picture afterwards. After taking it, he left.

Even though he mocked me, I knew he was right. I knew the pain I was feeling inside was way worse than the one that came from my wounds. Thinking about everything that happened made the penny drop. The moment I remembered Jian Yi’s crying face, because he thought he had hurt me by doing all those things, I felt sad.

I felt sad because I didn’t want him to cry because of me. I felt sad because right after he told me to leave, those guys came and took me away. I felt sad because he ran after me and they got him. I felt sad because I couldn’t do anything to protect him from them, I couldn’t fight them to let go of him. I felt sad because that was the first time I felt helpless.

But above all the things, I felt sad because I realized.

I realized that I acted the way I did towards him because I didn’t want anyone to notice. I realized that I punched him because I thought he was messing with me. I realized that I was embarrassed because I also was a chaos because of him. I realized that I couldn’t forgive myself if I lost him. I realized why saying that I wasn’t important to him made me feel like my heart was being squeezed.

I realized what I felt towards that obnoxious blond.

I liked him.

And then I felt ashamed. Ashamed of taunting He Tian’s brother, making him torture me more and more. Ashamed of wishing to die.

I didn’t want to die; I wanted to live, to live with him.

And then I started to cry loudly.

“I don’t want to die.” I begged to nobody, I was alone. “Jian Yi, come for me, please.” I was weak, but for the first time I didn’t feel humiliated because of it.

* * *

 

I woke up feeling my feet being raised. I was still dazed because of my exhaustion, but I forced my eye open. As I opened my eye, I felt my entire body being lifted upside down. I looked around confused, and then looked down, seeing a tank full of water. I breathed as much air as I could; I knew what was going to happen.

“I thought of something, see?” I heard the laughing voice of He Tian’s brother. “You are so going to love it.” I could feel the irony.

“I’m sure I will.” I answered in the same tone.

After saying that, he started to lower the rope that was holding me. I breathed again, trying to not get startled. I knew that he would try to drown me, so I just needed to remain calm and hold my breath as long as possible. I felt the water cover my nose and mouth and I closed my eye. I didn’t struggle for the first thirty seconds, but then it started to get harder.

When I couldn’t hold anymore, I let all the air in my lungs go free, making a lot of bubbles on the water. I could see the red mixing with translucent, as my dried blood was getting wet. Then I started to feel my entire body solidify, I couldn’t move a muscle. As I held my breath, I opened my eye, seeing my vision go blur. I did the best I could to not breathe any water; I knew I could die if I did this, but I was reaching my limit.

I was almost passing out when he lifted the rope again, raising my head above the water level. I started panting; the amount of air I breathed didn’t seem enough. My lungs burned as I noticed I’d inhaled a little amount of water, and I coughed, almost throwing up.

“Stop!” I supplicated. “I don’t want to die.” I cried madly, not caring if my face hurt or he would think I was pathetic.

“That’s what I want to hear!” He snorted. “I want an obedient dog that asks for mercy! That’s the kind of prey I love!”

I didn’t count the amount of times he drowned me, or the amount of times that I asked for clemency. But he eventually got bored and took the water tank away, lowering the rope again, and cutting it as I reached the floor. He knew that I couldn’t run away, my feet were smashed, so he just left me there, laying feebly on the floor.

Then I heard a lot of steps, as people were gathering around. I couldn’t see them, my eyes were closed, but I could hear them. A little time after the steps I heard the keen noise of something being dragged. The next time I opened my eye I saw steps drawing closer to me, running, and a person kneeling beside me.

“ZHAN XIXI, WHAT THEY’VE DONE TO YOU?” It was Jian Yi. I couldn’t help but smile. I was being rescued.

Or that was what I thought, until I heard a lot of ‘clicks’, and Redhead saying:

“That’s what I call a warm reception.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys thought about the way I made Zhan Zheng Xi realize his feelings? Was it too fast? Too forceful? Cool? Nice? Smooth? Opinions are always welcome!  
> And yep, the things are not solved yet. **But come on, twenty-two chapters and the things would be solved by the fifth? It would be lame, right? _RIGHT?_ HAHA!**
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it, specially because I don't usually write in first person~
> 
> See you guys on the next chapter!~
> 
> _Pop's out!_
> 
> **PS:** A bad time is a reference. The first one who gets it can ask me for a one shot, as long as I know the fandom.  
>  **PS2:** By the time I wrote the fanfic, He Tian's brother hadn't been named yet, so I called him He Qiang. I'm too lazy to change everything to his real name, I'm sorry, bear with it. I had another PS but now I can't remember...


	6. After Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure *sings*
> 
> I'm playing Portal 2, so the song is kinda glued to my brain hahaha.
> 
> Today is Monday and Monday is a wonderful day!
> 
> **Enjoy the chapter~**

“That’s what I call a warm reception.” Redhead murmured.

He Tian grabbed Redhead’s arm and dragged him to Jian Yi’s side. He tried lifting the blond, but he refused to leave Zhan Zheng Xi’s side. Jian Yi was sobbing, trying not to touch his friend, he knew it would probably hurt a lot. But the brunet was smiling, he didn’t understand why.

“ _Thank you._ ” He whispered weakly.

“Don’t…” Jian Yi’s voice cracked as he cried. “Don’t say anything.”

“I told you, didn’t I? Jian Yi came just as I said.”

“IT’S OBVIOUS THAT I WOULD COME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“Careful, Jian Yi. We have the same mother.” He Tian said.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM?” He was completely out of his mind.

“Because it was fun seeing him cry for mercy? But enough about this, ok? What happened stays in the past, now we have to talk about the future.”

As He Tian’s brother was saying, a tall man, with brown hair and deep yellowish eyes appeared. He had a scar on his left hand and carried a serious expression. The man was wearing a pinstriped suit, very well-tailored, shining black shoes and a big gold ring with some sort of symbol on his right pinky finger.

“Mr. Jian.” He Tian’s brother stepped backwards.

“Yi, my son.” He said, extending his hand to touch Jian Yi’s hair. The blond slapped the hand, not letting it touch him. He stood up and looked at the older brunet angrily.

“Why did you command him to do this to Zhan Xixi?”

“You wouldn’t come if I didn’t make my threat real, would you?”

“Of course I would. Don’t call me son, it disgusts me to death.”

“Why, _son_?”

“Such a vile person, as my father. I can’t help but deny it.”

“Me, vile? You sure don’t know your mother.”

“Of course I don’t, she never talks to me.”

“Can I tell you who your mother is, then?”

“I don’t want to know. I want to get the fuck out of here and take Zhan Xixi to the hospital.”

“I’m afraid this isn’t possible, Yi.”

“Why not?”

“This boy is our bargaining chip. We have him, we have you.”

“You have me now, let him go.”

“Hey, hey, Jian Yi. Do you really think we will leave you here?” He Tian said.

“Just take Zhan Xixi to a hospital, I’ll manage everything.”

“But you brought He Tian with you, Yi.” His father grinned. “Two birds with a single stone, that’s amazing.”

“You want him, Sir?” He Tian’s brother asked.

“Of course I do. I’ve seen what this boy is capable. He would be an amazing bodyguard. Yi’s bodyguard.”

“I’m not interested, old man.” The black haired boy said smirking. “I am interested in knowing why you want Jian Yi, though.”

“I need someone to take my place when I get older, young boy. My heir is the best thing I could ask for. I just want Yi to take care of the business.”

“She took me away because she knew you would ask me that, didn’t she?” Jian Yi hissed.

“I don’t know, son.”

“What was the promise she was talking about that day? You are breaking it now, right?”

“I promised I wouldn’t lay a hand on you. I broke it because it wasn’t a promise, it was a deal. She didn’t fulfill her part of it.”

“What?”

“I wanted another kid, she didn’t give me that.”

“You don’t want me, then, you only want an heir. A subordinate. You abandoned everything because of this, and now you want us back? I know mom wasn’t a good mother, but at least she isn’t a bad person.”

“Ah.” Jian Yi’s father sighed. “You know what, you’re so annoying, Yi. I’ll be happy if only He Tian stays with me. I can’t have my heir, but I can have him. He’s strong, quite the opposite of you, a weakling that only knows how to cry seeing his best friend all fucked up. A true Jian would’ve run to me and punched me in the guts.”

“You already have my brother, why do you want me?”

“Your brother is no good, Tian, he is too tamed.” Mr. Jian chuckled. “I need a stray cat, a wild one.”

None of them could see, but He Tian’s brother balled his hands into a fist, clenching them. His face was impassible, but his brain was furious. He didn’t like to be called tamed, he wasn’t anyone’s pet. He stepped backwards and gathered his two men.

“ _You guys will dismiss them_.” He pointed to the guys above them, with the guns. “ _Then we’ll beat the shit out of He Tian and his friends, and then we can let them run away_.”

“ _And Mr. Jian?_ ” The grey haired man asked.

“ _We won’t obey him anymore_.”

The two men climbed the stairs, each one at one side. They talked a few words and Redhead noticed that all the men with guns were going away. He poked He Tian with his elbow and pointed with his eyes, the subtler he could. Both of them then saw two guys walking towards He Tian’s brother.

The three of them went to Jian Yi, He Tian and Redhead, and stopped in front of each one of them. He Tian’s brother then gave a hint and everything started to happen. The first one being hit was Jian Yi, by the grey haired guy. Redhead got hit by the other black haired underling. He Tian swung his head backwards, feeling his brother’s fist touch lightly the tip of his nose.

“I didn’t command you to do this, what are you doing? SHOOT THEM!” Mr. Jian screamed, realizing all his shooters weren’t there. He regretted had given He Tian’s brother so much power, the other underlings would obey him with no further questions. He stormed out of the building, going to his car.

“STOP!” He Tian’s brother yelled and they stopped fighting. “You guys should take him to a hospital. He lost a lot of blood when I was playing with him.”

“Why are you letting us go?” Redhead asked.

“It doesn’t matter, just go.”

Jian Yi and Redhead lifted Zhan Zheng Xi, hearing a low whine. They started walking as fast as they could, while He Tian called for a cab. The black haired boy had no bruises on his face. The blond had a swollen eye and a little cut on his upper lip. The redhead had a broken nose. All of them had bleeding knuckles.

As soon as the taxi arrived, He Tian told him to go to the nearest hospital, and that he would pay if they damage the car’s seat. The driver went as fast as he could, and in a few minutes Jian Yi and Guan Shan were entering the hospital’s emergency carrying Zhan Zheng Xi. He Tian threw a thick pack of money to the taxi driver and ran after the others.

He Tian got his right hand clean bandages, and fresh one on both of his knuckles. Jian Yi got bandages on his knuckles, and pain medicine, they also cleaned his eye and upper lip. Redhead also got bandages on his knuckles, and a nurse took him to get his nose on place again. Zhan Zheng Xi was taken to somewhere deeper inside the hospital.

A few minutes Redhead appeared with a patch on his nose, and sat beside the other two guys. None of them had any news about Zhan Zheng Xi. But even though they knew he wasn’t on the verge of death, they couldn’t help but feel anxious. Jian Yi was clearly the most worried, but he also carried some sort of relieved expression.

“Are you Zhan Zheng Xi’s friends?” A little woman asked, a nurse.

“Yes.” Jian Yi answered.

“He needed a blood transfusion; he’s doing it right now. His wounds were a little deep, so we needed to give him some stiches. Both of his hands and feet got smashed, for it to heal perfectly, he has to use a cast. He was lucky none of his nerves got damaged, which means he still has the movement of both hands and feet. As soon as he finishes the blood transfusion, you guys can see him. Can you contact his family? He asked for it.”

“Sure, I’ll do it, ma’am, thank you very much.” Jian Yi exhaled happily, he was finally sure Zhan Xixi was fine. “I’ll call his mom, excuse me.”

He took his cellphone and dialed that known number. Soon someone picked it up.

“ _Hello_.” Great, it was his sister.

“Little sister, I need to talk to your mom.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“It is about your brother, please call her.”

“ _I’ll only call her if you tell me what’s going on._ ”

“He is in the hospital, little sister, now can you put you mom on the phone?”

“ _Again?_ ” She said, he could notice she had started to cry.

“Just do it, please.” A few moments later, Mrs. Zhan picked up the phone.

“ _Zheng Xi is in the hospital, Jian Yi?_ ”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry, I lied to you yesterday.”

“ _Can you tell me why?_ ” She was oddly calm.

“If I had told you the truth, you’d probably call the police. If you did that, we would be in a morgue right now. Some mafia guys kidnapped him. But we rescued him, ma’am. He’s ok, not even close to death.”

“ _We are going, then. Thanks for telling me the truth, Jian Yi._ ” And then she hung up.

As soon as Jian Yi reentered the hospital, the same nurse told him it was ok to see his friend. He asked He Tian and Redhead to go there alone, and they complied. Zhan Zheng Xi wasn’t their best friend, after all. Shortly after Jian Yi entered a room, and saw the brunet laying on the bed in a sitting position. He sat beside him and looked at him.

“I wanted to see you.” Zhan Zheng Xi said.

“I’m glad you are ok, Zhan Xixi. I got so worried. He Tian and Redhead went there with me; they also wanted to rescue you.”

“There is so much I want to talk to you, Jian Yi.”

“You can’t, you’re still weak. You need to recover.”

“I don’t need to recover to say it, seriously. Let me talk to you, I really need to ask you some things.”

“Ask me what?” Jian Yi was confused.

“Please, don’t get angry with me for bringing it up again, ok?” The blond nodded. “When you kissed me, were you messing with me or you wanted to do that? Were you for real?”

Jian Yi’s eyes widened and his mouth opened. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and he didn’t know how to react.

“Why are you asking me that, Zhan Xixi?” He hesitated.

“I need to know the truth. You said you were kidding afterwards, but were you?”

“I-I wasn’t joking. I said that because I was af-afraid of your reaction.”

“Ah.” Zhan Zheng Xi sighed relieved, but Jian Yi’s eyes were still opened widely. “Is something wrong?”

“Of course there is, Zhan Zheng Xi.” Jian Yi made a serious expression and said firmly. The brunet didn’t understand why such a sudden change of mood. “You shouldn’t hang out with me anymore.”

“HAH?” Zhan Zheng Xi was stunned. “Why would you say that?”

“We could only save you because something really weird happened. It was purely luck. We can’t afford to have my father kidnapping you again.”

“No, Jian Yi, I can’t accept it. I won’t do that.”

“You have to, Zheng Xi. For your own safety. I can’t handle seeing you all mangled like this again. Am I asking too much?”

“Of course you are! First you cling into me, then you start getting cold, then you get all worried, and now you tell me this? I won’t leave your side, Jian Yi, it is impossible!”

“Why not?”

“Because.” Zhan Zheng Xi vacillated. “Come here, I don’t want to say it out loud.”

The blond leaned closer to the brunet and waited for him to say something, but he didn’t. Zhan Zheng Xi only moved his head, closing the gap between both guys. Jian Yi got dazed when he realized what was happening. Zhan Zheng Xi was kissing him, out of his own will.

“Can you please do something, don’t you want it too?” The brunet said, waking Jian Yi up from his daydreaming.

“S-sure.” He answered and leaned closer, but when their lips were about to touch, the door opened up.

“BIG BRO-ther?” Zhan Zheng Xi’s sister was in shock. And so were his mother and father. “TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OUT OF MY BROTHER, YOU PERVERT!”

“I should go.” Jian Yi gave a half smile and left the room, going back to the other guys almost running. “You guys are still here?”

“We were waiting for you to come back to grab a bite, _Don’t Close Mountain_ won’t go if it is only the two of us.” He Tian said.

“Something happened there.” Redhead said affirmative.

“How can you tell?” He Tian asked, he couldn’t see anything different.

“Why are you blushing, Jian Yi?” Redhead teased.

“None of your damn business.” He tried to hold a giggle, but couldn’t.

He Tian and Guan Shan shrugged, following Jian Yi through the streets. A few minutes later and they were inside a ramen place. The three of them ordered their food and were talking happily when Jian Yi’s phone rang. It was Zhan Zheng Xi.

“Zhan Xixi!” He squeaked. “What did they say?” He was kind of nervous.

“ _They said you’ve lied to them, but had already explained yourself, so it was ok, but that you could be a bad influence for me. My sister screamed I should go away from you, but I told her I don’t want to do that. My mom asked me why they saw_ that _when they entered the room, and I explained it wasn’t you who started it, but me._ ”

“And what your parents said?”

“ _Before they could say anything I told them I wanted to be with you, Jian Yi. I had to tell them that I liked you before I told you._ ” Jian Yi almost dropped his phone with the sudden information, but managed to hold it in place.

“What did you just said?”

“ _I like you._ ”

“Me too.”

“ _Are they near?_ ”

“Yep. Dumb and dumber are right beside me.”

“Hey, we’ve heard that.” Redhead complained.

“I know that.” Jian Yi answered and showed his tongue to him. “And did they say something about that?”

“ _My dad shrugged, he doesn’t really care. My mom said she wants me to be happy, so I think she’s ok too. The problem is…_ ”

“Little sister, of course. She hates my guts.”

“ _Bull’s eye. But I can persuade her._ ”

“Are you sure?”

“ _I know her better than anyone, she’s just jealous of me. That brother complex thing, you know?_ ”

“Yep.”

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Eating with dumb and dumber, dumber didn’t want to come alone with dumb, so I came with them.”

“ _Oh yeah, they had a fight. Well, when you’re finished, are you coming back?_ ”

“You want me to?”

“ _What do you think?_ ”

“I will.” Jian Yi smiled. “The food is here, let me eat and I’ll be right there.”

“ _Ok, bye._ ” And he hung up.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing important, let’s eat!”

Jian Yi ate his food as fast as he could, and dashed towards the hospital again. He really wanted to see Zhan Zheng Xi after both of them sorted their feelings out. Jian Yi was so happy he felt invincible, so he ran faster. He climbed the stairs; he didn’t really want to wait for the elevator. Soon he was standing right in front of Zhan Zheng Xi, panting.

“I’m here.”

* * *

 

“Everything has settled, so I’ll go home.” Redhead said, getting up of his chair. He started walking towards the restaurant’s door when He Tian’s hand grabbed his wrist, making him stop.

“You hate me that much?”

“I don’t hate you, He Tian.” He sighed. “Let me go, will you?”

“Then answer me why won’t you think about the things I’ve told you. Tell me why even though you need money, you won’t work for me again.”

“I was almost coming to an answer for you, but I realized I know nothing about you. You have too many secrets.”

“What do you want to know, then? I’ll tell you everything.”

“The things I’ve asked you yesterday, at my house. Answer them.”

“I will, however I want you to come with me.”

“Where?”

“My house, I don’t want anyone hearing what I’m going to tell you.”

Guan Shan and He Tian walked side by side a little bit, and then He Tian called a cab. They entered the car and soon enough were standing in the front of the black haired boy’s building. They entered the elevator and waited for it to get to the last floor. They left it and He Tian unlocked the door, giving Redhead space to enter. He Tian then entered and closed the door.

The black haired boy went to the fridge, grabbing two cans of soda and bringing it with him. He gave one of them to Guan Shan, that was already sitting on the couch. He sat beside him, but when he was about to talk, Redhead’s phone rang. He Tian waited patiently for Guan Shan to finish his call, it was apparently his mom.

“Can I ask you why do you want to know?”

“If you want me to trust you, I need to know you. To know you, you got to tell me things. But if you don’t want to tell me, then I don’t need to hang out with you or the other two of them, it’ll be just a waste of time.”

“The reason I don’t want to tell you, _Mo Guan Shan_.” He Tian whispered, one of the rarest times he had called Redhead by his name seriously. “I don’t want outsiders to get hurt.”

“The moment you started to threaten me, I wasn’t an outsider anymore.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said bluntly.

“Too late, He Tian. You already did.”

He Tian sighed deeply. He knew he had hurt the redheaded boy, but hearing it from his own mouth surely hit him hard. The black haired boy was planning to keep playing around with Guan Shan, but he couldn’t stand seeing the other guy cry. That was the main reason why he let the other go when he kissed him. If he wasn’t crying, He Tian couldn’t know what he would have done to the smaller boy.

He Tian knew he was in deep shit, and he didn’t want to drag Redhead with him. But he also knew that if he wanted to pull him closer, it was the only way of gaining his trust once more. He took a cigarette, playing with it between his fingers. He Tian wouldn’t light it; he had learned Guan Shan hated the smell.

“First.” He wavered. “I should tell you about my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi kissed. Do I hear angels singing in the background? Probably. Yay! Finally! So, couple number 2 actually got their shit together and confessed, so we are down to only one trouble couple, right? RIGHT!
> 
> But at the same time, wrong.
> 
> Come on, it is still chapter 6, there is a LOT of things to happen. Jian Yi daddy appeared, and ta-dah, he's a dick. He Tian's brother, which I didn't change the name to the actual name cause I'm lazy is also a dick. Are you guys by any chance missing She Li and Xiao Hui? Don't, they are going to re-appear soon, heheheh.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, because now we are going to begin the transition chapters, which means we are going to have a lot of shit that will sound a little bit boring but is hella necessary to keep the story moving, so bear with it, ok?
> 
> See you guys on the next chapter and special thanks for Taeminkookie!
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	7. After (the) Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm here! Took me long enough? Come on, I posted last chappie yesterday HAHAHA.
> 
> But I know how you guys, especially Taeminkookie, guestis and Sheerclaw (<3 for you three), were eager to see more of it, right? RIGHT!
> 
> So as a very kind god (?), I'm posting. HURRAY!
> 
> **Enjoy the chappie~**

“First.” He Tian wavered. “I should tell you about my family.”

“Go on.”

“Metaphorically, Jian Yi’s family can be considered the King, while my family can be considered the Queen.”

“So, you are also from the Mafia?”

“That’s the point, Redhead. My family is, I am not.”

“How?”

“When Jian Yi was only a baby, his mother took him away from the business. She did the same with me, in some sort of way. She knew the He family had more than one heir, and me being the same age as her son only worked perfectly for her.”

“What do you mean?”

“She snatched me. Not completely, nor forcefully. I still had contact with my family, especially my brother, but I didn’t work for Mr. Jian, like them.”

“And why did she take you?”

“Mrs. Jian needed someone to protect Jian Yi. I was always watching him from the shadows, since I can remember.” He took a deep breath. “As I got older, my orders were getting different. On the first day of the third year, his mother told me to become his friend.”

“He still doesn’t know?”

“That I’m his bodyguard? He doesn’t have a clue. But even though everything started because I had to, I don’t hate Jian Yi, nor blame him because of the life I had to live. It isn’t his fault.”

“And what about this apartment? You said it was your uncle’s.”

“Right, I lied. Actually this apartment is Jian Yi’s. He doesn’t know either. His mother lent it to me and pay for my expenses. She also gives money sporadically. I used it to buy take outs, or order food, but now I use it to give you a payment and buy groceries.”

“Do you have anything else to tell me?”

“I’m not trying to justify, you know, but I am this way because of my job. When Mrs. Jian heard about the time you attacked him, she asked me to kill you.”

“What?” Redhead was stunned.

“That was the first time I disobeyed her. I told her I couldn’t kill you, because you were not like me. The way you looked to Zhan Zheng Xi when he dropped unconscious, anyone would’ve forgiven you. You didn’t know something like that would happen, and you were as afraid as Jian Yi.”

“You had to kill me…”

“I told Mrs. Jian I would play with you. That’s why I made you a scared cat. But then _that_ happened. I wasn’t planning to use it to mess with you; it was something in the spur of the moment. If I knew you’d react like that, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“You regret it?”

“The part of being forcefully, I do. The part of doing it, I don’t.”

“You are really blunt.”

“You were the one who asked me to tell you everything, so I am telling. There is anything else you want to ask?”

Redhead thought for a moment, and then said: “You really want me to work for you again?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Fine, I’ll come back. What do you want me to do?”

“Mostly cook. But if you want, you can clean, do laundry, take out the trash, those kinds of things.”

“The full maid service, you say?”

“Yeah, you can call it this.”

“When do you want me to come?”

“To cook, every day. To do the other things, you pick.”

“I’ll do the other stuff when I don’t have cleaning duty on school, what do you say?”

“It should work.” He Tian mumbled, while going through his pockets. He grabbed something and gave it to Guan Shan. “Sometimes I won’t be here, so here’s a key, you’ll need it.”

“Okay.” He grabbed the key and shoved it on his pocket. “I’m going home now.” And then he stood up, going to the door. He unlocked it with his own key and opened it, when he heard a voice calling him.

“It’s already late and your mom knows you’re alright. Spend the night.”

“I’m going home, He Tian.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“If I get hurt, I’ll send you the hospital bill.” And then he left the apartment.

He Tian stared blankly at the already closed door. He shook his head and grinned, mumbling to himself.

“You say you won’t trust me if I don’t tell you everything, but you also haven’t told me anything about you, _Don’t Close Mountain_.”

* * *

 “I’m home.” Redhead said upon opening the door.

“Thank God you are here.” His mother ran to him. “What happened to your nose?”

“A guy punched me, it broke. The medical expenses are already paid, you don’t need to worry.”

“And the other boy, you only said you were fine on the phone.”

“Zhan Zheng Xi was a mess. They tortured him.”

“And Jian Yi? He Tian said he was the one in trouble.”

“He lied, we all were. He Tian only said that to appease you, so you would comply with us. To be honest with you, ma, you’re only seeing me right here, standing and alive, because we got lucky.”

“Lucky?”

“He Tian’s brother works for the guy that took Zhan Zheng Xi. He betrayed his boss.”

“In order to help you?”

“I don’t know, no one does. I don’t think so, though, he was the one who tortured Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“Why did you take so long to come back home?”

“We went to the hospital first, and then we grabbed a bite at a ramen restaurant. He Tian insisted on not letting me go, so I told him that it would be easier for me to trust him if he told me his secrets.”

“And he did?”

“I’m going back to work for him tomorrow, what do you think?”

“What did he tell you?”

“It’s not my secret, so I won’t tell you, ma. But any sane person wouldn’t get near him after the things I’ve heard.”

“And why are you coming back there?”

“I already said I needed the money, didn’t I? And that’s some really easy money. I only do his house chores.”

“Your life is not in danger?”

“As long as I don’t open my mouth, probably.” Guan Shan sighed. “Now I’m going to take a shower and head to sleep. Good night, ma.“

“Good night, son.” She said. “Wait, Guan Shan!”

“Yes, ma?” He turned around to face his mother that came to him and hugged him.

“You are alive.” Redhead’s mother mumbled crying. “Promise me you won’t do these sort of things again, Mo Guan Shan. Unless you want to kill me out of concern. I couldn’t even focus on my job properly, thinking about the horrible things that could be happening to you.”

“I’m sorry, ma. I promise. Pinky promise.” He said, showing her his pinky finger.

“Thank you.” She answered locking the two fingers together and letting the boy go do whatever he said he’d do.

* * *

 

That Thursday morning was colder than the previous ones. Jian Yi’s body was still stiff; he had slept two days in a row on weird places. He waved to Zhan Zheng Xi, telling him he would come back after the classes, and that he would do his best to copy the assignments.

Jian Yi knew it was quite early, so he headed home first, willing to take a shower. Soon he was under the hot water, feeling his body relax. The blond couldn’t believe on the previous day events, he was still thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, and that nothing that happened was real. But it was.

He dried himself and put on a clean uniform, gathering his things to finally leave his place, going to the school. Soon he was crossing the school gates, being welcomed by ‘dumb and dumber’, as he started to call them. He smiled to He Tian, thinking how it was amazing that Redhead was hanging out with him.

“The bell will ring in a couple of minutes, I’m going to class. I told Zhan Xixi I would copy everything from the board for him.”

“Jian Yi, before you go.”

“Yeah?”

“You forgot about what I’ve told you?”

“What do you mean, He Tian?”

“You are doing your thing again; don’t you want this to work out?”

“It’s ok, fucktard, I don’t need to do that anymore.” Jian Yi chuckled and left a confused black haired.

“What’s going on?” Redhead asked, an inquisitor look on his eyes.

“Jian Yi asked me for advice. He didn’t need it, though.”

“Eh?” Guan Shan realized. “You think they’re dating?”

“How do you know what kind of advice he asked for?”

“I was right behind the couch when you said I couldn’t be near, or it would spoil everything. I’m not smart, but I’m also not retarded.”

* * *

 

Jian Yi sat on his chair and waited for the homeroom teacher to get there. A few seconds after the bell rang, the teacher entered the room and started to fill in the absences. He looked over to Jian Yi’s desk, noticing the one in front of him was vacant once more.

“Zhan didn’t come today as well?”

“Zhan Zheng Xi is in the hospital.” Jian Yi said, causing the other students to start a little tumult. “He got ran over by a car.” He lied.

The classes seemed way more boring than normal, since the blond didn’t have his best friend to bother when he was bored. As soon as the lunch time began, Jian Yi stretched his muscles on his chair and prepared to get up. Until a black haired girl stormed inside the classroom and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him brutally.

“Tell me the truth, you fucking fag!” Xiao Hui asked emanating a threatening aura. “A lot of people heard you screaming things like _What did he do to them_ yesterday. WHO ARE THEM?”

“None of your slutty business.”

“Ha?” She said. “Do you want to die?”

“I’m ok alive, thanks.” Jian Yi grabbed the girl’s hands and squeezed them, making her let go of his collar. “Zhan Xixi is ok, this is what really matters.”

“But I bet he is in the hospital because of you. Just like the last time.” She grinned.

Jian Yi clenched his fist and punched his desk, causing the girl to jump on surprise. He took advantage of her reaction and left the classroom, heading to the rooftop. There he found He Tian and Redhead, sitting side by side and eating their lunches.

“You look terrible, Jian Yi.” He Tian said.

“That Xiao Hui girl, she’s so annoying. I bet she’ll go to the hospital, pay Zhan Xixi a visit and tell him how she thinks I’m the utmost culprit.”

“But he won’t care, will he?”

“Nope. But she has a sharp tongue. I know that every time Zhan Xixi went to the hospital, it was my fault. I don’t need people shoving it on my face.”

“I thought you’d tell Zhan Zheng Xi to stay away from you.” Redhead, that was busy eating, said.

“How did you know that?”

“You were mumbling things while you slept, back home, two days ago. You mumbled something like _Zhan Xixi is in danger near me, I need to keep him away_ , or something like that.”

“Well, makes no sense trying to hide it, then. It was my plan, to tell Zhan Xixi yesterday that I didn’t want him to be my friend anymore.”

“What made you change your mind?” He Tian asked.

“Zhan Xixi himself. He said it was impossible for him to not be near me.”

“That sounds like a confession to me.”

“Agreed.” Redhead said.

“Ah.” Jian Yi sighed. “That’s because it was a confession.” 

* * *

 

When Redhead was about to leave his classroom, He Tian appeared at the door, blocking the passage. He slapped the taller guy’s arm lightly and looked at him, pointing to the stairs with his chin. He hadn’t forgotten that he needed to cook for He Tian this day, and the next, and all the other ones. Both walked side by side, without saying a single word.

“You won’t ask me what I want for dinner?” He Tian asked as they entered the loft together.

“Nope. I already know what I’m going to make.” Guan Shan smirked, throwing a smashed paper ball on the black haired boy’s head.

“What’s that?” He asked, opening the paper and reading its content. “You still have this, that’s quite sweet.”

“Shut up!”

“So, beef stew it is?”

“Yes.”

“And this time you won’t fuck everything up?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll make sure the lid is tightly sealed.” He huffed. “I’m not the type of person that repeats the same mistakes.”

“How much time until it is ready?”

“A lot, you can go do whatever you want. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Guan Shan started gathering all the ingredients he needed for the beef stew, getting surprised on how He Tian hadn’t even touched the cupboards when he was gone. Everything was in the exact same place. He chopped the vegetable and the meat neatly.

He stretched his back and put the lid on the pan, heading to the bathroom. He took the dirty laundry basket and went to the washing machine, deciding what was going to be washed first. After sorting the dirty laundry and putting the first ones inside the washing machine, he started looking for a vacuum cleaner.

“He Tian!” He shouted.

“Dinner’s ready?”

“No, I forgot where you keep the vacuum cleaner.”

“I don’t have one. Do you think there is time for a shower?”

“Plenty.”

Redhead sighed deeply. It would take a lot of time to clean that place without a vacuum cleaner. He took a large piece of fabric and a bucket, which he filled with water. He searched on the cabinets for cleaning products, but he found none, deciding to clean it with water only.

One hour on cleaning the apartment floor and he decided to take a look on the beef. He added the rest of the ingredients, stirring it to blend the broth. He closed the pan once more and came back to his cleaning duty. When he was cleaning the floor near the bed, He Tian left the bathroom.

“Took you hell long to finish this bath, huh.”

“I was jerking off.”

“Too much information.”

He Tian wasn’t lying, though. Seeing the Redhead wearing an apron and making him food turned him on beyond belief. The black haired went to couch and sat there, flipping through a magazine. He leaned his feet on the little table in front of him, taking turns on the magazine and watching Redhead work.

“Why are you always frowning?”

“What?” Redhead stood up, staring at He Tian.

“Your eyebrows. You’re always carrying a frown. That’s why people usually dislike you.”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Redhead, it’s not because I’m treating you better that it means you can talk to me like this. I’m still your boss.”

“My boss my ass. You were the one begging for me to come back.”

“Tch.” He puffed. “Then pretend you like me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Dinner’s ready?”

“No.”

“When will dinner be ready?”

“When I tell you that dinner is ready.”

“Dinner’s ready?”

“For fucks sake, He Tian. Shut up and let me do my damn job.”

* * *

 

It was already night, but Xiao Hui was still at school. She was standing at the rooftop’s guardrail, slightly leaning on it, waiting for a person. By the time she was almost giving up, the door opened, and she turned around. A tall, handsome, full of bruises, white haired boy passed through it. He walked to her and grabbed her hand, smiling mischievously at her.

“What with the smile?”

“I’ve never thought one of the most beautiful girls in the school would dirty her hands because of a boy.”

“I just want you to get the damn blond, so I can finally have Zhan Zheng Xi for myself. But I need to know the kind of interest you have.”

“You are known as the ‘homophobic’, did you know that? Why would I say exactly what I want to do with Jian Yi, especially because he’s the main reason He Tian fucked me up, if you will judge me?”

“Why would I judge the person who is making my plan works? You want to screw him, don’t you?”

“Yes. His skin is way softer than yours. Maybe that’s the reason Zhan Zheng Xi prefers him over you.” He teased.

“Go fuck yourself!”

“But we will have to wait.”

“Why?”

“We will need help, and the person who’s willing to help told me to wait. I can’t disobey this order, he’s a big fish, you know?”

“How long?”

“Maybe a month.”

“A whole month? That’s too long!”

“Don’t help, then. But I’ll need to cut that sour tongue of yours, because I can’t have you spilling the beans to everyone.”

“Tch.”

“Will you wait the whole month, pretty girl?”

“I will, m’fucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now there aren't any mysteries around He Tian, happy? I hope so HAHAH.
> 
> For the ones that REALLY want that TianShan action, think with me: Redhead needs time to trust He Tian once more. What I mean is, calm them titties, deal?
> 
> Redhead's mother is a sweetheart, isn't she? I freaking love her <3
> 
> And by the way, that scene of TianShan couple, where they are at He Tian's house, my beta said they sounded like a married couple. Do you agree? I do HAHAH.
> 
> Last but not least, She Li and Xiao Bitch are back!
> 
> See you guys on the next chappie~
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	8. After Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well.
> 
> I guess I should give the warning first, to get your hormones super hyped:
> 
>  **WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**  
>  There is a SMUT ahead. No, it does not involve any of the main characters. Yes, it is MxM. The pairing? The most crackship you guys can ever think of. Seriously. And, of course, it was the VERY FIRST smut I have EVER written in ENGLISH, so... It is quite crappy, I'm sorry, don't expect too much.
> 
> The warnings are done, I'll let you guys **_enjoy the chappie now~_**

“That was delicious.” He Tian said. “You are an amazing cook, Redhead.”

“Thank you, I guess.” Guan Shan stood up and started cleaning the table.

He took the bowls and chopsticks, as well as the pan and threw them on the sink. He wet a piece of fabric and ran it through the table, amazed on how the black haired boy could make a mess while eating. He put on the rubber gloves and started washing the dishes.

Ten minutes and he was taking the gloves off and gathering his things. He sent a quick message on his cellphone and put on his jacket, the weather forecast said it had a chance of raining that night. He thought about borrowing an umbrella from He Tian, but decided to not depend on the other guy. Guan Shan opened the door when he heard He Tian calling him.

“Redhead! I want dumplings tomorrow. And Qing Tang Yu Wan*.”

“We’ll need to go out to buy groceries, then.” He shouted. “You don’t have the ingredients for this dish.”

“Do you know how to make it?”

“I’m going to repeat, He Tian, my family used to own a restaurant. I’ve started learning how to cook since I was young. Can I go home now?”

“I want you to stay, but I can’t force you, so go. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

* * *

 

“Zhan Xixi!” Jian Yi screamed upon opening the hospital bedroom’s door. “How was your day?”

“Quite boring.”

“Are you hungry?”

“A lot.” He smiled. “You brought food?”

“The nurses said you couldn’t eat anything too heavy, so I brought soup.”

“I wonder how I’m going to eat this.” He mumbled, looking at his hands, all plastered, with pins on each one of his fingers.

“I can feed you, haha.” Jian Yi’s cheeks blushed a little. “Did they say how much time you need to keep those things on?”

“In one week they are going to do another x-ray, depending on what it shows, I can take off the pins, the cast will go on for more time, though. But they think I’ll be a hundred percent healed in one month.”

“And what about the stiches?”

“It depends on my healing speed. But the chest ones I’m sure will take longer, the wounds were way deeper than the ones on my arms and shoulders.”

“And when are you leaving this place?” He asked, blowing the soup. “Say aah.”

“They want me to leave as soon as possible, so I won’t get any infections.” Zhan Zheng Xi answered, eating the soup afterwards.

When Jian Yi was blowing another spoon of soup, the door opened, revealing a small girl with light-brown hair and light-blue eyes. Her bright expression was replaced with one of pure disgust, the moment she saw the blond feeding her beloved brother. The brunette girl grabbed a chair and dragged it near her brother’s bed.

“I heard a girl visited you today, big brother.” She said looking piercingly through Jian Yi.

“I bet it was Xiao Hui.” The blond answered mischievously. “She has a crush on you, after all.”

“Yeah, it was her. She brought me tea.” He pointed to a bottle sitting on the nightstand with his chin.

“Was it tasty?” His sister asked.

“Yes.”

“Tastier than me?” Jian Yi provoked, smiling when he saw Zhan Zheng Xi’s cheeks turn into a thousand shades of red.

“JIAN YI!” He screamed.

“ARGH, YOU DAMN PERV!” The girl yelled as well.

“Sorry.” He chuckled. “I really needed to see the little sister’s reaction. It was totally worth it, little sister.”

“Why don’t you die already?”

“Ugh, you’re so sour today.”

“Cut it, you two.” Zhan Zheng Xi interfered. “If you guys are going to fight, then please leave. Both!”

“I’m feeding you right now, Zhan Xixi, I can’t leave.” He blew another spoon. “Aah.”

“What did you come for, by the way?” The brunet boy asked his sister after swallowing the soup.

“Mom asked me to bring you clean clothes, toothbrush, those sort of things.” She said showing him the bag she carried.

“That’s going to be useful.” He said eating one more spoon. “You can put it on the cabinet.”

“Sure.” She stood up and went to the cabinet, opening it and putting the bag inside. “Dad said he’s coming tomorrow to help you shower, since you’d probably be embarrassed if mom did.”

“Of course I would, for fucks sake.” He gulped another spoon of soup. “There is anything else?”

“No, there isn’t.” She said, receiving a confused look from Zhan Zheng Xi. “I’m not leaving until he leaves too, just for you to know.”

“Damn, this girl is such a c-**“

“CUTEY, right? I agree completely.” The brunet said, giving his blond friend a deadly glare. “ _Can’t you control your damn mouth?_ ” He murmured to Jian Yi.

“ _Sorry, I’ll be quiet._ ” The blond whispered back, looking to Zhan Zheng Xi with puppy eyes.

The three of them stayed quiet for the rest of the time being. Jian Yi kept feeding Zhan Zheng Xi under the repulsed frown of his friend’s little sister. When he finished feeding the brunet, he grabbed the bottle and poured a cup of tea, making Zhan Zheng Xi drink it. Jian Yi then took his belongings and walked to the door, waving lightly to his friend. When he was closing the door, he smiled to the brunet and winked, giggling upon the other guy’s reaction.

* * *

 

She Li was tired. He had to deal with annoying nurses the entire day, trying to convince them that the hospital’s bureaucracy wasn’t needed, and that he was completely fine. At evening he had to talk to the homophobic pretty girl, as people started calling her. She was so damn obnoxious he felt tempted on pushing her from the rooftop at least a hundred times.

But now he was finally home. He could take a hot shower and open a beer, which God knows how his underage ass got, and relax on his couch. She Li took off his clothes and entered the shower, groaning lowly when the warm water made contact with his skin.

Fifteen minutes and he left the shower, drying and putting on his boxers. The heater was on, so he didn’t bother on wearing anything else. He headed to the kitchen, determined to drink some alcohol, when he noticed that someone was sitting on his sofa. He recognized that black hair, shaved near the nape, and those broad shoulders.

“How did you come in? I locked the door.”

“You know how, She Li. Change your question, boy.”

“What are you doing in here? I thought we had made our deal already. I even told the despicable girl.”

“I’m sure you know what I want. You know I’m not helping you for free.”

“You came to me offering your help and I’ll have to pay for it, He Qiang? Seriously?”

“Well, lad.” He walked to She Li, looking right into his eyes. “I am in deep shit right now. My boss wants to kill me and everything. If I can’t manage to cover my backside, I might as well take advantage of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m already fucked, that’s why I offered my help. But you know who I am, She Li. Did you really think the great He Qiang would help you for free?”

“What do you want, then?”

“I heard you don’t want to put your hands only on the blondie. Who is the other person you want?”

“His name is Mo Guan Shan, he betrayed me.”

“That’s not the only reason, is it?” He asked with slitted eyes.

“Of course it is.”

“Who beat you up?” He Qiang slid his hands through She Li’s bruised arms.

“Why do you care?”

“It was He Tian, wasn’t it?”

“If you know, why do you ask?”

“He Tian is pretty close to that Mo Guan Shan boy, isn’t he?”

“You already know everything, why are you asking me?”

“You want to get the redheaded lad to piss He Tian off. That’s clever; the boy is quite weak compared to my little brother.” She Li’s eyes widened a bit. “You didn’t know He Tian was my brother?”

“Tell me what you want.” He dodged the question.

“Two things.” He showed She Li two fingers. “When we get the two boys, you can do whatever you want with Jian Yi, but the Redhead is mine.”

“So you have a kink for gingers?” The white haired smirked.

“I just enjoy stealing my little brother’s toys. He is the only one who can fight me on equal terms. About my second request…” He Qiang grinned. “ _I want you_.” He hissed.

“Why?” She Li was shocked, but he wouldn’t dare show it.

“ _Because I have a kink for people that walk around wearing only underwear_.”

She Li smirked. He closed the small distance between them and sealed their lips. He Qiang kissed back right away, grabbing the younger by the waist and dragging him closer. Their tongues clashed for dominance, in a fight none of them wanted to lose. She Li’s hands traveled through He Qiang’s shirt, lifting it as they kissed.

The black haired man broke the kiss to help the other take his own shirt off, attacking She Li’s neck as soon as the shirt was thrown away. He sucked and bit the milky skin, making sure purple hickeys would appear soon. The white haired boy started panting when he felt the sharp pain on the curve of his neck, refusing to let any sound come out of his mouth.

He Qiang unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, taking them off as he sought the other guy’s lips. As they kissed, She Li slid his hands down He Qiang’s chest, grabbing the black haired man’s bulge when his hand reached his crotch. He could feel He Qiang’s breath had become ragged, and it made him smirk on the other’s lips.

The older one pushed She Li a little, making him stop the kiss. He grinned at the younger boy and took his hands, making them hold his boxer’s waistband. The white haired boy understood the hint and helped the other man took them off, being surprised as He Qiang’s hands pushed him down.

“Knees. Now.”

“What?” He asked, struggling.

“Suck me.”

He Qiang didn’t give She Li time to answer, he had already overcome the other’s strength, and the white haired boy was on his knees. She Li also didn’t have time to think, as He Qiang put his member on his mouth as soon as he reached the floor.

She Li clearly didn’t want to suck the other off, so he didn’t even try to do it in a pleasurable way. The moment he scratched He Qiang’s length with his teeth, the black haired man understood it was getting dangerous for him, and took off his member from the other’s mouth.

“Do you want to die that much?” He threatened.

“I am not your bitch.”

“Yeah, I treat my bitches better than that. Stand up and turn your back to me.”

“Hah, do you really think I’m going to bottom you?” She Li asked fiercely. What he didn’t expect was the blade touching his neck, cold and sharp.

“Yes I do.”

It was enough for She Li to understand he wasn’t on any position of upsetting He Qiang. He stood up and turned around, leaning on the couch’s backrest, giving the black haired man better access. He was prepared to feel like being ripped in two, but all he felt was a cold and wet sensation down his rear.

“I really wanted to go dry on you, see you bleed and writhe in pain.” He Qiang hissed. “But I’m not feeling like being crushed today.”

It didn’t mean he was going to be nice either, though. He Qiang pressed three fingers at once, smirking upon hearing She Li’s restrained scream. That was exactly the way he liked his prey: yelling in pain. He didn’t even wait for She Li to get used to the feeling, and took off his fingers, pressing himself hard.

“STOP IT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! IT HURTS!” She Li pleaded, receiving a chuckle as a response.

“I’m not stopping until I come.”

And he meant it. Thrusting his member in and out of She Li’s hole, He Qiang started gaining speed. He was amused with the white haired boy’s low pants, he still refused to let a sound come out of his mouth, when they both heard the doorbell. An evil smiled rested on He Qiang’s lips when She Li trembled, his heartbeat skyrocketing.

“The door is unlocked.” He Qiang shouted. “Come in.”

“What?” She Li started struggling one more time, giving up when he felt the cold and sharp sensation on his neck, and saw the door slowly opening. Whoever entered would have a full front view of what was happening there.

“WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL?” She Li’s eyes widened. The last person he was waiting for was exactly the one who entered.

“H-how-“ He tried forming a phrase, but the pain with hints of pleasure didn’t want to let him accomplish it. “K-know.” He Qiang was thrusting faster and faster, without bothering if he was hitting She Li’s sweet spot or not. “L-live.”

“I’m leaving.” The person said.

“You leave, you die.” He Qiang said between ragged breaths. “Just enjoy the show, girl.”

“I’m not afraid of you. I don’t even know you.”

“Y-YOU SHOULD.” She Li screamed, since he said it the same moment as He Qiang (finally) hit his sweet spot.

The girl didn’t say anything else; she just sat on the armchair and waited for them to finish their ‘show’. It didn’t take long. A few more thrusts and He Qiang came, taking his member out of She Li’s ass. Noticing that he wouldn’t do anything to help him, the white haired boy grabbed his own erection, pumping it until he reached his orgasm.

“Who are you?” He Qiang walked to the girl and grabbed her chin, making her look into his eyes.

“Xiao Hui.” She said. “Your hand smells funny.”

“That’s the lube’s smell, honey.” He answered, turning her face. “You’re pretty.”

“L-lube?” She slapped his hand. “Don’t tell me you were doing what I think you were doing with this hand.”

“What do you mean?” He Qiang smirked. “Like finger fucking She Li? Because that was EXACTLY what I was doing.”

“Oh shit, that’s gross.” She stood up and started walking towards the place she thought was the bathroom. When she was midway He Qiang gave She Li a signal and whispered something she didn’t hear. The white haired boy grabbed her arm and kissed her, deeply. “WHY DID YOU KISS ME? YOU JERK!” She screamed after pushing him.

“I just blew him.”

“Geez, I’ll have to wash my face and mouth with bleach.”

“How did you know where I live?”

“I followed you. I wanted to know who was this person who said we needed to wait, so I thought that I could discover something if I followed you. I never thought I would encounter such scene, though.”

“That’s a nice reward for a nosy girl.” He Qiang said. “I am the person who wanted a month.”

“Ha? So for a good fuck you agreed on delaying our plans?”

“Good fuck? Do you know who this person is, Xiao?”

“He said you’re not a good fuck.”

“Couldn’t care less. And I bet you don’t know who I am.”

“Who are you?”

“I am the one who sent that boy to the hospital.” He teased. “ _Zhan Zheng Xi._ ”

Xiao Hui’s eyes widened with rage, and the girl walked towards the black haired man. She clenched her fist, swinging it to hit right into He Qiang’s face. He just blocked it with his hand, pressing her fist between his fingers until she started to make a troubled face. Then he let go of her hand forcefully, making her fall to the ground.

“My name is He Qiang. Next time you try hitting me, I’m going to cut that pretty face of yours, leaving the biggest scar I can.”

“Why are you helping?” She hissed feeling humiliated.

“None of your business.”

“I’m not helping if you don’t tell me.”

“Oh, Xiao Hui.” He Qiang grabbed her face again, squeezing her cheeks between his fingers. “Do you really think that much of yourself? We don’t need you.”

“But I have information that could fuck you guys up.”

“I’d cut your tongue off before you had the chance.” He pressed his blade on her lips. She was shaking. “Now you get it, girl? Now you understand who those people you got involved with are?”

“I won’t run away now.” She spitted. “I said I’d help, I’ll help. Whatever I need to do I will do. I’m not afraid.”

“What do you think about it, She Li?”

“Give her the mark.”

“T-the mark? What is it?”

He Qiang didn’t answer. He ripped a piece of the girl’s skirt and gagged her. She Li came from behind and gripped onto her arms with one hand, making her stay still, and the other covered her mouth. He Qiang got her hand and his blade, carving the character for ‘Huen’ on her right palm. She tried to scream, but the gag and the hand didn’t let anything loud come out.

After He Qiang finished his art work, Xiao Hui was sweating, panting and crying. He looked into her eyes while he licked the blade, tasting her blood.

“Welcome to the family.”

“Huh?” Xiao Hui was confused.

“He Qiang used to work for one of the biggest Mafia groups here in China. He left it to start his own family. We are a part of it.”

“You know what you could do, Xiao?” He Qiang asked while taking off the gag. “You are going to tell me their schedule.”

“Whose?”

“Damn, girl, you’re pretty dumb, huh. Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, Mo Guan Shan and of course, my little brother, He Tian.”

“Can I have a bodyguard?”

“Are you afraid of getting beaten?”

“Yes I am. None of them like me.”

“Oh, then, She Li will give you bodyguards. They’ll have to change, though, or else it will get suspicious.”

“Why are we waiting a whole month?”

“Good question, he didn’t tell me either.”

“In order to make the perfect kidnap, the one we don’t want other people to notice right away, we need to plan it, girl. We need to know all the paths they take, the restaurants they eat, when they are together, when they are alone. We need to know if they are carrying any weapons, if their paths go through an isolated place or not. We need to know if they are more into calling or sending e-mails, how much they care for each other. And this is no information you can gather in two days.”

“We are going to analyze their routines, then.”

“Yes. You’ll watch them inside the school. Cleaning duty, P.E. classes, if they went to the nurse’s office. I want eyes all over that school. Outside school grounds, that’s my underling’s job.”

“You said you didn’t need me, why are you giving me a job?”

“I could ask for She Li or one of his underlings, Xiao, which means I don’t necessarily need you. But the fact that you are small, cute, smart and not suspicious makes this job easier for you. Can I count on you, or I’ll need to cut your tongue and pinky right here?”

“I’ll do it, He Qiang.”

“Mr. He, for you is Mr. He.”

“Mr. He.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: I've written BEFORE Old Xian gave He Qiang a name, so he is named He Qiang on this fanfic, deal with it.
> 
> Yes, the entire conversation between Xiao Hui, She Li and He Qiang, the two guys were naked. Just saying before anybody asks. And don’t ask me where He Qiang keeps his knife. I don’t know either.
> 
> It took me three days to write only the smut part. And I absolutely HATED it. I Actually hated this entire chapter, but we needed it so, whatever. Those transition chapters are really annoying, they seem boring as hell, but they are pretty much needed, or else things goes too hasty.
> 
> *Qing Tang Yu Wan is a soup with little white dumplings in it. The dumplings are made of fish, and the soup broth with bacon, mushroom, bamboo sprout and peas. I honestly want to eat this someday, sounds delicious to me.
> 
> **I thought about ‘cock blocker’, because I don’t see Jian Yi cussing at Zi Xi, but you are free to think whatever word with c that comes to your mind. Like cunt.
> 
> That's all for today, and hope you guys have the best Thursday~
> 
> (I know I said at the beginning of the chappie that Zhan Xixi would make Jian Yi wash the dishes, but he didn't, just think that he fled, not that I completely forgot what I did before.)
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	9. After Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnn *thinking*
> 
> Today's reference will be:
> 
> "Rules are made to be broken. Like buildings. Or people."
> 
> **Enjoy the chappie~**

After a week, the three guys got sort of used to not having Zhan Zheng Xi around them at school. That day in special, a Saturday, there were at the rooftop, eating their lunches. He Tian and Guan Shan were sitting side by side, while Jian Yi was leaning his arms on the guardrail, his back facing the other two. The blond took a deep breath, extremely confused with something happening on the courtyard.

“Sometimes I feel like a third wheel, without Zhan Xixi here.”

“You’re not.” Guan Shan said flustered.

“I just said it feels like it, Redhead, I didn’t want to imply anything.” He heard a huff. “There is a little thing bothering me.”

“Which is?” He Tian was curious.

“Xiao bitch. It has been over a week she doesn’t bother us.”

“Her crush is Zhan Zheng Xi, it is normal she’s quiet. Isn’t it?”

“It should. But she visited the hospital only once, and it was last week, which means she’s not bothering Zhan Xixi either.” He exhaled lightly. “But that’s not the point.”

“What is it, then?”

“I don’t know if you guys noticed, but I took a liking to observing the yard.”

“We did.” Both answered in unison.

“It started on Monday. Xiao bitch was being followed closely by a shaved headed guy. Tuesday it was a brunet with short hair. Wednesday it was a blond, also short hair. Thursday the shaved headed guy again. Yesterday the brunet with short hair again. Did you guys realize anything they have in common?”

“Besides being a quite common appearance on this school?” He Tian asked. “Nah.”

“Are they the guys that were with me the day I tried to beat you up?” Redhead muttered.

“Yep.” Jian Yi sighed.

“Are you sure it is not a coincidence?”

“I thought it was.” Jian Yi made a short pause. “Until today.” He pointed to the courtyard with his index finger.

“Let me see it.” Redhead stood up and walked to the guardrail, looking at the place the blond was pointing at. “She Li?”

“First she was hanging out with the underlings, now she’s with She Hi himself.”

“They could be dating.” He Tian shrugged. “He probably sent the underlings to protect her. The girlfriend of a gang leader is something valuable.”

“I hope that’s the case.”

“I think I might agree with He Tian, Jian Yi. Especially after the things I’ve said to her.”

“What did you say, Redhead?” Jian Yi’s golden gaze met Guan Shan’s auburn eyes.

“She came to me all pissed one day. It was before Zhan Zheng Xi’s kidnapping. She was bitching about things like _I should keep my boyfriend’s tongue inside my mouth, so he wouldn’t say useless stuff_.

“Xiao was referring to me. It was last week’s Monday.” He Tian said, smirking when he saw Redhead’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“I said to her she should be the one keeping her tongue inside someone else’s mouth. Maybe she took my advice, I don’t know.”

“Let’s hope that’s it. We three know how much the two of them despise us. Well, she despises me. But I’m sure She Li hates you guys’ guts.”

“You think they could be planning something together?” Guan Shan asked.

“Not really. I just thought it was strange for them to be so friendly with each other. And to be honest, if I were her and if I were planning something with She Li, I wouldn’t want to be seen with him. The same goes the other way.”

“So I am indeed right.” He Tian stood up. “We should stop nosing on other people’s lives now.”

“Sure, sure.” Jian Yi shrugged. “I will go back to class now.” He walked to the door and left, being followed by a redhead.

“Wait for me, I’m going too.” Guan Shan tried, but before he could reach the door, He Tian’s arm got in his way.

“Where do you think you are going, _Mo Guan Shan_?”

“C-class?” Redhead stuttered. It was about the fifth* time He Tian called him like _that_ , and it sent shivers directly down his spine.

“But we still need to decide what we are having for dinner, right?”

“We can discuss it after class, He Tian. Come on, we are going to be late.”

“You never cared for this before, why are you caring now?”

“You won’t believe if I say my mom asked me to be a good student, will you?”

“Nope.”

“Ok, fine, you win. Happy now?” Redhead shrugged and sat on the floor, same spot he was before.

“Very much, thanks.” He Tian smiled and sat beside Guan Shan.

“What do you want for dinner, then?”

“Not so fast, Redhead, we have the entire seventh period to think about it.”

“What do you want, geez? Can’t you be more direct?” Redhead was almost face palming.

“Do you trust me?”

“W-what?” He stuttered. “I’m trying my best to.”

“I can take it as a yes?”

“Probably.”

“Ok, cool. But you know what, _Mo Guan Shan_?” Sixth. “You ask me all sorts of things and I answer them truthfully, right?”

“Yes.”

“Can I ask you to ask me one question in special?”

“That was confusing, but, I don’t know, go ahead, whatever.”

“Ask me what I know about you.”

“I don’t get it, He Tian.” Redhead was very confused at that moment.

“Just do it.”

“What do you know about me?”

“You are smaller than me. You have bad grades. You like fighting but are not really good at it. Even though I offered to help you, you refused. You know how to cook marvelously well. You live with you mom. Your parents, plural, used to have a restaurant.”

“I don’t see your point.”

“What do you know about me?”

“A lot of things.”

“Exactly, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Seventh. “I dare to say that you know everything you need to know about me. And yet I don’t know half as much about you.”

“You never asked.”

“Oh, I did. A thousand times. You always get your way out of the questions. Very slippery, you know.”

“What do you want to know, He Tian?” Guan Shan sighed, defeated.

“What happened to the restaurant?”

“Bankrupted.”

“Why?”

“My father wasn’t a good manager. Even though the food was good, we didn’t have many clients. The place was doomed to go into ruin.” Guan Shan threaded his fingers through his hair. “So he had the amazing idea of getting a loan. But then bank never lent him the money, so he went to a loan shark.”

“…” He Tian was speechless.

“The debt’s interest only grew, so he started stealing. A golden necklace over here, a ruby ring over there. He was good at it, so a gang put his eyes on him. With the promise of fifty-fifty, they tried to rob a bank. Guess I don’t need to tell you what happened.”

“He got arrested. And what about the loan sharks?”

“They are the reason why I need money. They already beat my mom up several times and I’m not letting this happen ever again.” He was on the verge of tears. Tears of anger.

“Do you know who they are, the loan sharks?”

“I wish I did. They always come with their faces covered. The only thing I’ve ever noticed was that all of them had the same mark on their hands.”

“Mark?”

“I’ve never seen it long enough to know what is it, but is something on their hands. It’s never on the same place, though. The size is different too. Sometimes they wear gloves too, which makes seeing it impossible.”

“When they usually appear?”

“Every Thursday after lunchtime. That’s why I ask you to pay me on Wednesdays.”

“Can I go to your place next Thursday?”

“What are you planning?”

“Pin one down. See the mark. Let him go.”

“Not happening.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve tried. Obviously I didn’t succeed. They waited for me to leave home for school and then…”

“Your mom?” He Tian asked, Guan Shan only nodded.

“I told him to not get money from those people. I told him…” Redhead was hugging his legs, head buried on his knees. “He said I knew nothing. The first thing they took from us was the restaurant.”

“So it still exists?”

“The place does, it is not a restaurant anymore, though.”

“What is it, then?”

“A brothel.”

“Can you take me there?”

“I’m sorry, He Tian, but I don’t want to get you involved with it. Ask me anything but that, seriously.”

“Tch.” He Tian huffed.

Both of them stayed quiet for a long time, looking straight through the guardrail. The wind was cold and the sky blue, with a few clouds. After thinking about what to say to Redhead, He Tian chose to go back to the real reason why they were still on the rooftop.

“Do you know how to cook foreign food?”

“I’ve never tried before. I wanted to, but I’ve never had the money to afford such luxuries.” Guan Shan answered sincerely, relieved that He Tian decided to change the subject.

“Want to try it today?”

“I can’t assure you it will be tasty, but I guess it will be a good experience.”

“Pick a country, then. I’ll pick the dish.”

“A country?” Redhead leaned his chin on his palm, thinking. “Japan?”

“Seriously, _Mo Guan Shan_?” Eighth. “Japan is too close.”

“You were the one asking me to choose.”

“Ok, you got me on that one. What do you think about rice and curry?”

“Curry is not Japanese, you know that, right?”

“Ah, really?”

“Even though they eat that a lot over there, curry is actually an Indian dish.”

“What would you pick, then?”

“If you were willing to invite more people, a nabe party would be nice, since the weather has gotten colder. But for just the two of us, something like katsudon would do. You also need to remember that nabe is a kind of stew, and you just had that a few days ago.”

“You said you didn’t know how to cook foreign food.” He Tian was astonished.

“Not knowing how to cook doesn’t mean I don’t know the dish.” Guan Shan shrugged. “Come on, I gave you options.”

“Jian Yi said something about Zhan Zheng Xi leaving the hospital today, we could do that ‘nabe party’ or something on his house. I don’t care if I’ve eaten that recently, stew is always welcome.”

“Why on his house?”

“I doubt his parents, or even Jian Yi, will let him go out just after leaving the hospital.”

“True.”

“Soooooo. I’m going to send Jian Yi an e-mail, telling him to talk to Zhan Zheng Xi’s family. If it’s ok, nabe party it is, if it’s not, katsudon!”

“Either way we’ll need to go shopping for groceries, so just remember to tell me after classes.”

* * *

 

“Hello there, Zhan Xixi!” Jian Yi entered the hospital bedroom excited. “How do you feel knowing that you’re leaving this place in an hour or two?”

“I’m feeling good.” He smiled. “The nurses also said I can eat whatever I want now.”

“That’s amazing!”

“You look overly happy today, Jian Yi. What happened?”

“Why can you read me so well, damn it?” The blond made a fake sad face. “It is supposed to be a surprise, Zhan Xixi.”

“You know I’m not really fond of surprises.”

“He Tian is going to throw a nabe party at your house.”

“Why a nabe party? We are Chinese.”

“Redhead mumbled something about needing to learn how to cook foreign food. I bet it was He Tian who asked him that.”

“I will never understand those guys’ relationship.”

“Well, I can explain it to you. It’s nothing really hard to get, to be honest.”

“I don’t have anything to do, neither do you, so go ahead.”

“Long story short, He Tian asked Redhead to work for him after the incident with your head. They had a fight, Redhead got in trouble, and we saved his ass. Redhead didn’t forgive He Tian, though. But it seems that after my dad got you they started to get along again. They had a talk, or something, I guess.”

“Why did they fight, in the first place?”

“He Tian kissed Redhead.”

“Are you for real? I thought He Tian had a thing for you, always clinging.”

“He told me himself. That he kissed Redhead. He also said Redhead got reeeeeally mad at him.” Jian Yi smirked. “Are you jealous, Zhan Xixi?”

“Of course I am.” He rolled his eyes. “Not. It was just an impression I had.”

“You don’t need to be jealous, Zhan Xixi.” The blond said, ignoring everything Zhan Zheng Xi was saying. “He Tian is head over heels for Redhead.”

“And Guan Shan?”

“Just like you were two weeks ago.”

“So you think he likes He Tian?”

“I don’t have a single clue; Redhead is a hard person to figure out.”

“I see.” Zhan Zheng Xi sighed. “I’m going to start physiotherapy at Monday.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it seems they can take off the cast already. But they said that if it hurts too much, I’ll need to put a splint, and stay with my hands immobilized for at least another week.”

“You think you are ok?”

“I can hardly move with the cast, but the times I tried to do it, how can I explain. It’s been almost two weeks since I’ve last moved a bone of my hands of feet. I’m sure it won’t be pleasant.”

“If only I could’ve taken the blow.”

“Don’t you ever repeat that, Jian Yi.” Zhan Zheng Xi was dead serious. “I didn’t like being tortured, but it was thanks to it that I could figure myself out.”

“I know that, but it doesn’t mean I like seeing you hurt, you know?”

“Just like I wouldn’t like seeing YOU hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah. This is going to be a hell of a long argument if we keep on saying this, though.” Jian Yi chuckled. “It would be better if nobody got hurt, right?”

“Now I can agree with you.”

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi kept talking, while the hospital finished all the bureaucratic part. In a couple of hours the brunet was already sitting on a wheelchair, being pushed by Jian Yi. The blond called a cab and they entered it, heading to Zhan Zheng Xi’s home. It took them only thirty minutes to get there. Jian Yi opened the front door happy, shouting.

“Aunt, uncle, little sister, He Tian, Redhead, we are here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually counted how many times I made He Tian say Redhead’s name like that. Yep. I did. Deal with it.
> 
> Well, finally we got some background on Redhead, cool right? And finally Zhan Xixi left the hospital, yays!
> 
> Yes, katsudon is a reference to YoI!
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter, cause I wuv you guys <3
> 
> See you on the next chappie~
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	10. After Nabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Hallo, Shinigami-sama~
> 
> So, I'm super hyped today, because I had those AWESOME ideas for my new fanfiction project. Oh, I'm so happy *wiggles feet* I've started writing the first chapter, and it will be 10 chapters long. It will be on the Naruto fandom, and will be called Canvas, it will also be yaoi, but the ship is a secret *winks*
> 
> Now, enough from my rambling, and let's **go on with the chappie~**

“Are you sure it was your first time cooking Japanese food, Redhead?” Jian Yi asked, hands resting on top of his stomach. “I’m hella full, geez.”

“Nabe is just a stew, there is no secret to it.”

“You are so humble, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Ninth. “We should get going, it’s getting late.”

“I still need to wash the dishes.” Redhead said standing up.

“No, you’re not cleaning, Redhead, not in my house. Last time you had to do everything on your own, Jian Yi will do it today.”

“Eh, Zhan Xixi? Why me?”

“Because you are a damn lazy bastard. If I could I’d help you, but you know I can’t.” Zhan Zheng Xi showed his hands, plastered.

“If everything is settled, let’s go, Redhead!” He Tian said cheerfully, dragging Guan Shan to the door.

“Wait a little bit, damn.” Redhead said while breaking free from the hold on his wrist. “Thank you for the hospitality, Mrs. Zhan. I’m sorry if we caused any trouble.” He bowed.

“Such a polite, kid. You guys should learn with him. Thank you for the wonderful meal, Guan Shan, you really have some amazing cooking skills.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He Tian said and dragged Redhead outside.

“Are you spending the night, Jian Yi?” The brunette lady asked.

“Not today, aunt, I have some urgent things to do at home.” He smiled half-heartedly. “But next time I’ll sleep over for sure.”

“Ok, then, bye-bye.”

“Bye-bye.” Jian Yi left the apartment and walked towards He Tian and Redhead.

“We thought you’d spend the night.”

“I wanted to, really did, but I need to talk to my mom about some things.”

“About your father?” He Tian asked.

“Yeah. I’ve waited too long to ask her about everything, to be honest with you guys. I’m already eighteen, I think I deserve to know.”

“I see. You are going this way, right, Jian Yi?”

“Yeah, bye. See you guys on Monday.”

“See ya.” Redhead kept walking beside He Tian, until he realized something. “Why am I going with you? I need to go home.”

“No, no, no.” He Tian shook his finger and his head. “Today you didn’t have cleaning duty, which means you need to clean my apartment.”

“For fucks sake, He Tian, seriously? It’s already past ten; I don’t want to be home after midnight.”

“You don’t need to, silly. You can spend the night.”

“I’m not spending the night at your house.”

“Come on, _Mo Guan Shan_ , pretty please?” Tenth.

“ _Why he keep saying my name like this, damn it? And I can’t even complain, or else he’ll do it ten times more_.” Guan Shan thought. “If I go. IF. Can I clean your apartment tomorrow? I’m really tired.”

“Of course you can, Redhead. I wouldn’t want my maid sick out of exhaustion.”

“Can we go to my house so I can get some clean clothes?”

“Not a chance. If we go there you’ll want to stay, I know you. I will lend you some clothes.”

“Ah.” Guan Shan sighed. “I won’t be able to win over you, right?”

“Maybe in a thousand years.” He Tian chuckled. “Let’s go!”

“ _I didn’t even said I was going, damn it_.” Redhead muttered.

* * *

 

“I’m home.” Jian Yi said to no one, or at least he thought he was saying to no one.

“You’re late.” A female voice said. “Where you were?”

“Now you care? You know where I was.”

“How could I know? I don’t.”

“Of course you fucking do! That little dog of yours follows me everywhere.”

“Sit.” She pointed to the couch. “Who’s my little dog and why are you saying that?”

“I didn’t know exactly what was going on, I actually don’t know yet, but the point is, mom: the first time I thought I managed to have a friend that was not Zhan Zheng Xi, the guy knows more about me than I do. I’m not smart, I know I’m not, but I can connect some dots.”

“What do you mean?”

“He Tian. You are paying him, aren’t you? You are paying him to be my friend, because you know he’s strong, you know he can protect me. You don’t trust Zhan Xixi.”

“I’ve never asked him to be your friend.” She lied. “I only said he didn’t need to hide anymore. Becoming your friend was his idea solely.”

“Do you think I believe you?”

“I don’t care if you do or do not, Jian Yi.”

“What happened between you and my father? The only thing I remember is a very weird dream where you were holding me and he was bleeding.”

“He almost got us killed. That was the day I left him. I said I wasn’t going to give him my child, I didn’t want you to go down that path. He asked for another child, I denied.”

“That’s why he’s after me?”

“He wants the business to stay on the family. He earns a lot of money and lives a good life, but he’s on the verge of death every single day, I’m not letting you have the same fate as him.”

“And you, how do you get your money? And don’t tell me he gives you, I’m not buying that one.”

“I know people. Influent people.”

“When are you going to tell me the truth? The real one.”

“I’m already telling you the truth, Jian Yi.”

“LIAR!” He yelled. “YOU ARE A DAMN LIAR! YOU REALLY THINK I’M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE DOING THOSE SORT OF THINGS TO PROTECT ME? DO YOU THINK I’M THAT NAÏVE?”

“Calm down, boy.”

“OR WHAT, YOU’LL KILL ME?”

“I saved you from him several times, I got you a bodyguard that rescued your friend with you, and I don’t say a word about that ridiculous relationship you have with that Zhan Zheng Xi boy. If I wanted to kill you, Jian Yi, you’d be dead already.” Her golden eyes were cold. “You keep saying that I don’t give a damn about you, but you are the one who knows nothing about this world. But if that bothers you so much, Jian Yi, I can cease He Tian’s contract and leave this place. You’ll be on your own, like you think you always were.”

“Don’t do that.” He mumbled. “He Tian won’t have a place to go if you do that to him.”

“Make up your mind, then. And stop blaming me for every damn bad thing that happens to you. Because I know you think the fact that Zhan Zheng Xi is on a wheelchair right now is my fault.”

“If you had given him another child, it wouldn’t happen.”

“Tell me, Jian Yi. Giving him you or another child, what’s the difference? It would be two different people? Yes, it would. But I would be giving him a child of mine to suffer, and that’s what I don’t want. People on the Mafia don’t last long, son. I don’t want to bury my children.”

Jian Yi couldn’t say a thing. She was right. Liar or not, she was right.

* * *

 

“Hello, ma?”

“ _Guan Shan, where are you_?”

“I’m sorry for not calling earlier, ma. I’m at He Tian’s. I have to do a bunch of things of here, so I’m not going home today, ok?”

“ _It’s fine, son. I just want you to remember one thing_.”

“What?”

“ _Please, Guan Shan, wear a condom_.”

“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Guan Shan hung up, feeling his entire body burn. He was red from head to toe, trying to hide from the world. The big problem was that He Tian did notice the sudden change on the boy’s skin color, which made him sneak around the Redhead, whispering on his ear.

“ _Why are you blushing, Mo Guan Shan_?” The damned eleventh time.

“None of your business.” He answered grumpy. “I’ll take a shower.”

“Sure, sure.”

Guan Shan entered the bathroom thumping, bashing the door behind him.

“I wonder what Mrs. Mo said to make him so damn embarrassed.”

* * *

 

“This first week, what did you discover?” He Qiang asked.

“Let’s see.” Xiao Hui exhaled lightly, grabbing a small pink notebook. “Mo Guan Shan and He Tian are together every time they are not having a class, and they skipped together today.”

“So can we be sure that if we get the redheaded boy, my brother will get worried?”

“Yes. Guan Shan doesn’t really care for He Tian, but He Tian does care for Guan Shan.”

“Little bro grew attached, huh. And about the blondie?”

“He usually hangs out with Guan Shan and He Tian, but not every day. At least two days in a week he stays alone. Those days are usually Tuesday and Thursday, he stays on the classroom, copying things on his notebook, probably for Zhan Zheng Xi. Even though you said it wasn’t necessary, I followed them. Some days I followed Jian Yi, others I followed the other two. I asked one of She Li’s underlings to follow the one I wasn’t following.”

“If you say ‘follow’ one more time I’m going to punch you, no kidding. What did you discover?”

“Jian Yi went to the hospital every day. Today Zhan Zheng Xi got released, so I’ll have to keep… Stalking him to see where he’ll go from now on. He Tian and Guan Shan always leave the school together, and always go to the same place. He Tian’s house.”

“Are they going out?”

“Nobody knows. The security on your brother’s building is pretty damn good. Once they enter, we don’t know what happens. But Guan Shan always leaves.”

“What do you mean?”

“They go to together, they do whatever they do, but Guan Shan always come back home after that. Usually at ten o’clock. But today when they entered the building it was almost eleven, and by the moment I got here, he hadn’t left yet. The guys think he’s probably spending the night today.”

“Which means they are dating.”

“That’s your assumption. There is another thing.”

“What?”

“Today the four of them spent the dinner time on Zhan Zheng Xi’s house. According to the boys, they were having a ‘nabe party’. But they all left. We thought Jian Yi would sleep over at Zhan Zheng Xi’s, but he didn’t.”

“Any other relevant thing?”

“Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are dating, that’s for sure. The guys took some pictures of them together at the hospital.” She handed He Qiang a few pictures. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were kissing.

“That’s an awesome blackmail material. You are not as useless as I thought.”

“I told you so.”

“Don’t get cocky, girl. How’s your hand?”

“Healing.”

“Don’t let anyone see it, ok?”

“I won’t, I’m even wearing those when I’m at school.” She showed her hands, they were covered by fingerless gloves.

“Nobody asked you why?”

“I said my hands were cold.”

“Great. You’re dismissed for now, Xiao Hui. See you next Saturday.”

* * *

 

Redhead left the bathroom wearing only a towel. Little droplets of water ran down his chest, going all the way to his hips, vanishing on the fluffiness of the white cloth. His hair was still wet, his bangs down, almost covering his eyes. Guan Shan’s face was a little flushed in a light shade of pink, consequence of the hot shower he had taken. He Tian gulped silently, staring at the boy in front of him, which he called “The Image of a God”.

“You shouldn’t walk around like this.” The black haired boy murmured.

“What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?” He Tian asked, walking towards the semi-nude Redhead. “Are you provoking me, _Mo Guan Shan_?” He asked, whispering Redhead’s name on his ear. The slowest and lewdest he could. For the twelfth time.

“I’m going to get dressed!” Redhead almost squeaked, leaving the room as fast as a lightning bolt, locking himself on the bathroom. “I need clothes!” He shouted.

He Tian walked to his wardrobe and got sweatpants and a shirt, going to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly and sat down on the couch again. He could hear the door opening and closing super quickly, which made him giggle. Soon, Redhead was sitting on the couch, on the very opposite side.

“Thank you for the clothes.”

“Calm down, Redhead, I’m not going to pounce on you.”

“I know you won’t.”

“Why did you run away, then?”

“I don’t know. Do you have any laundry?”

“I do, but you’re not touching it today.”

“Why not?”

“You’re really tired, right? You said it yourself.”

“That’s true, but I don’t feel like sleeping right now.”

“Well, you already know the place, so do what you want. I’m going to take my bath now.” He smirked.

Guan Shan was sitting on the couch, looking at the black screen of the TV. He sighed deeply and stood up, walking towards the fridge; he was thirsty from all the walking and shouting. He opened the door and looked inside; almost face palming when he realized He Tian only bought groceries when they were together. Redhead started looking for a bottle of water, but after five minutes looking inside the cool place, he found none.

“He can’t even buy water, seriously?” He grabbed a green bottle. “This will have to do, tch.” He popped the cap and drank a sip, making a weird face afterwards. “Bitter!”

When He Tian left the bathroom, thirty minutes after, he found Guan Shan sitting on* the dinner table. There were four green bottles beside him, and he had a very calm expression. The black haired boy got closer and grabbed a bottle, looking at its label. “Soju”**. He chuckled.

“Redhead.”

“Yeah.” His voice was low, and he spoke on a very slow pace.

“You’re totally drunk, did you know that?”

“Yeah?” He leaned his head on his own shoulder, looking confused.

“Come with me.” He Tian took Guan Shan’s hand, the boy didn’t even flinched upon the contact.

“Okey dokey.” And then both of them sat on the couch, side by side.

“Why did you drink it?”

“I was thirsty, it was the only thing you had on your fridge.” He answered, having a little bit of difficulty with some words.

“I’m glad you already told your mom you’d spend the night. It would be super awkward if I had to tell her that you were not going home because you’re wasted.”

“…”

He Tian didn’t get any answers, so he looked to his right. Redhead was tilted to the left, almost leaning on him, sleeping peacefully. The black haired boy stood up and went to his sheets cabinet, grabbing a blanket and a pillow. He went back to the couch and placed the pillow on it, pushing Redhead onto it. When Guan Shan was laid down, He Tian covered him with the blanket, up to his shoulders.

The boy moved and the blanket fell to the ground, leaving his body uncovered. Redhead’s stomach was exposed, since his shirt was lightly raised. He Tian started to observe the boy in front of him, he wasn’t awake to be embarrassed. He could now admire Guan Shan’s abs, with its white milky skin and toned muscles. A thin line of drool dripped from his mouth to his chin. His cheeks were red, a result of his drunkenness. He Tian smiled when he realized Redhead furrowed his eyebrows even when he slept.

He Tian took two steps further, getting closer to Guan Shan, and stretched his finger, touching between Redhead’s brows; feeling accomplished when he saw his expression soften. Guan Shan looked gorgeous without his usual frown. He Tian sighed and walked towards the kitchen, murmuring.

“It’s getting harder to control myself, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Thirteenth.

“Then don’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes. Yes. YES. YES. YES. I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE STOPPED ON THAT PART!
> 
> 1\. Please don't comment about how I completely forgot about Zhan Zheng Xi telling Jian Yi would wash the dishes. Seriously. I'm dumb af.
> 
> 2\. You guys love Redhead's mother yet?
> 
> 3\. YAY! WET + TOWEL FANSERVICE!
> 
> 4\. Drunk Redhead.
> 
> 5\. Cliffhanger.
> 
> Can it get any better? 
> 
> OH I FUCKING ASSURE YOU IT CAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH *laughs maniacally*
> 
> Ok, I swear I'm ok. Btw, next chapter is one of my favorites.
> 
> See you guys on Monday~
> 
>  
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	11. After Drunkenness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top of the morning to you laddies~
> 
> Did you miss me? *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> So, before going on with the chapter, any of you ever played that very sick game called 'Boyfriend to Death' and its sequence called 'Boyfriend to Death 2'? If the answer is yes, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO GET CAIN TO NOT RIP ME APART/ABANDON ME/DROWN ME/THROW ME FROM THE BALCONY. Cain is a dick. I actually need the first ending, so I can unlock the ending where Cain kills Vincent... *sighs*
> 
> Well, I'm rambling...
> 
> So, let's go?

He Tian was speechless. He knew the other one was drunk, but he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“ _He Tian_.” He said his name so slow that it sent shivers down his spine. His voice was also closer than before. “ _Kiss me_.” He commanded.

“You are drunk, Redhead, go back to sleep.” He Tian said and turned around, realizing the smaller one was right behind him, and now right in front of him. The black haired boy took his cellphone and opened the camera, pointing the device to the drunkard’s face. “Say it again.”

“ _You know_.” He chuckled. “ _You kept saying my name like that, it seemed like you were trying to seduce me_.” He Tian gulped. “ _It worked. I want you to kiss me, He Tian_.” Guan Shan took his time saying his name. “ _Like the first time_.”

‘ _Blackmail material._ ’ He Tian thought, slapping himself mentally afterwards. ‘ _You promised you wouldn’t be a jerk_.’ He decided to not use the video, but not delete it either.

“ _Please_.”

That was the last straw. Guan Shan was already clinging into He Tian’s shirt, licking his own lips with that lewd expression. He Tian grabbed his chin with one hand, and pressed his waist with the other, looking deeply into those coppery eyes.

Redhead’s mouth was half opened, so upon touching their lips, He Tian slid his tongue inside. And Guan Shan kissed him back. Redhead didn’t fight for dominance, though; he was totally at He Tian’s mercy, so the black haired boy did as he pleased. He kissed Guan Shan like he was the most delicious dish he had ever tasted, and he was indeed.

But when He Tian heard Guan Shan moaning seductively on his lips, noticing his mouth wasn’t the only part of his body enjoying the kiss, he pushed Redhead with all his might.

“ _Why did you stop_?” Redhead asked panting. His lips were lightly swollen and his hands were tracing He Tian’s chest, going down the happy trail.

He Tian didn’t answer. He gripped the boy’s wrist before he could reach his crotch and dragged him through the apartment, throwing him on the bed. He covered Redhead with all the blankets and comforters he had, running right to the bathroom, the only room with a door. He closed and locked it, sitting on the floor, closing and opening his fists, whispering to himself.

“Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down.” Like a mantra.

“ _Let me help you, He Tian_.” That lustful tone was driving him crazy. ‘ _A taste of my own medicine. Drunken Redhead is damn smart_.’ He thought.

“Go back to bed, Redhead.” He said dryly.

“ _I want to do_ it.”

“YOU DON’T!” He Tian snapped. “YOU ARE DRUNK AND YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT TOMORROW!”

“ _You don’t want me_?” His voice sounded disappointed.

“Of course I do, damn it!” He Tian said hurt, thinking on how it seemed some sort of test. “But I want you sober, Redhead. I don’t want you to hate me; I want you to like me. Go back to bed, please.” He begged. “I can’t let myself hurt you anymore.”

“ _I’m hard_.”

“Jerk off, do what you need to do, but don’t make me leave this place until you’re gone. Please, Redhead, or else I won’t be able to hold back anymore.”

He Tian thought he would be fine, until he heard Guan Shan panting. ‘ _You are not doing this right in front of the door, are you?_ ’ He thought. And then Redhead started moaning and purring. It began as incoherent sounds, but soon He Tian could understand what he was whining.

“ _H-he T-tian_.” It was his name.

His short nails dug into his palms, He Tian was doing what he could to ignore Guan Shan’s moans, focusing solely on the pain.

But it wasn’t working. His member was rock hard inside his pants, no hints of calming down any soon. He huffed deeply and took both of his pants and underwear off, palming his erection right after. If it was not going to calm down on its own, he would make it calm down forcefully.

* * *

 

Jian Yi was dreaming peacefully when his cellphone e-mail alert woke him up. He looked the time, seeing it was ten in the morning, and opened the e-mail, reading. “ **Hello, big brother. I want to talk to you. Meet me at 11:00, at the Liu Café**.” He looked at the mail address, a mail he didn’t know. But it had ‘Zhan’ on it, so it was probably someone he knew, like little sister.

He took a quick shower and put on some warm clothes, he could sense it was cold outside. Jian Yi left his apartment and went to the Café walking. After thirty minutes he was there. He sat at a table near the window and waited. It was eleven sharp when the brunette girl stepped inside the place.

“Good morning, Jian Yi.” She spitted.

“Sour as always, little sister. Want a Frappuccino? Maybe its sweetness will soften that bitter expression of yours.”

“I don’t want anything that comes from you.”

“Then tell me why did you woke me up early on a Sunday, little girl.”

“I want you to stay away from my brother.”

“May I ask why?”

“Because you only hurt him.” She was angry. “My brother wasn’t a punk, you know? Thanks to you the only thing he’s gaining are scars, a lot of them.”

“I’m sorry little sister.” Jian Yi said upset, it was almost like the girl knew that was his very weakness. “You don’t need to tell me the things I already know.” He confessed. “Did you really think I wasn’t aware of it?”

“I.” Her eyes widened. “Why don’t you let him go?”

“Zhan Xixi saved me, little sister. You wouldn’t understand what your brother had done for me over all those years.”

“That’s why you SHOULD let him go, Jian Yi!” She slapped her hands on the table. “It’s your turn to save him, to protect him.”

“I’m still weak, little sister, and even if I stay away from him, they already know he’s the only thing I care for.”

“Your answer is no?”

“I’m sorry.” He apologized again. “I can’t do what you’re asking me.”

“You know that you just earned an enemy for life, right?”

“We should try to get along, for Zhan Xixi’s sake.” He took a sip of his tea. “Don’t you agree?”

“I don’t. I’m going home.” She prepared to leave, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Tell me your name, I am your brother’s best friend, after all.”

“Let me go, pervert!” She slapped his hand and left the Café.

“I already know it anyway, Zhan Zi Xi.” He giggled. “I know you’re going to be a hard one to deal, but I could get through Zhan Xixi’s heart, right? It will be hard, but not impossible.”

* * *

 

When Guan Shan woke up, he was laying on He Tian’s bed. He looked around and saw the black haired boy sleeping all weird on the couch. His head hurt like hell, so it took a little time for him to realize there were a pill and a glass of water sitting on the nightstand. He drank it and stood up, making the bed afterwards. As he walked to the kitchen, he noticed He Tian waking up.

“Good morning.” The black haired guy mumbled. “How’s your head?” He stretched his body and yawned.

“Aching. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Anything is fine.”

There was a long awkward pause, when both of the guys remained silent. Redhead had his hands resting on the counter, and He Tian looked to his right, through the big windows of his loft.

“He Tian.” Guan Shan broke the silence; it seemed he was skating on thin ice. “What happened yesterday?”

“Are you sure you want me to keep my promise and be a hundred percent honest with you?”

“Yes.”

“I kissed you.”

“Did I let you?”

“You asked me to do it.”

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I troubled you, I’m sorry.”

“You are not going to say it was impossible for you to ask me something like that?”

“I actually do trust you, He Tian.” He huffed lightly. “Anything else happened?”

“You won’t like it.”

“Go ahead.” He said as he grabbed a mug on the cupboard.

“You said you wanted to have sex with me.” The moment He Tian said _sex_ , a cracking noise was heard. “Are you ok?”

“Shit, yes. I’ll pay for the mug.” He answered while knelling down, catching the mug pieces.

* * *

 

“Excuse me.” The brunette girl was stopped for the second time this morning.

“What do you want?” Her mood was reaching its worse.

“My name is Xiao Hui.” The black haired girl said.

“Are you the girl that likes my brother?” Zhan Zi Xi looked to the other girl, smiling openly.

“Even you know?” Xiao Hui sighed. “Well, it actually makes things easier.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t like Jian Yi. Do you like him?”

“Not even a little.”

“That’s wonderful.” The older girl smiled openly. “I want to make them break up.”

“The school knows they are dating?”

“Of course not, I have my means to find things out.”

“You want my help?”

“Exactly, little sister. What’s your name?”

“Zi Xi, Zhan Zi Xi.”

“I know a guy that likes Jian Yi. I want to help him.”

“Do you know if the blond pervert can let my brother go if this guy puts his hands on him?”

“Of course! That guy is a really sweet person, Jian Yi will fall for him in no time.”

“Is he strong?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does.”

“Yes. Stronger than Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“Good.” Zi Xi smiled. “I’m going to help you.”

* * *

 

“We need to go shop for groceries.” Guan Shan said after they finished their breakfast. Everything was back to normal. “You really only buy things when I’m with you?”

“What can I do, _Mo Guan Shan_?” Fourteenth. “You are the one who knows what we need to buy, not me.” He smiled playfully.

“How did you survive up until now, seriously?” Redhead asked.

“Who knows?” He Tian shrugged. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” He shouted when he saw Guan Shan opening the door.

“Going out?”

“Wait for me, will you? Let me get my wallet.”

He Tian got his things and walked out of the apartment, being followed by Guan Shan. They took the elevator and left the building, heading to the closest market they could find. Coincidence or not, but the closest one was the same He Tian came across Guan Shan for the very first time, few weeks prior.

As they entered, Redhead got a basket, and gave He Tian another one. They walked through the aisles side by side, Guan Shan arguing with He Tian when he wanted to buy some useless stuff. When Redhead went to the cashier, the black haired vanished for a few seconds, coming back with his usual smirk.

Guan Shan emptied his basket and told He Tian to do the same with his, as he was putting the items on plastic bags. After the black haired boy emptied his own basket, Redhead looked up, seeing a very red cashier. He looked puzzled to He Tian, which carried that freaking smile on his lips. And then he looked to the cashier hands.

“He Tian.” He said slowly, almost threatening. “What are those?”

“A box of condoms and lube, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Fifteenth. “Are you that innocent?”

“Why are you buying those, He Tian?” Guan Shan could feel the veins on his forehead popping out, and his eyebrows furrow even deeper.

“Sometimes a man has a need, you know?” He took his wallet. “Here, keep the change.” The cashier took the money and looked down, giggling lightly.

“You call, eh, you know.” Guan Shan stuttered as they left the market.

“Hookers?” Redhead nodded. “Sometimes.” He Tian teased.

Guan Shan shrugged nonchalant, but deep inside he was a chaos. He didn’t understand why that smirk in He Tian’s face pissed him so much, or why the fact that the other boy had a habit of calling prostitutes made him feel so uncomfortable. At the end, he decided to just forget it, shaking his head fiercely.

The only thing Guan Shan didn’t notice, was that He Tian was bugging him.

“Is something wrong, Redhead? You’ve been quiet all the way.” He Tian asked while unlocking the door, letting Redhead enter the apartment first.

“I’m fine. You’re the one who usually talks to me, you were quiet, I was quiet.”

“I see. Do you need help with those?” He pointed at all the bags on the counter.

“No, thanks. I’m going to be the one using it, so I better put those away, or else I’ll be lost on your kitchen. Like the first time.” He chuckled. “No hard feelings. By the way...”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll want me to stay up until dinner, or it’ll be fine if I leave at lunch? I can wrap the lunch’s leftovers, so you can heat it at night.”

“You have something to do?”

“I just don’t like leaving my mother alone for too much time. I can never know when they will try something.”

“You paid them this week?”

“I did, but it is getting harder. They noticed I’ve been managing to pay every week, so they raised the interest even more.”

“Damn leeches.” He Tian was pissed. “There isn’t anything I can do to help you?”

“You are already helping by giving me this job. You don’t need to do anything else.”

“But I want to. The amount of money I give you is nothing compared to what I receive monthly. I can give you a raise if you want.”

“Don’t do that, He Tian. That’s my problem, not yours.”

“I know that, but they are loan sharks. They will increase the interests forever, and you’ll never be able to pay them off.”

“Let’s do this way. If you manage to think of something that will solve it forever, then you tell me, ok? However, while you don’t have a solution, we won’t talk about it.”

“I need to know their mark to think of such plan. There are three groups controlling loan sharks in this city, we just need to find out which one is threatening your family.”

“How it will solve it?”

“It won’t.” He Tian messed his hair. “But it is always good to know who we are dealing with.”

* * *

 

“She Li, I got you some amazing news.”

“ _Spill it out_.”

“I got an ally. Before you bitch about anything, I didn’t tell her about you or Mr. He.”

“ _Who’s that ally_?”

“She hates Jian Yi. I talked to her a lot today. I convinced her to pretend she liked Jian Yi, so she could give us information about him.”

“ _You didn’t answer me_.”

“Zhan Zi Xi. Zhan Zheng Xi’s younger sister herself.”

“ _She’ll act like a spy, then_?”

“Exactly! Things are going to be way easier from now on.”

“ _I’m going to give He Qiang the good news_.”

“Don’t you dare, She Li.”

“ _Why_?”

“I don’t want her to get involved with Mr. He, she’s too young, and she doesn’t have a clue about the real reason I want her help. She just thinks I want to make her brother and Jian Yi break up.”

“ _Why did you tell me, if you didn’t want him to know it_?”

“I needed to share it with someone.” She laughed. “Now I’ll get going, I have some stalking to do!”

At the other side of the line, She Li smirked. Xiao Hui didn’t know He Qiang was right beside him, hearing every single word of their conversation.

“Zhan Zheng Xi’s sister, huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait was worth it HAHAHA Seriously.
> 
> That's this little thing: WE ARE OVER 600 HITS AND OVER 25 KUDOS. I'M SO HAPPY! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!
> 
> I won't say anything else, just: DRUNK REDHEAD IS THE BEST REDHEAD!
> 
> See you guys tomorrow~
> 
>  
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	12. After Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU. FUCKING. KNOW. WHAT?
> 
> ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS COMMENTED ALREADY, SO TODAY WILL BE TWO FOR ONE.
> 
> AND THERE IS A SWEET JUICY TASTYLICIOUS SMUTTY SMUT ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> LOVE. ME!
> 
> Actually I'm doing this because I won't be posting on either Wednesday or Friday. Wednesday because it is my mom's birthday, and I promised I'd spend the day being her slave hahaha. And Friday because I'm finally going to tattoo those Hermes wings I've wanted since I was 14.  
> As I have already told you guys, I only post when I'm at work, and I won't be here at Wed or Fri, so today and Thursday you guys will probably get a two-for-one, but only because I fucking love you guys too much.
> 
> Enough with my rambling, enjoy the chapter~

Another three weeks passed in a blink of an eye. Zhan Zheng Xi was busy with his physiotherapy sessions on the hospital, Jian Yi always going together. In two weeks the brunet could move his hands and feet freely, the only thing bugging him was the little pain that remained. On the third week he was back to school.

Everybody received him with a party, organized by Jian Yi, dumb and dumber. Zhan Zheng Xi was quite happy; he only couldn’t understand why everybody thought he had been run over by a truck. He just ignored it, since it was probably a lie Jian Yi told to keep the good mood on the school. It would be a total mess if people discovered he had been kidnapped by a Mafia group.

It was the last day of September, a Saturday, and they were on the rooftop, the four of them. Since Zhan Zheng Xi returned to the school, Jian Yi didn’t bother to look at the courtyard while they were having lunch, and that was the reason why he didn’t notice that neither She Li, nor Xiao Hui, nor any of their underlings went to school that very day.

“Oh, I just remembered something.”

“What is it, Zhan Xixi?”

“I’ve never had the chance to talk to the homeroom teacher about my University choice. They got me before I could talk to him.”

“If you are going to talk to the teacher, I’ll go with you. I’m planning on trying the same University as you, anyway.”

“You better study, Jian Yi.” He Tian teased. “Zhan Zheng Xi is way smarter than you.”

“I know that, idiot.” He showed the black haired boy his tongue. “I always find a way, ha.”

“What are you guys planning to do?” Redhead asked.

“I didn’t think about the course yet, I’m going to decide when I’m already in.” Zhan Zheng Xi answered.

“Me too! I actually didn’t want to study anymore, but I’m following Zhan Xixi wherever he goes!” Jian Yi said cheerfully, jumping in excitement. “How about you two?”

“Law.” Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi looked confused upon hearing He Tian’s answer. Guan Shan only chuckled, they had talked about it already.

“And Redhead?”

“I’m not going to a University. I need to work.” He smiled half-heartedly.

“You can’t!” Jian Yi screamed, scaring the other three guys. “We should all go to the same University! Our friendship will be so beautiful, other people will get envious!”

“I agree with Jian Yi, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Sixteenth.

“About the friendship part?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No, haha.” He smiled. “About us four going to the same University, it would surely be a nice experience. If the problem is money, Redhead, you know I won’t fire you.”

“Don’t you have anything you want to do?” Jian Yi crouched to meet Redhead’s gaze, he was sitting. “Like a dream of some sort?”

“A dream?” Guan Shan asked, leaning his chin on his hand. “I’ve never thought about it.”

“You really don’t have anything?” He Tian turned over to Guan Shan.

“A dream…” He sighed. “On the spur of the moment, I’d say I wanted to reclaim the restaurant. My mom would be really happy.”

“You sure are a momma’s boy, geez.”

“Restaurant?” Zhan Zheng Xi got curious.

“My family used to own a restaurant.” Redhead scratched his nape. “Some things happened and we lost it.”

“Management would fit him, don’t you guys think?” Jian Yi asked.

“Nah, Gastronomy would fit him better. I can’t see Redhead as manager, I can only see him as a chef.” He Tian mumbled.

“He Tian has a point.” Zhan Zheng Xi agreed. “Redhead is a damn great cook.”

“What do you think, _Mo Guan Shan_?” Seventeenth. “You can go to University with us, and we can help you with the restaurant problem.” He smiled softly.

“Even if I agree with you guys, I would never make it. You guys sure want a very popular and good University, which I can’t even enter, nor pay.”

“But your mother would be so proud.” Jian Yi pouted, they all knew his mother was his weakness.

“I’m going to think about it, ok?”

“If you decide you want to come with us, we can study together! Zhan Xixi will be our tutor!”

* * *

 

**_You are drunk and you are going to regret it_.**

* * *

 

“Is everybody here?” He Qiang looked around the warehouse.

“All my underlings are here.” She Li said.

“My underlings as well, and…” He searched a little bit. “Xiao Hui is there. Everybody, attention here!” He shouted and clapped his hands, all the people looking to him. “Everybody knows we are going to do everything today, right?” A lot of people nodded. “Xiao, come tell them about their schedule.”

“Yes sir!” The black haired girl stood up and walked to the front of the crowd. “We chose today because it is a Saturday. We don’t have school on Sundays, which means it will take at least one day and a half for people to notice they are missing.” She took a light breath. “But it also makes our plans a little bit more difficult.”

“Why?”

“They usually hang out together after school at Saturdays. But according to the tap we put on both of Jian Yi and Guan Shan’s bags, they didn’t plan on doing anything today.”

“So that makes it easier?”

“Not at all.” The girl sighed. “Zhan Zheng Xi is going to Jian Yi’s house today, and until we make sure he is going to sleep there or not, we can’t be sure we will be able to get our hands on the blondie. Not today, at least.”

“And redhead?”

“Don’t interrupt me!” She said angrily. “But knowing Zhan Zheng Xi’s family, it’s quite possible that he won’t spend the night at Jian Yi’s. Zhan Zi Xi, Zheng Xi’s sister, made a deal with Jian Yi. She would try to get along with him, but he had to promise to don’t spend the night at their house, or Zhan Zheng Xi at his. We can never know if he will keep this promise, though.” She smiled. “Now you can ask about Guan Shan.”

“And redhead?”

“Mo Guan Shan always do the same. He goes to He Tian’s house after school, and we discovered what in the hell he does there. Do you guys believe that redhead is a fucking maid? He cleans and cooks for He Tian. And if we ignore that Saturday, three weeks ago, he never sleeps over. So we can get him at ten-thirty, that’s the time he usually gets home.”

“Thank you, Xiao Hui.” He Qiang said. “Did you guys manage to hack their e-mails?” He asked, pointing to a little group.

“Yes sir, Jian Yi and Mo Guan Shan’s e-mails were hacked. We are able to make contact with their families and friends pretending we are them. We also studied their typing patterns, so we can be a hundred percent sure nobody will suspect we are not them.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“But what if someone calls, Mr. He?” Xiao Hui asked.

“They will answer themselves.” He smirked. “We will be sure they will say exactly what we want, pretty girl. It will take at least one week for someone to notice they are gone.”

“And how we are going to be divided?” She Li said.

“I want two groups, She Li. Three people maximum. You are going with Redhead’s group; I’ll go with blondie’s group. Do you know how to drive a car, She Li?”

“Yes.”

“Great. I have two cars out here; it will make the transportation faster.”

* * *

 

**_I don’t want you to hate me; I want you to like me._ **

* * *

 

“Do you know how to make gnocchi?”

“That’s Italian, right? Some sort of pasta, I guess.”

“Yeah. I was wondering if you could make it for dinner, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Eighteenth.

“I don’t know how to make it, but we always can search for the recipe.”

“And what if we don’t have the ingredients?”

“You have the money, so buy it. If you really want to eat it, I mean.”

“Yeah, we can do it.”

“And what about the sauce? Gnocchi is the pasta, which sauce do you want me to make?”

“Surprise me!”

“Don’t complain when you end up on the hospital poisoned.”

“How mean, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Nineteenth. “I know that deep down you don’t hate me. Not as much as it seems you do, at least.” He Tian chuckled. “You can put some filling inside the gnocchi?”

“I guess it’s possible, I’m not sure. Do you want me to fill it?”

“Yes! With cheese!”

* * *

 

**_It’s getting harder to control myself._ **

* * *

 

“It’s your second time here, right?” Jian Yi said cheerfully upon opening the apartment’s door.

“Yes. Last time you were pretty drunk.”

“I really can’t hold my liquor.” He laughed. “But now my room isn’t messy, ta dah!” Jian Yi entered the room dancing.

“You knew I was coming today, do you know what it means?”

“What?”

“You cheated! Next time I’ll come here without telling you, let’s see if your room will be this organized.”

“I just need to keep it tidied, then.”

“Can you?” Zhan Zheng Xi teased.

“Is that a challenge, Zhan Xixi?” Jian Yi stepped closer, sliding a finger through the brunet’s cheek, jawbone and chin.

“ _Can you_?” He repeated, pressing their foreheads together.

Jian Yi didn’t answer. He shut his eyes and closed the distance between him and Zhan Zheng Xi. It was a shy touch. Their lips brushed against each other so lightly it almost tickled. The brunet nipped the blond’s bottom lip, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

Jian Yi’s heart seemed like it couldn’t keep trapped inside his ribcage, it was like it would burst at any moment. It wasn’t the first kiss he shared with Zhan Zheng Xi, of course it wasn’t, but it was the first with this one little hidden desire that finally began to show.

“ _I don’t want to see you crying ever again_.” The brunet said, cupping Jian Yi’s face with his hands.

Zhan Zheng Xi’s palms were cold, cold and slightly shaky. Jian Yi could feel how nervous his _best friend_ was. He covered the brunet’s hands with his own and smiled shyly, almost getting surprised when Zhan Zheng Xi sought for his lips one more time. Jian Yi left the other guy’s hands and tangled his fingers on the brown locks, opening his mouth in a mute invitation.

The moment Zhan Zheng Xi slid his tongue inside Jian Yi’s mouth, the blond thought that even if he died, he would’ve died happy. The brunet was trying to be as calm and gentle he could, memorizing every single inch of the other guy’s mouth. Even with all the inexperienced clumsiness of them, Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi felt like that was the most perfect kiss they would ever share.

While their tongues danced, in a rhythm none of them knew they had, Jian Yi started stepping forward, guiding Zhan Zheng Xi to step backwards. They kept taking small steps, without parting their lips, nor opening their eyes, until Zhan Zheng Xi lost his balance and fell on Jian Yi’s bed, dragging the blond with him.

Jian Yi pulled Zhan Zheng Xi, making him sit on the edge of the bed, straddling him with his knees right after. The brunet’s hands then finally left Jian Yi’s face, making their way downwards the blond’s chest and stomach, waist and hips, gripping a little stronger once they found Jian Yi’s thighs.

His hands then started to go upwards, sliding through his thighs and hips, waist and back, drawing Jian Yi closer while he traced the way of the blond’s spine. Jian Yi purred when he felt Zhan Zheng Xi’s arousal, which made the brunet break the kiss, looking deep inside Jian Yi’s golden eyes.

“ _Are y_ -“ Zhan Zheng Xi couldn’t finish his sentence, a pair of slender fingers were resting on his lips.

“ _Don’t say anything_.” Jian Yi closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, a sweet smile on his mouth.

Zhan Zheng Xi grinned when an idea appeared on his mind, and without thinking twice he bit Jian Yi’s fingers, swallowing them right afterwards. He licked the blond’s fingers slowly, paying attention to every reaction coming from the other boy. Suddenly Jian Yi woke up from the trance, taking his fingers out of the brunet’s mouth and pulling closer for another kiss.

This kiss was not even near calm. Their tongues clashed together as the desire took over their minds. Zhan Zheng Xi bit Jian Yi’s lower lip, hearing a soft groan as a response. His hands made their way downwards once more, stopping at the hem of the blond’s sweater, playing with it.

Zhan Zheng Xi then started to raise Jian Yi’s sweater and polo shirt, hearing a ticklish chuckle between their kiss. They parted their lips, so the brunet could take the blond’s clothes off. Zhan Zheng Xi stared at the naked torso. He had seen it so many times, but never with those eyes. He felt the smooth skin under the tips of his fingers, touching it so lightly it made Jian Yi shudder. Zhan Zheng Xi was feeling delighted with the low moans leaving the blond’s swollen lips.

“ _Do you_?” The brunet asked. He knew Jian Yi understood what he meant.

“ _I’ve searched_.”

“ _Guide me_.”

Jian Yi didn’t say anything more; he lowered his hands from the brunet’s hair, to his shoulders, sliding his jacket while fumbling the other guy’s arms. When the jacket fell on the bed, Jian Yi grabbed Zhan Zheng Xi’s shirt and took it off in one quick movement. His body was slightly tanned and way more toned than his own, also full of scars, which made Jian Yi chew on his bottom lip, half aroused, half guilty.

The blond took Zhan Zheng Xi’s hands with his, guiding them to his waist, stomach and chest, stopping when they reached his nipples. This cold touch of his palms made everything more exciting. The brunet tried circling them, receiving mewl as a response. Then he leaned forward, kissing the curve of Jian Yi’s neck.

Zhan Zheng Xi bit the smooth skin, sucking and licking it afterwards, while he noticed Jian Yi’s reactions. His breath was becoming ragged; he could even feel the blond’s heartbeat through his fingers. The brunet lowered the touch, making his way on the other’s collarbone. He pushed Jian Yi gently, so he could lower his touch even more.

Jian Yi almost choked when the wet warm tongue found his nipple, the contrast of the cold thumb on the right side, with the warm tongue on the left making his arousal even more evident. It was making Jian Yi fight an inner battle. Part of him wanted to keep it slow; he was delighting himself with all those new sensations. But the other part was growing more and more impatient; the part that wanted to pin Zhan Zheng Xi down and fuck him senseless. Or the opposite. Probably the opposite. Jian Yi didn’t really care about those details.

The moment Zhan Zheng Xi’s hands lowered to Jian Yi’s pants’ waistband, the blond finally decided which part of his battle would win. He left the brunet’s lap, standing up, and leaned forward, drowning in those lips while Zhan Zheng Xi took his track pants off. If the brunet could think of anything that moment, we would’ve thought how those navy blue boxers, with the red sewing and little white stars were Jian Yi’s trademark.

In an impulse Zhan Zheng Xi stood up, pressing their mouths together once more and groping at Jian Yi’s round ass. In a swift movement, he turned both of them around, pinning the blond on the bed at the same time his hands made their way between fabric and skin, touching Jian Yi directly. He then lowered them as slow as he could, undressing the blond from his last piece of clothing.

Jian Yi couldn’t hold his voice anymore. With Zhan Zheng Xi striking his member, devouring his lips with his own and circling his nipple with that cold thumb; the blond had to gather all his self-control to not come right away. His moans were loud, and even though he was the one who knew how it worked, in theory, the only thing he could do was yelp.

“ _S-stop_.” He pleaded.

Zhan Zheng Xi only ignored. He could sense that the boy writhing under him was really close to his limit, and the brunet wanted to see his expression when he came. It didn’t take long. With a few more rough pumps, Jian Yi couldn’t even say a coherent word, and came, feeling his entire body tremble and his legs go jelly. Thankfully he was laying down.

“ _You are beautiful_.”

It was what Jian Yi needed to take control of his mind again. He sat on the bed and pushed Zhan Zheng Xi until he was standing up at the edge, and he tugged the brunet’s pants and boxers down in a single move. Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t even have time to understand what was happening, as waves of pleasure started to run all over his body.

He looked down, realizing the source of such strong feelings was that red and swollen mouth, that tried its best to swallow him entirely. Jian Yi’s tongue circled his entire shaft, sucking the head with an annoying patience, while the right hand palmed the part Jian Yi couldn’t swallow. His head bobbed up and down, up and down, and Zhan Zheng Xi wasn’t able to hold his orgasm, coming without a single warning.

“ _You haven’t done anything since you took of the casts_?” Jian Yi asked after swallowing what he could.

“ _Sorry_.”

“ _I’m not complaining_.” Jian Yi chuckled. “ _Wait a little bit_.”

He then ran to the bathroom, leaving Zhan Zheng Xi with a puzzled look. It didn’t take long for him to come back, though. He was holding a small bottle on one of his hands, and a condom on the other one. He kneeled in front of Zhan Zheng Xi, straddling him with his thighs and took the brunet’s hand, giving him the bottle.

“ _You’ll need to prepare me, or else it will hurt like a bitch_.” Jian Yi wouldn’t say it would hurt like a bitch preparing or not, he knew Zhan Zheng Xi was too kind to even think of hurting him. “ _Three fingers are probably enough. One at a time_.”

Zhan Zheng Xi nodded and opened the little bottle, pouring its content on his fingers. Jian Yi gripped on the brunet’s hair, pulling his head up, kissing him afterwards. Zhan Zheng Xi corresponded right away, pushing his tongue inside the other guy’s mouth, tasting himself. His hand was already on Jian Yi’s ass, one of his fingers circling the blond’s entrance.

He pushed one inside, feeling Jian Yi flinch above him. It didn’t really hurt, but an invasion was still an invasion and it felt weird. Zhan Zheng Xi started thrusting it in and out, receiving low hums as a response. One finger then became two, and Jian Yi was panting again.

The blond couldn’t explain, but after getting used to the pain, all he could feel was pleasure. The scissoring movements the brunet made were driving him crazy, especially when he bumped into that little spot lightly, sending shivers all over his body. When the two fingers became three, it got easier for Zhan Zheng Xi to thrust them faster and deeper. Jian Yi was riding his fingers without even noticing his hips movements, until those fingers hit right into his sweet spot.

“ _THE-THERE_!” He screamed, feeling Zhan Zheng Xi’s thrusts going directly to that place. Damn, he would come soon if the brunet kept doing it. “ _I want you_.” He said between ragged breaths, using all his might to grab the condom packet and open it, giving it to Zhan Zheng Xi.

The brunet complied. He took the condom and rolled it over his own member lubing it, taking out his fingers from Jian Yi at the end of the process. He then grabbed the blond’s hips, lowering him on his erection. Jian Yi had to hold his breath when he felt the other boy’s member impaling himself; it indeed hurt like a bitch.

“ _Are you ok_?”

“ _Yes_.” He said between pants. “ _It hurts, but I can handle it_.”

When he had engulfed the entirety of Zhan Zheng Xi’s shaft, Jian Yi sighed deeply. The brunet cupped his cheek with one of his hands, leaning for another kiss. He tried to be as calm and tender he could, soothing Jian Yi with so much gentleness. Their tongues sought for each other, in a warm, wet and kind embrace.

“ _I think you can move_.” Jian Yi whispered softly.

Zhan Zheng Xi looked deep into the golden gaze of Jian Yi and turned their bodies around, making the blond’s back touch the soft sheets. Jian Yi’s legs wrapped around the brunet’s waist, while he started to move again. Zhan Zheng Xi sought for that spot one more time, grinning when he finally felt Jian Yi writhe and moan loudly under him.

His thrusts got stronger and stronger, making the blond’s eyes roll in pleasure and his hands grabbed the sheets. The brunet was completely dazed with the high temperature inside Jian Yi, the contrast between the two of them. While the blond’s skin felt like burning, his own was freezing.

Zhan Zheng Xi then grabbed the blond’s ignored erection, feeling his walls tightened as he jerked him. Jian Yi’s cum dirtied his stomach and chest, nearing his collarbone. Soon he heard a contained growl, as Zhan Zheng Xi shoved slower. The brunet then lost balance, falling on the bed, beside Jian Yi.

* * *

 

**_Or else I won’t be able to hold back anymore_.**

* * *

 

Redhead took a basket and put all the dried clothes inside it, heading towards He Tian’s dresser. He opened the first drawer and started folding the underwear, tidying it neatly. Guan Shan was putting the last piece of clothing when his hands bumped into something, and he opened the drawer a little more to look what it was.

“He Tian.” He called.

“Yes?”

“Remember when you said those things about calling hookers?”

“I sure do, what’s the matter?” The black haired boy stood up, walking towards the redheaded.

“Were you messing with me? Knowing that I’d get flustered and all.” He asked. His hands were holding the box of condoms and the lube, both sealed.

“Oh my God, now my maid thinks he can nose into my stuff.”

“Answer me.”

“Geez, Redhead, does it matter?”

“Please, He Tian, answer me already.”

“Tch.” He huffed. “I called one once, I did just said that to see you nervous. I really enjoy seeing you all flustered, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Twentieth.

“It was before or after knowing me?”

“What’s with all those questions, Redhead? Who do you think you are, my mom?” He asked mockingly. “Oh my, maybe you are jealous.”

“…” Redhead didn’t say anything, he kept staring deep on the silvery eyes.

“Before. Happy now?”

Guan Shan put the box and the bottle on the drawer again, closing it afterwards. He tangled his fingers through his hair, messing it a little bit. He took a deep breath a looked at He Tian’s eye again, gathering all his willpower to say:

“I have something to confess.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before actually talking about the chapter, just a trivia fact about me: If any of you ever wondered, I'm a teacher. The coming to work thing is basically sitting at the teacher's lounge planning lessons and enjoying the internet. But I do teach at Tuesdays and Thursdays, from 7h30PM to 9h10PM. It is tiring, but I love it a lot. Before anyone asks, I teach at a language center, so there is no grade I teach to, hence, no age restriction. My youngest student is 16, and my oldest is 56. I teach ESL (English as a Second Language) for pre-intermediate students.
> 
> 1\. Yep, I haven't forgotten about those University choices HAHAH.  
> 2\. I fucking love gnocchi, but I'm not really fond of cheese. But my sister says gnocchi filled with cheese is heavenly, so.  
> 3\. Did you guys liked the smut? I made it as sweet and lovely as I could on purpose, because that's how I see Jian Yi's and Zhan Xixi's relationship as a couple.  
> 4\. Redhead has something to confess. I wonder what it is.  
> 5\. I hope you guys have enjoyed the happiness while IT LASTED.
> 
> I LOVE THOSE CLIFFHANGERS, GODDAMNIT.
> 
> See your lovely faces tomorrow, wuv ya~  
> And remember:  
>  **THE CAKE IS A LIE!**
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	13. After Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42.
> 
> How is everybody doing? I'm great, thanks! Only had three hours of sleep, but shit happens everyday to everybody so, let's just dealt with it.
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**
> 
>  
> 
> As I've said before, I am NOT posting a chapter tomorrow, so don't be building those expectations on me, ok?
> 
> Another bad new is: I must have to slow down those chapters posting. The fanfic is coming to an end and I REALLY wanted to post another longfic right after this one is over, but for this to happen, I need to be at least halfway through it. Guess what, little Pops over here haven't finished even the freaking first chapter. I suck big time, I know.
> 
> As usual, enough with my rambling and enjoy the chapter!
> 
> PS: According to Sheerclaw, Redhead wanted to confess that he stole He Tian's Kit Kat. Unforgivable!

“I have something to confess.”

“What is it so suddenly, Redhead?” He Tian asked worried.

“I remember everything.” Guan Shan said bluntly. “When I spent the night here. I’ve never blacked out. I remember everything.”

“Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?”

“I was drunk, but I was aware. I knew what I was saying and doing.” He sighed. “I just couldn’t control it.”

“Why did you pretend you’ve forgotten, then?” He Tian grabbed both of Guan Shan shoulders.

“…” Redhead shrugged.

“Don’t tell me…” He shook his head. “I’m going to ask you a thing you asked me before. I want you to be honest with me, Guan Shan.”

“What?”

“Do you regret it?”

“…” A lump formed inside Redhead’s throat. He couldn’t say a word.

“Do. You. Regret. It?” He Tian repeated, slowly.

“…” Guan Shan diverted from He Tian’s gaze, looking to the ground below.

“ _Get out_.” He whispered, receiving a confused look from Guan Shan. “GET OUT!” He shouted, making Redhead jump in surprise.

Guan Shan gathered all his things and walked to the door, turning the doorknob and opening it. His grip on the knob grew stronger as he shook his head and thumped his feet on the ground. He was waiting for someone to interrupt him. He was waiting for someone to call him and don’t let him go. But this call never came.

He slammed the door shut and took off his shoes, entering the apartment once more.

“I am not leaving.” He stopped in front of He Tian.

“It was an order, _Mo Guan Shan_.” Twenty-first… No, it wasn’t the same tone. This one was not seductive, it was threatening.

“I don’t care. I’m not your fucking bitch for you to order me around. You can command me to cook, to clean, because you pay me for it, but when we are facing each other as equals, as _friends_ , you can’t do that.”

He Tian, that wasn’t looking to Guan Shan, widened his eyes. He had never thought the smaller guy would say such things so frankly to him.

“Now we are friends?” He said mockingly, and Redhead could sense he was hurt deep down.

“I can’t say things properly when I’m being cornered, He Tian.” He grabbed the black haired boy’s collar. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, damn.”

And then He Tian looked.

* * *

 

_Guan Shan remembered everything. He was testing He Tian. He needed to know if he could trust the other guy blindly, and that was his answer. He could. Redhead’s head was a total chaos. He inner punched himself over and over. Guan Shan couldn’t believe he got drunk so fast, or that he actually enjoyed the kiss. But the thing that pissed him off the most, was the fact that he was completely aware that he was attracted to He Tian._

_And he didn’t hate it_.

* * *

 

What happened after was something the black haired boy wasn’t expecting even in his wildest dreams. Redhead, with that grumpy expression of his, not only pulled He Tian closer, but also locked their lips together. Mo Guan Shan was kissing He Tian. Out of his own will.

He let go of the grip on the black haired boy’s collar, sliding his hands upwards to tangle it between the dark locks. His mouth opened and He Tian realized what was happening, pushing his tongue inside Redhead’s mouth. His hands found their way to the smaller guy waist, wrapping them around him and pulling him closer.

‘ _He is not drunk._ ’ It was all that He Tian could think.

“I hope that answers your question.” Guan Shan said panting, right after their lips parted. “Now I can leave.” He grinned, walking back to the front door. He opened the door and laughed when he heard the voice calling him. ‘ _Now you call me, huh_?’

“Redhead!”

“Yes?”

“Call me when you get home.”

“I’ll think about it.” He said teasingly, a discreet, but bright smile resting on his lips. “Good night.” And then he left.

* * *

 

“That smirk of yours is frightening me, He Qiang.”

“I just heard a very interesting conversation.”

“What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t know if my brother and the redhead were having something more intimate. But after what I just heard, the chances went from fifty-fifty to ninety-ten.” He chuckled. “I’d love to have a hidden camera there.”

“What are we going to do now?”

“Tell She Li’s squad.” He grabbed a little radio. “Guan Shan just left my brother’s apartment. He Tian asked him to call when he gets home, so you guys know what to do.”

“ _Understood_.”

* * *

 

“Thanks for the shower.” Zhan Zheng Xi said while leaving the bathroom, he was wearing the uniform’s track pants and had a towel on his head. He sat beside Jian Yi and caressed the blond’s back.

“Does it hurt?” The blond asked, touching the brunet’s scars lightly with the tip of his fingers.

“Not anymore.” He giggled feeling the ticklish touch.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through this because of me.”

“I thought we were over it already, Jian Yi.”

“I can’t help but feel guilty.” He shrugged. “It will be here forever, you know? Marking you, bringing those unpleasant memories back.”

“My, my, now my boyfriend is a philosopher.”

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend?” Jian Yi’s eyes almost jumped from their sockets.

“What? Did you really think that after everything we’ve said and done, we are just best friends?”

“ZHAN XIXI!” The blond jumped on the brunet’s lap, hugging him tight. “I like you so much!”

“I like you too, Jian Yi, very much.” He hugged Jian Yi back, twirling the long blond hair between his fingertips.

“Ah, Zhan Xixi.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you planning on spending the night?”

“I can’t?”

“I wanted to say that you could, you know, but I made a promise with little sister.”

“Huh? With Zi Xi, seriously?”

“Sorry.” He smiled half-heartedly. “She said she would accept me and everything, if I never spend the night at your house… Or you here.”

“I don’t care for what she says.”

“Come on, Zhan Xixi, it took me so long to get along with your sister, please?” Jian Yi looked to Zhan Zheng Xi with puppy eyes.

“Tch, I can’t win against those eyes.” The brunet huffed. “I’ll go, but I’ll come back tomorrow, ok? So we can spend more time together.”

* * *

 

“Zhan Zheng Xi is leaving Jian Yi’s building, He Qiang!”

“Yeah, I know, I heard their conversation. Tell the hacker team to send an e-mail to Jian Yi in fifteen minutes. We will act as soon as he leaves the building.”

“What about his mom?”

“She’s out of the town.”

* * *

 

Guan Shan was in front of the building he lived when three guys cornered him. He couldn’t see their faces, they were covered, but he knew he was in trouble the moment he felt a knife against his stomach. It hadn’t sliced him, but he could feel the sharpness of the blade through his shirt.

“You are going to enter your apartment, tell your mother you are going to spend a few days at He Tian’s, pack a small bag and come back. When you enter your room you are going to close your door and call He Tian, telling him you are home. You will also tell him you need some time to think about everything that happened on the last few weeks, and you don’t know when you are coming back to work, or school. We will know if you say anything else on the phone, and if you do, or refuse to do what we are telling you to, your mom dies.”

Guan Shan gulped. He could sense his entire body shaking, and fear took over his mind. He nodded and did exactly as they said, lying exactly as they said. He then walked back with a small bag and felt the sharpness a second time. Redhead followed the people to a car, and when he entered it, he couldn’t help but wide his eyes. The driver had taken off his hood, revealing the silvery hair.

“She Li?”

And then a piece of fabric was tied around his head, blocking his vision.

* * *

 

“ _I’m home._ ”

“Oh, you did call. You should go to sleep, Tomorrow I want-“ He Tian couldn’t finish his sentence.

“ _I’m sorry, He Tian._ ”

“What for?”

“ _Can I not come tomorrow? I know I kissed you and everything, but my head is such a mess right now. Let me think, will you? I probably won’t be coming to school either._ ”

“Is something wrong, Redhead?”

“ _I’m just confused, He Tian. I need to settle everything with myself before I give you any hope, right? Or else it would be unfair_.” The only thing Guan Shan could think was ‘ _Please, don’t ask me anything else, please_!”

“I’ll trust you this time, Redhead.”

“ _Thanks. I’ll sleep now. Goodnight_.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

Jian Yi was laying lazily on his bed when his phone buzzed. He stretched his arm to his nightstand, grabbing the device. He opened the e-mail up, raising a brow when he saw Redhead’s name. It was probably the first time that guy had sent him an e-mail. **Jian Yi, there is something I need to ask you, and I know only you can answer me. It’s about He Tian. Meet me at Liu Café right now**! Jian Yi answered a brief **Ok** and grabbed his jacket, taking the elevator.

The moment he stepped outside the building, he felt a knife against his throat. He couldn’t do anything but follow the directions the person threatening him gave, walking towards a dark alley. When they were deep inside it, and nobody outside could see them, the person commanded.

“You are going to call Zhan Zheng Xi and give him a very good excuse to why you won’t be able to see him tomorrow, nor the next few days. If you don’t do that, he dies.”

* * *

 

Zhan Zheng Xi was already home when his phone’s ringtone broke the silence. The brunet took it and looked at the name written on the screen, smiling openly as his thumb slid to the right, answering the call.

“I’m already home, worry-wart.”

“ _I know_.” Jian Yi chuckled. “ _I called you to tell you that my mom is a bitch_.”

“What happened?”

“ _Let’s say she discovered what happened today and really disliked it_.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“ _She’s sending me to a trip to think about my life choices_.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“ _I wish I wasn’t, she just called the taxi_.”

“Ditch her, come here. I’ll shelter you while she’s angry.”

“ _Not happening, sorry, she’s holding me here until the cab gets here, and she’s going to the airport with me. She’s the devil, Zhan Xixi, the devil_!”

“How much time you are going to be away?”

“ _At least a week, it can vary depending on her mood_.”

“There’s nothing I can do, then?”

“ _I’m afraid not. Sorry, Zhan Xixi, I’m really sorry_.”

“Hey, drop that. It’s not your fault.”

“ _Thank you for understanding, Zhan Xixi. I like you_.”

“I like you too.”

* * *

 

“That was very convincing, Jian Yi.” The man with the knife said. “I’m proud of you, seriously.”

“What do you want from me?”

“You are coming with me, sweetheart.”

The man guided him through the streets, and after a couple minutes walking the blond saw a car door being opened. He was thrown inside the vehicle, feeling the sharp threat of knives coming from both of his sides. The man who guided him then took off the hoodie, and he widened his eyes upon seeing that known and disgusting face.

“He Tian’s brother.” He hissed.

“I have a name, boy. But you can call me Mr. He.”

And then a piece of fabric was tied around his head, blocking his vision.

* * *

 

With his vision blocked, it was hard to have any sense of time or distance. All he knew was that he was sitting on that car for damn long. He couldn’t tell how much after, but the car stopped moving and the door opened up. A person then took him out of the vehicle, dragging him to whoever knows where. He was pushed down and sat on a cold and rough surface, having his hand cuffed behind him.

He could feel there was a pillar behind him as well, making the position even more uncomfortable. He soon heard a lot of steps, making him stay alert. Then the variety of steps turned into a single one, which was drawing closer to him. He flinched when he saw the hand grabbing something on the back of his head, and soon he could see again. He looked around, until he saw a known face, on the very same state as his.

“JIAN YI!”

“REDHEAD?” The blond was still blindfolded.

“What, He Qiang? Why are you and She Li together?”

“Common interests, _Mo Guan Shan_.” No. He couldn’t say his name like _that_ , not him. Only He Tian could. “What’s with the disgusted face?”

“Don’t say my name like that.” He huffed.

“Oh? But you let He Tian say it like this. Why he can and I don’t?”

“Because you are a scum.”

“What makes you think my brother is any better than me, boy? You know nothing about him.”

“Of course I do!” Guan Shan spitted. “He told me everything already.”

“He told you his version, Redhead. Not mine.” That smirk was pissing him so much. If he was just a little bit closer he could head-butt him.

“I only need to know his version.”

“The beautiful power of love, huh. I must say, my brother did an amazing job with you. If I were you, boy, I’d hate his guts forever. But there you are, worshiping him like he’s some sort of god.”

“Power of love my ass. He earned my trust.”

* * *

 

“You sure do have a very smooth skin.” The voice said, taking his blindfold off.

“She Li?” He asked confused. “Why are you and He Tian’s brother together?”

“Common interests.” He smiled. “And now I have the blond bastard that fucked my plan over all for me. Isn’t it great?”

“What?”

“Don’t you understand? I’ll make things clearer for you, then.” His smiled grew bigger. “I’m glad that you’ve done it with Zhan Zheng Xi today, it means I won’t need to worry about hurting you. Because you know, right? It would be a shame to hurt such a fragile frame.”

“You…” Jian Yi was astonished. “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“I’m sorry, blondie, but you don’t have a choice. You’ll have to bear with it like the good boy you are.”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

“I still can do the things I want even if I go deaf, you know? Then if you do understand, stop fucking screaming. I’m not into gagging people.”

“You are into worse things, right?”

“Have you ever heard people saying ‘ _It isn’t rape if you enjoy it_?’”

“FUCK YOU!”

“No, Jian Yi, fuck **you**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE POWER OF THE INTERNET INVESTED IN ME, PLOTLINE, I INVOKE YOU!
> 
> So, yeah, the plot is back, which means bad things are going to happen. Bad NECESSARY things, tho, so don't go hating me, please. (I've just lost the game. Now you can hate me)
> 
> At least now Redhead has come to a decision within his heart and finally accepted his feelings, which is nice, right?
> 
> See you guys on Thursday, aka Thor's Day~
> 
>  
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	14. After Noticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are never too old to be young."
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MA, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE THIS!
> 
> Ah, I thought I wouldn't be posting today, but I received a few comments yesterday and I actually brought my PC to Uni this morning, so... I lied? It was a good kind of lie, though, not a cake kind of lie.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of revelations, so read it at your own risk and enjoy the urge to kill me while I sleep.
> 
> Now on with the chapter~

It was Thursday and He Tian was feeling the most impatient he had ever felt in his entire life. He walked from one side to another on the rooftop, being watched closely by his brunet friend, Zhan Zheng Xi. The brunet wasn’t really calm, but he was indeed less impatient than the black haired boy.

He Tian had two reasons to be uneasy. The first one, obviously, was Redhead. Since that very weird phone call on the Saturday, the redheaded boy hadn’t made any contact with him, and this was driving him crazy. The second one was because Zhan Zheng Xi had decided to tell him he had also received a very strange call, but from Jian Yi. What pissed him so much about the second one was that the fucking brunet waited five damn days to tell him.

“Were you planning on telling me anytime? Or you really just said because I commented about Redhead’s call?”

“I told you he was travelling, though. You didn’t think it was weird.”

“You never told me about the call!”

“I didn’t think there was anything wrong, He Tian. He seemed quite convincing when he called me. I just noticed something was odd because of the e-mails. Even though it was really close to his way of typing, I could see it wasn’t him.”

“Which means Jian Yi is probably in trouble since Saturday and we had five fucking days to do something, but we didn’t.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like me anymore and is trying to avoid me?”

“As much as I want to agree with you, we both know my call is probably the right one. Jian Yi is head over heels for you.”

“And what about Redhead? You said something about a weird phone call.”

“The little bitch said he needed time to think. HE KISSED ME AND THEN SAID HE NEEDED FUCKING TIME TO THINK. WHAT DOES HE THINKS I AM? FUCKING RETARTED?” He Tian snapped.

“Have you tried calling him?”

“No…” He took a deep breath. “Have you tried calling Jian Yi?”

“He said all those things about his mom being pissed because of our relationship, I was afraid of calling and making him have to spend more time away from me.”

“Ok, I’m not retarded, but you sure are. Don’t you know about Jian Yi’s relationship with his mother? She doesn’t give a fuck to whom he dates or not. The only thing she cares is if he’s safe or not. AND HE CLEARLY ISN’T.”

“He… He never told me that.”

“That’s why the mommy lie was so convincing, in the first place.”

“But you bought Redhead’s story as well.”

“I couldn’t know if he was lying or not. Guan Shan is a hard person to figure out. Dealing with him is like walking on eggshells, Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“You should call him, just to make sure. And I should call Jian Yi.”

“Don’t!”

“What? Why not?”

“I have a tracker on Jian Yi’s phone. If he’s in trouble, we can get those people by surprise.”

“Why do you have a tracker on Jian Yi’s phone?”

“Can I explain everything later? I’ll call Redhead.”

* * *

 

“Mr. He, the redhead’s phone is ringing.” A gray haired man said.

“Bring it to me; little Guan Shan will pick up the call, right?”

“Yes.” He mumbled.

“Oh my, look who decided to show up. Don’t get your hopes up, Guan Shan, but it is my lovely little brother calling.”

“He Tian?” Redhead’s eyes widened brightly. He couldn’t help but feel hopeful.

“Say hi.”

“ _Oe, Redhead?_ ”

“He Tian.” His voice cracked, damn, he was on the verge of tears.

“ _What’s wrong_?”

“He Tian, today is Thursday, right?”

“ _Yes, what’s the matter_?”

“The loan sharks, He Tian. Don’t let them get my mom, He Tian. Save her, He Tian.”

* * *

 

He Tian’s eyes were open wide. His hands were shaking and his phone fell to the ground the moment he heard the _YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE SAYING_! He also knew that sound he heard was of some bone breaking, he just didn’t know which one. He clenched his fists so fiercely a thin strip of blood began flowing.

“He Tian?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked cautious.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him. I’m going to fucking kill him the worse way I can find. I’m going to make him suffer the greatest amount of pain and then I’m going to kill him.”

“W-who?” The brunet was afraid.

“That miserable piece of shit that calls himself my older brother. He, somehow, took Redhead. But before there is a little thing I need to do, and you are coming with me.”

He Tian didn’t care it was still class time, and for the first time, neither did Zhan Zheng Xi. They walked on a very fast pace. The brunet only followed, he didn’t know where the black haired boy was heading to. They walked for about fifteen minutes, and finally climbed a few stairs. He Tian rang the doorbell in front of the apartment ‘2B’.

“Oh my, He Tian? Come in.” The red haired lady said.

“Excuse me, ma’am.” He entered, being followed by Zhan Zheng Xi.

“I’m Zhan Zheng Xi, ma’am, nice to meet you.”

“Oh, you were the only one I haven’t met yet, nice to meet you. He Tian, where’s Guan Shan?”

“When was the last time you saw him, Mrs. Mo?”

“Saturday night. He packed a little bag and said he would spend a few days at your house, son. I thought he was with you.”

“That’s exactly what I feared.” He Tian pulled his hair, sitting on the couch. “He lied to you, the same way he lied to me, Mrs. Mo.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m afraid Guan Shan got kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped?” The lady sat beside He Tian, her hands covering her face.

“I’m going to rescue him, Mrs. Mo. I swear. And I’ll make him pay. He will wish he’d never done anything to Guan Shan.”

“Who’s him, He Tian?” She asked slowly, she was crying.

“His name is He Qiang. He’s my older brother.”

“You need to go, then, son. Fast!” He Tian could sense the woman was uneasy, and he knew the reason.

“They usually appear after lunch, right? The loan sharks. Redhead told me everything, ma’am. He didn’t go to work, so I couldn’t pay him, which means you don’t have the money for this week’s charge. Am I right?” She nodded. “I’ll stay with you, ma’am. Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“Yes?”

“I need you to bring me a laptop. Do you have internet connection here, Mrs. Mo?” She nodded again. “Great, that’s everything I need. Don’t come back until three in the noon, ok?”

“Why not?”

“The loan sharks could ask for the laptop, and we are not losing it. We can’t lose it. So you need to come after they are gone.”

“I’ll go now, then.”

“Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“Yes?”

“Maybe we will have to notify the police. We can’t afford to hope being lucky again. You know what does it mean, right?”

“We don’t even know if the people who got Redhead are the same who got Jian Yi. We don’t even know if someone got him.”

“Lady Luck won’t smile for us twice in a roll, Zhan Zheng Xi.”

The moment Zhan Zheng Xi left the apartment, He Tian took his cellphone and called a number.

“ _He Tian_?”

“Is Jian Yi travelling?”

“ _No_.”

“You know I don’t have a thousand eyes, right Mrs. Jian?”

“ _What do you mean, He Tian_?”

“I’ll do my best to retrieve him, ma’am.” And before she could have the chance to scream, he hung up. “That’s what I needed to know. Now I just need to be sure they were kidnapped by the same people.”

“What did you mean about the police getting involved, He Tian?”

“Confront, Mrs. Mo. Nobody is safe. My brother is probably the leader, which means they have guns. A lot of them.”

* * *

 

“You are indeed a naughty boy, _Mo Guan Shan_.”

“DON’T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!”

“Remember when I told you that you only heard my brother’s version? I’m going to tell you my version.”

“I don’t care about your version.”

“He Tian was spoiled since the beginning. He was the only one who actually chose if he was going to join Mr. Jian and the Sun Yee On*, or Mrs. Jian and the 14K.”

“What?”

“That’s right, Redhead. My brother chose which group he would work for. He chose Jian Yi’s mom’s group.”

“He said he wasn’t involved with the Mafia.”

“He was lying. You know, _Mo Guan Shan_ , He Tian has a very volatile personality. He’s the kind of person that when he gets obsessed with something, he won’t stop until he gets this thing. It doesn’t matter if we are talking about stuff or people. But the outcome is always the same.”

“Don’t waste your rotten lies with me.”

“Oh, boy, I’m not lying. Nah, nah. The rotten one is He Tian, _Mo Guan Shan_. Because He Tian is the kind of person that on the very moment he puts his hands on his desired object, it immediately turns into trash.”

“…?”

“What I mean, Redhead, is that the moment you finally run towards the sunset screaming ‘I love you, He Tian’, he will dump you like a garbage bag. Because it won’t be fun anymore.”

“ _You are lying_.” Guan Shan said whispering, his voice so low He Qiang could barely hear it.

“Don’t cry, _Mo Guan Shan_. The moment my little brother throws you away, I’ll be here to comfort you. And then we’ll be able to despise him together.”

“I don’t believe you. You are just envious.”

“Envious?”

“Yes. You are envious because your brother had a choice and you didn’t. Envious because he’s free and you aren’t. Envious because Mr. Jian prefers him over you. Envious because he has someone that likes him and you don’t.”

Guan Shan felt strong when he was saying those words, but all the events that happened afterwards only proved him how he should’ve kept quiet. But he didn’t care at all. He knew He Tian would come for him. He knew it. Or maybe he was just holding onto this hope as hard as he could.

“I tried to be nice with you, boy, I sure did. But I won’t be nice anymore. Do you know what happened to Jian Yi? He got raped. Over and over and over and over. Until She Li was tired. And then he let the other underlings do what they wanted to him. He’s looking like trash right now. But I didn’t lay a single finger on you. Up until now. And now you’ll suffer, _Mo Guan Shan_. I’ll make sure you’ll go through hell. I’ll make you wish you were dead. But you’ll be alive. Alive and completely aware of everything that will happen to you. You’ll regret every single word you’ve ever said to me.”

“Bull’s eye.” He muttered.

* * *

 

He Tian was sitting on the couch when he heard the few knocks on the door. He knew that pattern, which made him raise an eyebrow. He took the small paper bag and put it on his pocket, standing up to open the door. The moment he opened it, two tall guys entered the room. They were wearing suits and masks, making impossible to recognize them.

“Huh?” One of them asked, looking to the other.

“Show me your hands.” He Tian hissed. The two men flinched, but they took off their gloves anyway, giving He Tian their hands. “14.” He huffed. “How much money they took from this household?”

“We can’t give you this information.”

“Of course you can. Are you fucking blind? I’m her favorite.”

“Over two hundred million, sir.”

“What was the initial debt?”

“Sir…”

“TELL ME!”

“Two million, sir.”

“You two get out of here. If I hear that someone ever came back to this house collect money I’ll make sure you two will be the first ones to suffer. I made myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

He Tian slammed the door and sat on the couch again. A couple of minutes later his cellphone was ringing. He didn’t need to look the ID to see who it was.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“ _First you hang up when I’m still talking to you, then you refuse my calls, and now you prevent my agents to collect from a household and even threaten them? How far does you insubordination goes, boy? Do you really think I’m going to overlook all of this only because you’re my_ ‘favorite’?”

“You are not messing with this family, Mrs. Jian. Not this family.”

“ _He Tian, I don’t care for your affairs. Business is business.”_

“You already took way more than they owed you, ma’am.”

“ _And that’s exactly how this world runs, baby. Are you really going to keep on my way?_ ”

“Please, Mrs. Jian. I’ve never asked you anything. I’ve always been your most loyal agent. Forgive Mo’s debt.”

“ _Did I hear it wrongly? Are you begging?_ ”

“Yes, ma’am, I’m begging.”

“ _If I find Jian Yi laying on his bed, sleeping, alive, until midnight, I’ll think dearly about your request, He Tian_.”

“I’ll do my best, ma’am.”

“I think you owe me an explanation, son.” He Tian sighed upon hearing the sweet voice of Guan Shan’s mother.

“I omitted some little things from Guan Shan, Mrs. Mo. Actually I also lied a little bit.”

“You know he won’t ever trust you again, don’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He looked down, sad. “I’m enrolled with the mafia, but the group I’m in is Jian Yi’s mother’s group, not his father’s. Mr. Jian doesn’t know Mrs. Jian is the head of the 14K. But the entire He family does, even though we usually work for the Sun Yee On. But she gave me a choice, ma’am. She said I could pick the group I’d work for. Because of that I dedicated my life to protect Jian Yi. I was a part of the mafia, but I didn’t live like it, and I was thankful for that.”

“Did you know the loan sharks were from your group?”

“It was fifty-fifty, Mrs. Mo. There are only two triads in Hong Kong that have loan sharks: 14K and Shui Fong. But I’ll make sure they won’t bother you ever again.”

“Why are you helping, He Tian? You need to protect that blond boy, not my son. Do you really feel this way towards Guan Shan? Do you really like him that much? Guan Shan told me the things that happened between you and him. I know you kissed him.”

“I do.” He confessed. “I do.”

* * *

 

“Your laptop.” Zhan Zheng Xi handed the computer to He Tian.

The black haired boy turned the device on; connecting it to the internet once it was possible. He downloaded a program and opened it, typing a very weird sequence of letters and numbers. Soon a map appeared, with two dots blinking. Outside He Tian was smiling victorious, but inside he was trembling with fear.

“What does it mean?” The brunet asked.

“The people who kidnapped Guan Shan are the same who kidnapped Jian Yi.”

“How do you know?”

“I also put a tracker on Redhead’s cellphone. I wanted to know where the former restaurant was, and he wouldn’t tell me even if I begged.”

“What do we do now?”

“I said we would involve the police before, but I don’t think they can handle it.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Yes. But we will get help from another mafia group.”

“Are you willing to call Jian Yi’s father? Because I’m not letting you give Jian Yi to him like this.”

“You got the wrong, parent, Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“What?” The brunet was speechless. “Jian Yi’s… Mother?”

“I guess Jian Yi doesn’t know about his mother. I know he already figured me out, but not his mom. She’s a hell of an actress.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m Jian Yi’s bodyguard, Zhan Zheng Xi. Mrs. Jian hired me to protect him. Since I was born, I’ve lived my entire life up until now to keep Jian Yi’s ass safe. But I swear this is going to be the last time I risk myself for his sake. I’ll handle you the job.” He took his cellphone, calling the last number that called him. “Ma’am?”

“ _Good news_?”

“I know where they are keeping him. I’ll need men.”

“ _How many?_ ”

“A thousand. I’ll also need weapons.”

“ _What kind?_ ”

“All kinds.”

“ _Are you coming to the headquarters to get everything, I suppose._ ”

“Yes. You think it’s possible to gather everything within two hours?”

“ _I can in four, maybe three. Two is impossible. But Jian Yi is my son, so I’ll manage. However, I don’t think you are doing this for him, are you_?”

“You already know everything, ma’am, quit the rhetoric questions.”

“ _I see you in a few hours, then. You and Zhan Zheng Xi_.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He hung up. “Everything is settled. Dou you know how to operate a pistol, Zhan Zheng Xi?”

“Ah… Of course not?”

“You’ll learn today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HUGE EXPLANATION ABOUT TRIADS IN THREE. TWO. ONE.**
> 
>  
> 
> 14K, Sun Yee On, Shui Fong and Tai Huen Chai (Big Circle Gang) are four of the biggest triads (this is the way they call the mafia groups there, triads) settled in Hong Kong. I borrowed their names and illegal activities. 14K and Sun Yee On are enemies, so in this story we can say the He family is some sort of a traitor family, even though the Sun Yee On side doesn’t know about the He family’s relationship with the 14K. Sun Yee On is the biggest triad, followed by 14K. I only mentioned Shui Fong because I needed another Hong Kong group that worked with loan sharks, which means they are not important to the story. Tai Huen Chai is not a very big group, but it’s not new either, which means I took my writer’s privilege to say He Qiang just made it. Deal with it.
> 
>  
> 
> **NOW LET'S GO ON WITH THE COMMENTS ABOUT THE CHAPTER.**
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Yes, He Tian and Zhan Xixi are retarded in this fanfiction. This is called writer's privilege HAHA.
> 
> 2\. Yes, Guan Shan pleaded to He Tian.
> 
> 3\. Yes, Mrs. Mo is calm af.
> 
> 4\. Yes, I did that to Jian Yi. You are free to hate me.
> 
> 5\. Yes. He Tian DOES work for Jian Momma.
> 
> 6\. Yes. He Tian confessed he liked Guan Shan to Mo Momma.
> 
> 7\. Yes. Shit is going to get real.
> 
> We are finally heading to the story's climax. How are you guy's feeling? I'm feeling kind of afraid of your reactions, to be honest *nervous laugh*
> 
> But I swear I'll give you more reasons to hate me.
> 
> See you guys tomorrow~
> 
>  
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	15. After Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS**
> 
> Take a huge, deep, calm breath.
> 
> This chapter has finally come.
> 
> I'm a hundred percent sure this was the hardest chapter to write, from all 22. The structure of this chapter is completely different from the others, having two perspectives, so the division of scenes was different as well, if you guys get confused, tell me, so I can re-do it. Plus, the content of this chapter is also dense. It contains RAPE, and I'm warning you guys beforehand because it is only fair, even though it is not as detailed as it might sound.
> 
> I hope you guys don't hate me that much after reading this.
> 
> PS.: I've lost the game.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter we go~

 

On that Saturday night, I couldn’t sleep.

**\-----**

On Sunday, he stayed with me the entire day and night. Filling my head with his distorted words. He observed me the whole dusk, staring at me with that prideful smirk. Many would say that He Tian’s smirk is the same, but no one knows him like I do. He is different. He isn’t rotten like his older brother. I can trust He Tian, he would never disappoint me.

** \----- **

On Monday, my body gave up. The exhaustion overcame my willpower and I passed out. That day my lullaby was made of screams. I didn’t know what was happening; all I could hear was Jian Yi begging for it to stop. He repeated this single word over a hundred times before I lost consciousness.

**  ----- **

I only woke up on Wednesday, at least they said it was Wednesday. I was also in a different place than before. Be he was still there. Looking at me. Poisoning me. His purpose was solely shatter my hope into a million pieces.

 

But he never touched me.

** \----- **

On Thursday, I prayed. I prayed to all gods I’ve ever heard of. I prayed to all saints I could remember. I prayed to mythical creatures and pagan spirits. I pleaded to the universe.

I knew what that day meant. I knew that I hadn’t given her money. I knew she couldn’t pay this week’s charge. I knew she would be beaten. I knew I was powerless.

But when I heard him saying He Tian was calling me, that little flame sparkled again, and I shoved my fears aside, doing the only thing I could do.

I begged.

I begged to the only person that was able to help me.

I begged to He Tian.

The next thing that happened was something I needed to bear with. Without letting a single sound come out of my mouth, I felt my arms being broken in at least four different places. I would’ve fainted due the pain, but the hope made me stronger.

It didn’t matter if I was hurt, what mattered was that my mom was safe. She was going to be alright.

 

He came back after a few minutes. I’ve never seen him so pissed off before. And even though I’m not the kind of person who regrets saying what come to my mind first, that moment I knew I was ruined. When he said all those atrocities, I wished, for the first time, that I wasn’t so blunt.

“I tried to be nice with you, boy, I sure did. But I won’t be nice anymore. Do you know what happened to Jian Yi? He got raped. Over and over, and over, and over. Until She Li was tired. And then he let the other underlings do what they wanted to him. He’s looking like trash right now.”

I didn’t know. I didn’t know that was the reason why Jian Yi was so desperately crying for mercy. And that was my fault. If Jian Yi hadn’t appeared that night, if Jian Yi hadn’t helped me, he would be alright. He would probably be derping around school with Zhan Zheng Xi and He Tian. But I had to pick a fight with him, I had to make him aware of my existence.

It was my fault.

“But I didn’t lay a single finger on you. Up until now. And now you’ll suffer, _Mo Guan Shan_. I’ll make sure you’ll go through hell. I’ll make you wish you were dead. But you’ll be alive. Alive and completely aware of everything that will happen to you. You’ll regret every single word you’ve ever said to me.”

I really wanted to say I was dumb and couldn’t understand what he meant, but his words sliced me like daggers. Whatever Jian Yi went through, I was going to face it as well. All I could do was take deep breaths, while I observed him going away. Once he was back, I’d receive my punishment.

* * *

 

On that Saturday night, She Li dragged me to one of the rooms upstairs.

After all the things he had said to me, I couldn’t help but to feel afraid.

When we reached the new place, he threw me on the floor, without caring if I would get hurt or not. I was still handcuffed, so there wasn’t much I could do. The moment I stood up, he gave me a sweeping kick, which caused me to fall almost on my face. Luckily I was able to turn it to the side before reaching the floor. He then came to me holding a syringe.

She Li injected all its content on me, and in a feel seconds my body started to feel numb. As I made an anguished expression, he unlocked the handcuffs, freeing my arms. As soon as the cuffs were tossed aside, She Li started undressing me, taking each piece of clothing off so slowly it seemed like it was some sort of game to him. Probably it really was.

After taking all my clothes off, She Li grabbed something above his head. The position I was that time made it impossible to see it right away. But soon I discovered it was a chain. At the end of the chain, there was a little hook. He cuffed my wrists again, raising them above my head, hanging the chain part of it on the hook. He then left, leaving me naked and half hanging; my knees were still touching the floor. Not that I could feel it – I could only see it. 

A couple hours later, my body started to prickle. That cringing crawling sensation was almost driving me crazy, making me writhe in a useless hope of it going away faster. As I squirmed, the door opened up, and the last person I wanted to see came in. She Li kneeled in front of me and grabbed my face by my chin, making me look in to his eyes.

“I see that the anesthesia I gave you finally faded.”

“Anesthesia? Are you fucking insane? You could’ve killed me!” I shouted.

“Luckily we have a specialist under He Qiang’s command, right? So, can you feel your body?”

“Not even a little.” I lied, spitting on his face afterwards. He shook his head, clicking his tong, when he swung his arm so fast I only noticed when his palm met my cheek. It was a hell of a slap.

“Liar, I saw you moving.” He smirked. “But fear not, sweetie. I want you to be wide awake when this happens, and I also want you to feel every fucking bit, so I’ll see you tomorrow, princess.”

I couldn’t sleep that night.

**\-----**

On Sunday, the five stages began.

The first one was ‘denial’.

She Li entered the room calmly. I could sense it was morning, since all my body shivered due to the cold weather. He walked around me and stopped behind be. I heard him kneeling, he then grabbed my hair and pulled my head back with all his might. It hurt and I was sure a few of it was ripped off of my scalp. I was looking into those cold grey eyes when he grinned.

“You have to sniff it down, blondie.” He said, shaking a small dark colored flask in front of my eyes.

“Not doing it.” I struggled, only to feel the grip growing stronger.

“When will you realize the position you are in, Jian Yi? I’m not asking you to do it, I’m demanding you to do it.”

“I don’t care.”

“I tried to be caring, you know? But it seems you like it rough.” He chuckled, I tried to head-butt him, but he was holding my head in place. “By force it is!” He screamed almost happily, ducking my head, so it could stay almost upside down.

I didn’t have enough time to see what was going on, when he poured the thing down my nose. I resisted, but he was stronger than me and the goo trying to go down my nose was making me cringe. When I realized, I the thing was already inside my body, flowing through my veins. He let my head go and I shook it, looking down one more time.

“Now we wait.” He said; walking around me while he took his shirt off.

“What was that? What did you give me?”

“You’ll see. Fifteen minutes max.”

And he was damn right I’d feel it. In a few minutes I could sense it, I could sense my body feeling extremely weird. All the cold I was feeling seemed to be tossed aside, as my body grew hotter. When I looked down I almost couldn’t believe what my eyes were seeing. My skin was getting flushed, my nipples rigid and my dick hard.

“Quite a face you are making, he.” He smirked. “Never heard of aphrodisiacs?”

I couldn’t speak. I knew that if I opened my mouth at that moment, some very embarrassing sound would come out, and I didn’t want that. There was only one person allowed to hear it, only one. Or that was what I was telling myself, when he leaned towards me and touched my waist. I flinched, swallowing a moan. God damn it, I was sensitive.

“As I told you before, Jian Yi, it isn’t rape if you like it. Nor if you want it. And you clearly want it.”

I closed my mouth shut, smashing my lips together.

“Not going to retort?” He asked mischievously, while he caressed my sides. “Oh, you don’t want to moan.”

My breath was getting more and more ragged as he trailed his hands through my entire body. I was feeling it, but my head was denying it completely. I closed my eyes and started thinking ‘ _You are not liking it, you are not liking it. Jian Yi, this is because of the aphrodisiacs, you don’t want this_.’ And I knew I really didn’t want that, which made me only think harder.

“I’m in such a dilemma right now.” He stopped his hands on my hips, squeezing it on his palms. “I really want to go slow, see your face writhe with the pleasure I’m going to give you. But man.” He sighed. “I also really want to just shove it inside you, dry.” I widened my eyes. “I wonder what I should do.”

He let go of me and got up, taking off his pants and underwear. There was a small bottle on his hands, and I knew what it was. My heart almost stopped when he threw it as far as he could. He had made his decision, and I wasn’t going to enjoy any of it. Not that I would like it the other way, but at least it would hurt less.

“I wonder if you’ll come only from here.” He said on my back, spreading my ass cheeks.

When he entered me, I wished I wasn’t under the effects of that fucking drug. I’d have fainted right away, so fierce the pain was.

Inside my head all I could think what:

‘ _This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening. This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening. This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening_.’

The tears flowed down my cheeks, but I kept thinking.

‘ _This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening. This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening. This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening_.’

I felt the blood dripping down my thighs, but my head was full of denial.

‘ _This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening. This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening. This is just a nightmare, none of this is actually happening_.’

**\-----**

When I woke up, it was Monday. Or so they said it was.

The second stage was ‘anger’.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME, YOU FUCKING CUNT! SCUM OF THE EARTH! I’LL RIP YOUR EYES OFF OF THEIR DAMNED SOCKETS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I’LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! RAW! HHMMHMHMM-”

I couldn’t keep screaming, as he had gagged me.

“The princess is in a very foul mood today, huh.” He said mockingly. “I really don’t like gagging people, so would you please shut up?” I nodded, and he took the piece of cloth out of my mouth.

Fool.

“THEN I’M GOING TO CHOP YOUR BALLS AND GIVE IT TO THE PIGS! PULL YOUR NAILS OUT OF YOUR FINGERS AND STAB YOU GUMS WITH IT! AND THEN I’LL S- HMHMHMMMMHM-!

And then I was gagged again. But don’t think I didn’t struggle, because I did. It was almost night time when the gag fell down, so poorly tied it was, and I screamed one more time. However, I wasn’t cursing. I was still mad, but the thing I wanted the most was it to stop.

“STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!”

Even though my voice started failing, I kept yelling.

After infinite hours of shouting and shouting, my vocal cords finally gave up, and my screams were shut.

That night I couldn’t sleep.

**\-----**

Then it was Tuesday, and She Li brought friends.

And so the third stage began, the ‘bargain’.

I couldn’t speak, so I had to deal with it internally, praying for all the gods I knew.

‘ _I know I haven’t been quite a good boy. But you know… I didn’t choose to be born inside the Mafia. I promise, though, I really promise that if you let me go out of this shithole, I’ll remember, and I’ll be a saint. Seriously, I’ll donate money to the church, and I’ll go there and pray. I’ll confess all my sins, and there are a lot of sins to be confessed. I’ll try my best to stop cursing. I don’t know if I’ll be able, but I’ll try the hardest I can. I won’t be involved in more fights either. Actually I’ll start despising every single way of violence. Violence is no good. I’ll make food for the homeless. I’ll give them blankets and new clothes._ ’

I kept thinking it the entire time, trying to keep my head out of what was happening. But I knew I had gotten more bruises over my thighs, hips and waist. I knew there was more than one dick inside me at the same time. I knew they fucked me in my mouth to prevent me screaming, they probably didn’t know I had no voice. I knew they were threatening me with a knife on my throat, so I wouldn’t bite them.

Even though I knew all of this was still happening, I kept bargaining.

**\-----**

On Wednesday, I felt like I was the scum of the earth.

That was the fourth stage, the ‘depression’.

All my body could do was remain on that catatonic state.

No sounds. No struggle. No tears.

The only feeling travelling through my heart was:

I wish I was dead.

**\-----**

Finally, Thursday rose and shone.

And with it, the ‘acceptance’. The fifth and last stage.

I couldn’t help but keep catatonic. I knew there was nothing I could do to make it stop. At the end, the only thing I could to do was stay there. Inert.

I barely noticed when another person entered the room. I barely noticed how hungry I was upon smelling food. I barely noticed the stunned look on that person’s face. I barely noticed it looked like guilt.

* * *

 

“Missed me?” He Qiang asked mockingly, playing with the scissor he carried on his right hand.

“Sure, a whole lot.” I answered using the same tone, rolling my eyes.”

“I wonder if I can mess up your head in only one day. It took five for She Li to break Jian Yi down.” He laughed loudly seeing my eyes go wide. “You should see him right now. He doesn’t even fight. Although it did seemed like fucking a dead body, without the cold part, of course.”

“You raped Jian Yi?”

“She Li was gone, he will never know, I’m sure none of the underlings will say a damn thing. The only person who could tell him can’t say a word. Lucky me!”

“How are you so…”

“Awesome? Irresistible? Handsome? Hot?”

“Despicable?”

“Years of training, kid. I wish you’d see He Tian is just as bad as me. Or good. You call the shots.”

“He Tian is not wicked.”

“Ooooooh boy, oh boy. We are going to see it. Today, tomorrow, the day after, I don’t know. But when your knight in a shining armor, riding a white horse, comes through this door...” He pointed. “You’ll learn He Tian’s true nature.”

“You do it for fun. He will do it to protect someone he must.”

“What?” For the first time, I saw a confused look on his face.

“You said it yourself. Once he gets what he wants, he stops liking it. It means I’m no fun for him anymore. He Tian is not coming for me, He Qiang. He is coming for Jian Yi. And if what you said about the 14k is true…” I smirked. “Then you are in deep shit. You are never getting out of this alive.”

“Sharp tongue that one of yours, Redhead. I might slice it if you don’t keep it inside your mouth.”

It only caused my smirk to grow bigger, as I knew I was right. But my happiness never lasts long enough so soon he came near me, unlocking the handcuffs – I couldn’t move my arms anyway, they were broken. He shredded each piece of clothing I was wearing with the scissor he was holding, sliding the cold metal on my skin every now and then.

There was pain.

There was blood.

But I didn’t shout a single scream. But I didn’t drop a single tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about the parallel of the five stages of grief with Jian Yi's reaction to the rape?
> 
> And yeah, I broke Jian Yi. Forgive me. Please.
> 
> I guess I won't say anything further today, this chapter makes me depressed.
> 
> See you guys soon~
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	16. After Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T LET YOU GUYS SUFFERING *cries in the corner*
> 
> Just... Just read the chapter.

“Where are we going now?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked with a concerned face.

“My house. I need to teach you how to operate a gun, and it can take a while.”

The brunet and the black haired boy kept walking side by side, without saying a single word. Soon enough, as Redhead’s house wasn’t that far from He Tian’s, both guys entered the building, heading to the penthouse. They entered the apartment and sat down on the couch, sighing deeply.

“I’ll go get the gun.” He Tian said.

“I really need to use one? I know they are probably armed, but I’ll be too uneasy holding one of those things.”

When the black haired boy was about to retort, both boys heard the annoying sound of He Tian’s doorbell. They looked to each other with a puzzled expression, since they weren’t expecting any visit. The black haired guy walked to the little screen on the entrance hall wall, pressing a little button when he finally reached it. What he saw made him even more confused.

“ _For the love of God, He Tian. You HAVE to let me in_!”

“Is it Xiao Hui’s voice?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked, walking towards He Tian.

“What do you want?” The black haired asked, observing the big bags under the girl’s eyes, and the desperate look on her face.

“ _I can’t say those things practically in the middle of the sidewalk, please. It is about Mo Guan Shan and Jian Yi._ ” He Tian didn’t have time to think, as the brunet pressed the button to open the lobby door with all his might.

“He Tian’s apartment is on the last floor.” He said.

“What was that, Zhan Zheng Xi?”

“Xiao Hui never actually did anything against us. We should listen to her. You saw the way she looked, damn. It was almost like she’d seen a world war happening right in front of her eyes, He Tian. I’ve seen this look before. In Jian Yi’s eyes.”

He Tian didn’t answer. He opened the door and went to the couch, sitting on it. After a couple of minutes the black haired girl stormed inside the apartment, almost tripping when she was taking her shoes off. She went to the other side of the coffee table, kneeling in front of the black haired and brunet boys, the last one that had sat beside He Tian instants before.

“I’m truly sorry.” She said. The cracking of her voice gave away she was on the verge of tears. “I never knew it would end up like that. I didn’t know what I was getting involved with.”

“I don’t understand.” Zhan Zheng Xi mumbled, looking to He Tian. His face was the most frightening look he had seen since meeting the black haired.

“You.” He hissed. “You helped _him_?”

“I…” She hesitated. “I didn’t know who they were. What they were capable!” And the tears started flowing.

“They?”

“You guys don’t know?”

“Know what? We know He Qiang fucking kidnapped Guan Shan and Jian Yi.”

“He didn’t do that alone.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm her tears down. “He stepped in later, offering his help to She Li.”

“I should have known that dick was involved with this shit.” He Tian growled.

“Tell us everything, Xiao Hui. From the moment you started helping to the reason why you came here like this.”

“I wanted Jian Yi out of my way. I liked you way too much to let that fucker have you all for himself. I was jea-. No, I was envious. I’d heard some rumors about what happened between She Li, his gang and Guan Shan. A lot of people commenting how Jian Yi had stepped into their conversation… And how it made She Li extremely interested on him.”

“The cherry on the cake. The school’s bully was interested in your love rival.” He Tian chuckled. “And you thought it would be smart to help him.”

“At first it was only him. Then I followed She Li one day and discovered that there was a person behind him… Both figure and literally.” Xiao Hui shook her head fiercely. “It was your brother, He Tian. He Qiang appeared with all his influence and men, saying he would help. Under a few conditions, of course.”

“What were his conditions?”

“The main one was to wait a month to do something. We stalked all four of you. We tapped both Jian Yi and Guan Shan’s bags. We took pictures, everything we needed to know where you guys were twenty-four-seven. I even made contact with little sister Zi Xi, so she would tell me about you two.”

“You dragged my sister into it?”

“NO! I would never put her in danger, ever! He Qiang doesn’t have a clue she helped me, he thinks it was only me.” Xiao Hui sighed, dragging her fingers through her hair, undoing the little ponytail she had. “Later I discovered He Qiang wanted to help for two reasons. The first one was something about not letting the people from Sun Yee On to put their hands on Jian Yi.”

“Jian Yi’s father.” He Tian said. “My brother didn’t want Jian Yi’s father to put his hands on Jian Yi. He was a member of Sun Yee On himself, he betrayed them.”

“It makes more sense now.” She tapped her nails on the table. “The second one was about Guan Shan, but I could never discover the reason. I don’t think it really matters. Well.” She took off her fingerless glove, showing the ‘Huen’ on her palm. “He did this to me when I said I was going to help him.”

“Huen?”

“Tai Huen Chai. Big Circle Gang. Their name. He created it with more people who deserted other triads, plus She Li’s underlings.”

“How many people?”

“Almost three hundred.”

“Why did you come here for?” He Tian asked, seeing the girl’s eyes becoming a little bit glassy.

“I discovered the REAL reason behind She Li’s intentions. Well, sort of He Qiang’s too.” Xiao Huin looked down to the coffee table, entwining her fingers nervously. “They asked me and some other people to gather food. It was the first time they asked ME anything after the kidnapping.”

“And?”

“When we got there, I took a few of the take outs and when I entered the warehouse some guys came to me and said He Qiang wanted me upstairs.”

“Upstairs?”

“Yes. It seemed that place has a kind of management rooms, or something, I don’t know.” She took a deep breath. “I entered the room where they were keeping Guan Shan first. He was clearly thirsty. And naked. And there was blood. But believe me, he was fine.”

“FINE?” Zhan Zheng Xi had to hold He Tian on the couch; he had almost jumped on the girl’s throat.

“Compared to Jian Yi he was perfectly fine. Even with both arms broken.”

“And how was Jian Yi?” The brunet hesitated, but he needed to know.

“H-he.” She choked, trying not to cry. “I’ve never seem someone like that before, Zhan Zheng Xi. His eyes… They were lifeless. There were two guys doing him and he didn’t even struggle. It seemed like he wasn’t even breathing. He looked like a puppet, a doll.”

He Tian left the room and Xiao Hui kept talking.

“I couldn’t even move when I saw that, Zhan Zheng Xi. Because I was feeling like my guilt was holding me still, making me see what I’ve done.” She wiped her cheeks with he hand’s heels. “He was looking towards me, but not to me. His gaze was going right through, like he didn’t even know there was a person there.”

When He Tian came back, he was holding a gun. He grabbed it by the barrel and opened Zhan Zheng Xi’s hand, making him hold the grip.

“You only need to pull the trigger. We won’t be able to do anything to She Li or He Qiang, Mrs. Jian won’t let us, but you can do whatever you want with her. She said it herself, she’s also guilty.”

“I won’t shoot her.” The brunet answered, giving the gun back. “But we are going to make a promise here, Xiao Hui. Everything that will happen will stay between us, or else I won’t be the only one going to jail, and you know that.”

“You won’t kill me?”

“Kill? I’ll do worse.” He raised his shirt. “Those are the scars the man you helped gave me. Did you know he was the one behind it?”

“ _I did_.” She muttered.

“Of course you fucking did. And you helped him anyway.” He grinned. “You love me so much, would you like matching scars?”

“Zhan Z-zheng Xi?”

Xiao Hui was afraid. That wasn’t the boy she – thought she – knew. Zhan Zheng Xi was a nice, kind, almost cute guy. He wouldn’t hurt even an ant, would he? She didn’t have time to think about the boy’s true nature, she was being dragged around He Tian’s apartment.

The brunet ripped Xiao Hui’s right sleeve, shredding a thin piece of it. He grabbed a knife and the girl’s right wrist, holding her hand down on the counter. “You’ll need to hold her.” He said to He Tian, which nodded and straddled the girl’s arms between his own. Her eyes opened wide when Zhan Zheng Xi grabbed her pinky and tied the piece of cloth around it, very tight.

He took the rest of the ripped sleeve and tied it against her face, gagging the girl. She knew what was going to happen. The last time someone hold her like this and gagged her it ended in pain and blood. Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t give her a little time to think and chopped his pinky off. Her scream was stifled by the white fabric. The brunet then pressed the knife’s tip to her shoulder, giving her and ‘x’ mark just like his own.

“I hope you know how to clean up blood.”

“Lesson number two in the mafia world. Lesson number one is how to use a gun.”

“If the hospital says something about calling the police, Xiao Bitch, tell them that you did it yourself. Or else I’ll kill you. I did this so you’ll be reminded of what happened today every time you even think about messing with the wrong people.”

Xiao Hui nodded. She was shaking.

“You know what, I’ve changed my mind.” He huffed, grabbing the gun that was on the coffee table. “You’ll get those too.” And then he shot twice. One hit the right thigh, the other one the left shoulder. Nothing fatal, but that hurt like hell. “I hope you are glad I avoided your face.”

He Tian took the gun off of Zhan Zheng Xi’s hand, putting it on the counter. He carried the girl to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. “Once you get there.” He said taking the gag off. “Leave the building. Then you can call an ambulance, collapse on the sidewalk, your choice. But do it OUT of the building.” And then he left the elevator, coming back to the apartment.

“We need to clean up this mess.”

“You are going to be a good bodyguard.”

“What?”

“I never thought you were capable of hurting someone like that.”

“I did to her a quarter of what I wanted to do with She Li. But I’ll ask Mrs. Jian to handle him. I’m sure she’ll let me.”

* * *

 

It was almost eight in the night when He Tian and Zhan Zheng Xi entered a very large building. It seemed like it was the main branch of some expensive brand, clearly used to launder money. The black haired boy showed his ID to a security guard, and both guys were led to a quite hidden elevator. The elevator went down, and soon they were heading to the 14K headquarters.

“We are here, ma’am.”

“He Tian.” She smiled softly, walking towards the boys. “I’m glad you actually waited four hours.”

“Let’s say we had a little mishap back in the apartment.”

“This little mishap is, I’m just guessing, called Xiao Hui?” Mrs. Jian smile grew malicious. “You are very brave, Zhan Zheng Xi. I must say you actually fit as my son’s partner.” She said walking to the brunet, sliding her finger on the boy’s chin.

“Everything is settled, Mrs. Jian?”

“Of course, son.” She led the two boys through a thin corridor, and soon they entered a gigantic room. The blonde woman showed them a table containing pistols, bulletproof vests and grenades. “I want you both to wear vests, don’t want to lose any of you.”

“I don’t know how to use a gun, ma’am.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Zhan Zheng Xi. You shot the pretty girl twice, didn’t you? And I’m pretty sure the bullets went right through where you aimed, right?”

“H-how do you know that?”

“Put a little thing inside that little head of yours, boy. I. Know. Every. Fucking. Thing. Nobody can hide anything from those eyes, ears, nose, mouth and hands.”

“S-sure.”

“Zhan Zheng Xi can grab a pistol. He Tian, you brought yours?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You two can grab extra ammo too, maybe it’ll be needed.” She grabbed three different grenades. “There are three types of grenades. The longer one is a light grenade. The round one is a smoke grenade. And this one…” She showed a grenade that looked like the ones the army uses. “Is the explosive one. All three work the same way. If you take the pin off, in a few seconds it will do its thing. I want Zhan Zheng Xi to grab two light and two smoke ones, and He Tian can grab two of each. Any doubts?” Both guys shook their heads. “Great. Let’s go. We have more than three times the amount of people, it’ll be quite easy.”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Mrs. Jian.” He Tian mumbled, his head low.

“Yes?”

“I advise us to park the cars at least two kilometers from the warehouse. If they hear the car’s engine, they will probably be able to make up their defenses. Even though their number is lesser than ours, blocking the other entrances and working with only one, they can win a fight.”

“Did you really think I haven’t thought about it?” She chuckled. “I’m not naïve.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Mrs. Jian didn’t say a thing. The woman just kept walking towards the underground parking lot. Hundreds of cars and dozens of vans were waiting for their leader and the two boys to get there. Apparently, they had already gotten all the things they needed for this ambush.

It took them almost three hours to get near the warehouse. Zhan Zheng Xi grabbed his cellphone, seeing it was almost eleven when they stepped out of the cars and vans. Forty more minutes and all 14K men were already surrounding the warehouse. The woman gave her signal and all four gates were opened at the same time.

They threw smoke grenades inside the place, seeing it getting all cloudy in a few instants. All the men entered the place fast, but the blonde woman held both boys by their collars. She gave them a gas mask each, tapping them lightly on their shoulders.

“I want you two to go directly upstairs. We are going to subdue his men, if you two need help.” She gave He Tian a little radio. “You just need to talk. No need to press any buttons, just talk and I’ll hear.”

Zhan Zheng Xi and He Tian nodded, putting their gas masks and running through the nearest gate. The smoke was starting to dissipate, and they could see people fighting, the brief light of a gun’s shot, hear screams. It didn’t take them long to spot the big metal stair.

They climbed it slowly, trying to not make any noises – even though they knew that everything happening down there had probably already given them away. The brunet looked to the black haired boy, pointing to a metal door with his chin. He Tian nodded lightly and they went there. It was Jian Yi’s room.

No matter what Xiao Hui had already described, seeing this with his own eyes made Zhan Zheng Xi stop dead on his tracks. He took off the gas mask slowly, dropping it on the floor. Besides Jian Yi, the room was completely empty, which made He Tian let the brunet boy alone with the lifeless blond.

The black haired boy walked towards the second door and opened it carefully, hearing a mocking laughter coming from inside. His brother was sitting on a table, a gun on his right hand and a small long device on his left hand. He was smirking openly, and it only grew when he saw his brother walk through the door. He clapped his hands clumsily, looking directly to He Tian.

“Hey, _Mo Guan Shan_.” He Tian growled when he heard his brother calling Redhead the way he liked to do it. “Looks like your knight on a shining armor has arrived. Why don’t you say hello to him?”

“He Tian?” Guan Shan, that was sitting on a corner, naked, opened his eyes and raised his head, smiling lightly when he saw the black haired boy. “You actually came.”

“Of course I came, damn it! Did you really think I’d let this piece of shit do what he wanted with you and just comply?”

“Where’s Jian Yi?”

“Zhan Zheng Xi is taking care of him.” Just as He Tian finished his sentence, the brunet entered the room carrying the inert body of Jian Yi. He placed him carefully on the ground – it seemed like he had fainted – and took his place beside He Tian.

“Oh, cool.” He Qiang clapped his hands again. “Seems like all main characters are on the stage. We can start the show!”

“Gives us the keys to Jian Yi’s handcuffs, you jerk!” Zhan Zheng Xi demanded, aiming his pistol to the man’s head.

“Zhan. Zheng. Xi. I would stop threatening me if I were you, boy. It seems like you didn’t learn your lesson. I’ll really need to torture you all over again?”

“All your men were subdued, brother. We are in a great advantage. Surrender already, game’s over.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” He denied with his index finger. “You think you are in a great advantage, He Tian. But you guys are just as naïve as I thought.” He grinned. “If I were you, I would stop aiming this thing to me and look around you.”

“Look around?”

“Do you see this?” He showed his left hand, that was holding the small and long device. Looking closer the guys could see it had a small red button on top of it. “There is C4 inside that locker.” He pointed to a metal locker on the left corner of the room. “But that’s not the only thing inside the locker.”

“…?” They were confused.

“Let’s play a guessing game, boys?” He laughed loudly, madly.

“A guessing game?”

“The question is: What’s inside the locker?” He Qiang looked like a crazy man “Each one of you has three hints.”

He jumped from the table and stood in front of the boys, spinning around his own body.

“Hint number one…” He started stepping backwards slowly. “It is short.”

“…” He Tian and Zhan Zheng Xi looked to each other, puzzled.

“Hint number two…” He showed two fingers. “It is cute.”

“…”

“Oh my, you guys are shit. Hint number three…” Three fingers. “It breaths.”

“…”

“Hint number four…” The gun dropped on the floor, four fingers. “You should call your parents, Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“Don’t…” The brunet couldn’t say a full sentence. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed his home’s number. “Mom?”

“ _Oh, Zheng Xi. Are you and Zi Xi coming home, sweetie? She said you called her for dinner, but it is almost midnight and tomorrow is a school’s day._ ”

“We’ll sleep over at Jian Yi’s, mom.” He lied. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“ _It’s ok, darling. There is no problem on Zi Xi spending the night too? I don’t want her to be a burden_.”

“It’s ok, mom. Bye.”

“ _Goodnight_.”

“He Qiang.” Zhan Zheng Xi hissed.

“Hint number five.” He walked to the locker and opened its door. “I guess I’ll finish here. It has Zhan as a last name.” Zhan Zi Xi was tied up with silver tape, the tape was also blocking her mouth. Her eyes were wide and she was crying and shaking, clearly desperate.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?”

“Nothing…” He smirked madly. “Yet.”

“DON’T YOU DARE ON PUTTING YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON HER!” Zhan Zheng Xi was livid.

“One more step and everything goes boom.”

The brunet stopped trying to attack He Qiang and went back to He Tian’s side.

Then they heard the click-clack of high heels.

“Do it. Explode everything. Kill us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Zhan Zheng Xi's break down and his reaction upon Xiao Hui's revelations, I do know it WAS INDEED too much. But everything will eventually fit together, just like puzzle pieces.
> 
> Yet again, cliffhanger.
> 
> I love you guys, I swear I do. (If I didn't I wouldn't post two chapters on the same day, right?
> 
> See you guys on the next chapter~
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	17. After Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FUCKING SPOILING YOU GUYS!
> 
> So, I decided to bring my PC to uni this morning, and after doing the roll call report I thought it was nice to post another chapter, since you guys have already commented.
> 
> By the way, did you guys know that the word fuck stands for "Fornication Under the Consent of the King"? I just found this out hahaha.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter~

“Mrs. Jian!” He Tian said a little louder than he wanted, getting startled by the sudden challenge the woman made.

“What?” She turned her head lightly, looking him in the eyes, her glare piercing through his skin. “Are you afraid, He Tian?”

“Ma’am, we’ve done all of this to save Jian Yi, and now you want to fuck everything up?”

“Oh, Zhan Zheng Xi.” She smirked. “You are as naïve as everyone in this room.” She stepped forward and He Qiang flinched, but didn’t press the button. “I thought you were going to blow us, He Qiang.” She stepped again, and again, stopping only when she was inches away from the taller man.

“You think I won’t do it?” He hissed.

“I’m waiting for it.” Her golden eyes were as cold as the Everest. “DO IT!” She screamed. He Qiang started, dropping the device. Mrs. Jian grabbed it before it hit the floor, smiling widely.

“Y-you-”

“Shut up!” She pried the device open with her long nails, pulling the wires until they snapped. Then the blonde woman tossed it on the floor, stepping on it loudly. “You are a coward.”

“What?”

“That’s the reason why Yi's father doesn’t want you. That’s the reason why I don’t want you either. Nobody wants a fucking coward as their underling.”

“I’m not a coward.” His voice trembled in a murmur.

“Really?” She reached for something on the back of her shorts. Hearing the known clicking sound, He Qiang knew she had just pushed the gun’s barrel. The blonde pointed it at his forehead, feeling the man shaking through the gun’s grip. “Why are you shuddering, then?”

The next chain of events happened very fast. She pulled the trigger. He Qiang screamed, dropping on his knees. Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian and Mo Guan Shan jumped surprised. And then they heard a loud maniac laugh. When Redhead looked up, he saw the older He curled into a ball, crying, and Jian Yi’s mother completely out of her mind.

“The gun was locked.” She said after taking a deep breath. “ _I’m not a coward._ ” She used a mocking tone. “ _I’m not a coward but I’m crying as a baby because my ex-boss’ wife shot me._ ”

“Mrs. Jian? Are you ok?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked.

“You are pathetic, He Qiang. And don’t play dumb because I knew your plans all along. ‘ _I’ll get this brainless She Li dude help. I’ll let him break Jian Yi until he is useless. Then I’ll hand Jian Yi to Mr. Jian. He will take me back, forgive me and give me his son’s position, since the boy will be no good_.’ Am I wrong?”

He Qiang stared blankly at her. Eyes wide. Mouth agape.

“But you've failed miserably. And Jian Yi is not broken, he is just traumatized. But I’m sure you are going to point every single person that laid a hand on my son, won’t you?” He nodded. “Good boy. Now hand me the keys.”

“They are with She Li. I only had the keys to Guan Shan’s handcuff, and he doesn’t need it because his arms are broken.” He whispered.

“Come with me.” She pointed the gun to him again, now unlocking it. “You two take care of the other three. I’ll take this scum downstairs.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He Qiang left the room first, being followed closely by the beautiful woman. He Tian ran towards Guan Shan, kneeling at his side. Zhan Zheng Xi went to his sister, resting the palm of his hands on her eyes.

“Close them.” He whispered. “I don’t want you to be more shocked than you already are.” She nodded. “I’m going to take the tape out of your mouth, it might hurt. But you’re strong, I know you are.”

Zhan Zheng Xi pulled the tape in one swift move, and Zi Xi flinched, but didn’t scream. “Thank you.” She said lowly.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“I was getting home when someone put a knife on my throat. He said I should call mom and tell her I was going to eat dinner with you. I was scared. When I finished the call they knocked me out. When I woke up everything was dark, and I couldn’t move or say anything.” Zi Xi broke into tears.

“It’s ok now, Zi Xi, everything is going to be alright.” Zhan Zheng Xi hugged his sister, soothing her.

On the other side of the room, He Tian was talking to Guan Shan.

“What did he do to you?”

“What do you think?”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s hardly your fault, He Tian.”

“I could’ve-“ He got interrupted.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that in the end you guys came. Now please find some clothes for me and take me to a hospital. My arms are aching like a bitch. How’s Jian Yi?”

“If I hadn’t seen his chest going up and down I’d say he was dead.”

“He Qiang said he wanted to break me like they did with Jian Yi. But Jian has been suffering since the first day. I guess it kinda fired back at him.”

“What do you mean?”

“He wasn’t the type of guy that would shake because a woman was shouting at him. But he didn’t get like this because of the things he did to me.”

“He didn’t?”

“No, I could see the way he looked at Jian Yi’s mother. It was guilt. He raped Jian Yi too, after he was already like this. He told me it was almost like fucking a corpse, minus the coldness.”

“But why would he be afraid only because of that. You are the only one who knows it, right?”

“The moment she stepped inside this room I knew she also knew it. I knew she knew every fucking thing.”

“That’s her motto. ‘ _I know everything_.’ It’s impossible to hide anything from her.”

“ _So it is true._ ” Guan Shan mumbled.

“What is true?” He Tian asked, holding a yellow backpack on his hands. “That’s yours, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Can you stand up?” Redhead shook his head.

“Not without help. My legs are hella weak.”

“So I’ll need to help you stand up and dress you?”

“Don’t say it out loud; it’s already quite embarrassing only picturing it.”

“Sure.” He Tian grabbed Redhead’s waist, helping him stand up. He proceeded to help the smaller boy put on some clothes. When he was holding a shirt, Guan Shan made an uneasy expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I can put it, ‘cause of the arms.”

“Oh, right, of course.” He sighed. “Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“Yes?”

“Zi Xi can open her eyes.”

“Can you walk?” The brunet asked, turning his gaze from his sister to Redhead. Both nodded.

“There is a car waiting for us. We should take them to the hospital.”

“Even me?” The little brunette asked.

“I heard you telling your brother they knocked you out, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You got to see if you have a concussion. Just to be sure.”

“How about mom, big brother? I don’t even know what time is it.”

“Almost midnight. She thinks you are spending the night with me at Jian Yi’s apartment.”

“Ah.”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“What are the injuries?” The receptionist at the hospital asked.

“As far as we know, since he’s passed out, he got raped.” Zhan Zheng Xi talked lowly. “The blond. The redhead broke his arms, both of them. The girl got hit in the head.”

“Payment method?”

“Cash.” He Tian murmured. “Make it as fast as you can.”

“I’m sorry mister, there are people with worse injuries here, and we need to take care of them first. They are not dying, are they?”

“As far as we know, like my friend already said, we don’t know. That’s why we are here. If we were sure they were ok, we wouldn’t come here. Can you at least put the girl on priority? Her mother is dead worried.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

An hour later, Zhan Zi Xi was released. She didn’t get a concussion, which meant she was free to go. While the doctors took care of Jian Yi and Guan Shan, Zhan Zheng Xi decided it would be wise to take his sister home, and tell his parents about everything. Without mentioning the mafia part, of course.

Another hour later He Tian and Zhan Zheng Xi were called inside, the doctors wanted to talk to them, since they were the people who brought the patients.  They were taken to different rooms, but both of them endured a quite uncomfortable talk.

“He woke up when we were in the middle of the examination.” The doctor said, talking about Jian Yi. “You’ll need to take him to psychiatrist. He didn’t say a thing; he didn’t even show any emotions. Whatever happened, it was a great trauma for him.”

“I’m aware of that, doctor. And what about his body?”

“The bruises on his arms, chest and legs were just superficial. A few days and they should disappear. I was told he got raped, so was expecting something like this. His sphincter broke. We needed to do a little surgery, a few stitches. He will need to stay here for half a week, at least.”

“Can I stay with him?”

“Since he is not a child, I’m afraid not. You can visit him, though. The visiting time is between three in the afternoon and six in the evening*.”

* * *

 

“You look funny.” He Tian said playfully entering the small white room.

“Thanks a lot.” Guan Shan rolled his eyes. He had a cast on each arm, and a few pins.

“Where’s the doc?”

“I told him I’d talk to you myself. Two weeks with the casts and pins, at least. Then I’ll need to do physiotherapy, just like Zhan Zheng Xi when his hands got crushed. The rest of my body is fine.”

“You swear you are not hiding anything out of embarrassment?”

“If you mean about my ass bleeding, it is because he went dry. The doc said I didn’t need stiches there, it was all ok. It will only hurt for a few days.”

“Did you call your mom?”

“Do I look like a person who can call his mom?”

“I’ll call her and give you the phone; I can hold it for you if you want.”

“Just put it on speakers, He Tian.”

“Sure, sure.” The black haired boy grabbed his own cellphone, typing the number Redhead told him. After a couple rings, somebody picked it up.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hey, ma.”

“ _GUAN SHAN! ARE YOU OK_?”

“Well, I’m in one piece.” He chuckled. “Not ok, though, not going to lie to you.”

“ _What happened_?”

“I guess the part of some guys kidnapping me you already know, don’t you?”

“ _Yes, He Tian was here in the afternoon_.”

“The guys did some nasty things to me. Like my arms. I won’t be able to use them for at least two weeks. Cool, isn’t it?”

“ _It means you’ll need help for almost everything, right_?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“ _I’ll call work and ask for a paid leave_.”

“That’s not necessary, Mrs. Mo.”

“ _He Tian_?”

“Yes, ma’am. I can take care of him, if you don’t mind.”

“You mean if I don’t mind, right?”

“Do you? Or do you prefer your mom helping you with everything? It will be quite awkward for you, and you know that.”

“ _It will be awkward with both of us, He Tian_.” Mrs. Mo said softly. “ _Guan Shan is a shy boy. But… I guess you are right, it will be less awkward with you, since you are both guys._ ”

“Seriously, mom?”

“I can hire a hot nurse, if you want.”

“Oh, fuck you He Tian.”

“ _Well, even if you are hurt, at least you are as lively as ever, son. I’m happy for that. He Tian, I’ll leave Guan Shan on your care, so please be nice. Now I’m going to sleep, tomorrow I need to work_.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Mo.”

“Night, ma.”

“I guess you are stuck with me.” He Tian smiled mischievously.

“Unfortunately.”

Both of them left the room, walking through a long corridor. They climbed down a few stairs and soon they were in the hospital’s lobby again. Zhan Zheng Xi was sitting on one of the chairs, clearly waiting for them. He had his head resting on his arms, which were crossed above his knees.

“How’s Jian Yi?” Redhead asked.

“Awful.” The brunet answered raising his head to look at his friends.

“He will need to stay at the hospital?”

“For at least four days. He needed a surgery.”

“You should go home, sleep a little, take a shower. We had a hell of a day today.”

“He said he will need a psychiatrist. Everything that happened, it traumatized him hard. I couldn’t believe when Xiao Hui said first, but I saw his eyes, He Tian, Redhead, they were indeed glassy. It was like staring at a dead fish’s eye. I don’t even know if he will ever recover.”

“Let’s hope he does.” Redhead said. “Jian Yi is a tough guy.”

“He’s usually the optimistic guy. He didn’t deserve it.”

“Neither did you when He Qiang tortured you. Nor me. We are just crying over spilled milk, Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“I’m going home. Are you staying, Zhan Zheng Xi?”

“Yes. Let me at least do it.”

“It’s your decision, after all. Let’s go, Guan Shan.”

He Tian and Mo Guan Shan left the hospital, waving for the first cab that appeared. In a few minutes they were in front of He Tian’s apartment. They took the elevator and soon the black haired boy was opening the front door, giving the redhead space for him to enter.

“Are you hungry, Redhead? I’m starving. Haven’t eaten since morning.”

“I haven’t eaten since Saturday.”

“What do you want to eat? You clearly can’t cook with your arms like this.”

“Kung Pao Chicken?*”

“Good choice. Rice and spring rolls too?”

“Seems nice.”

“Cool. Are you fine?” He Tian asked, noticing Guan Shan was walking back and forth.

“Not really.”

“I know this feels awkward for you, but I can’t read minds. If you want something, you’ve got to tell me.”

“I… Shit, He Tian… I need a shower.”

“Oh.” He Tian said, little surprised. Soon his mouth turned into a grin.

“And that’s why I didn’t want you taking care of me.”

“Do you want me to call your mom and tell her to bathe you?”

“Hell no!”

“Then I guess you’ll need to endure it.”

“You think this is fun because it isn’t with you. And I’m also sure you are going to take advantage of me.”

“You know I won’t, Guan Shan.” He Tian sighed. “I’m not going to do anything forcefully.”

“ _I know_.” Redhead muttered.

“Do you want it before or after dinner? It will take about an hour to be delivered.”

“As soon as this torture ends, better. Before.”

“Then go to the bathroom, I’ll get you clean clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a hurry, so there won't be long ending notes~
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> See you on Monday~
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	18. After Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The bird of Hermes is my name,  
>  eating my wings to make me tame._
> 
>  
> 
> I GOT MY TATTOO AND IT HURT LIKE A LIVING HELL!!! Never tattoo your ankles if you can't handle pain properly. I didn't cry nor screamed, but I did whine a lot haha. And the Hellsing reference was because I tattooed wings on my ankles, like Hermes, soooo~
> 
> Aaaand... Guys... You're all Jon Snows. You know NOTHING. NOTHING. Seriously. NOTHING!
> 
> It is so fun to be the author at moments like these.
> 
> Oh, there will be a lime for you guys in this chapter too, yay!
> 
> And just saying, no Zhan Zheng Xi x Jian Yi today, only He Tian x Guan Shan.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

"Do you want me to blindfold myself?” He Tian asked, helping the other undress.

“Albeit I really wanted to say ‘ _Yes, please_ ’, you’ll be useless if you don’t see what you are doing.”

“You have a point. Do you prefer the water hotter or colder?”

“Lukewarm. It’s not like I want to freeze myself to death, or melt.”

“Yes Sir.” He Tian turned the two faucets, until the temperature was perfect. “You can’t wet the casts, so I guess we will need the-“

“Can you please not say every little thing you are going to do?”

“Oh, come on, Redhead. What do you want me to do, then?”

“I don’t know, talk about something else?”

“Why?”

“So I won’t focus on how embarrassed I am right now?”

“But your flustered face is so cute.”

“He Tian…”

“Yes?”

“Go die.”

“Do you hate me?”

“Fucking despise. You’re really annoying, did you know that?”

“I would say I’m happy you didn’t say you hate me, but despise is worse.”

“You know I don’t despise you.” Guan Shan sighed. “Puppy eyes don’t suit you.”

“So you think you are the only one that can be cute?”

“I’m not cute.”

“Oh, right. You’re going to say something: ‘ _Cute is girly, you can’t say that to a guy_.’ Right?”

“Wrong.”

“Why can’t I say you are cute, then?”

“Look at me, He Tian. Look at my face. You yourself said that I’m always frowning. I’ve never seen anyone that is cute scowling.”

“You frown when you sleep too, did you know that?”

“How did you know that? Jeez, He Tian, that’s beyond creepy.”

“Seriously? You were drunk in my couch, _Mo Guan Shan_.”

“Don’t.” Redhead, that was carrying a little smile, suddenly grew serious.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t say my name. Not like that.”

“You’ve never complained before.”

“Back then it was ok… But now…”

“It has something to do with-?”

“Yes. It makes me sick.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Can I give you a nickname, then?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Everybody calls you Redhead. I was basically the only one calling you by your name. Now I can’t do it.”

“You can’t like that. I never said you couldn’t say my name.”

“But is no fun if I got to say it normally.”

“I have a feeling that my answer won’t matter, will it?”

“Not at all.”

“Do what you want.” He sighed defeated.

“Hnn, now I need to think. I need a cute nickname.”

“Will you drop it?”

“Just accept your fate, Redhead. You were born to be cute.”

“Yeah, right. And you were born to be the kindest person that ever existed.”

“I’m not kind?” He Tian faked a hurt expression.

“Just as kind as I’m cute.”

“Then I’m indeed the kindest.”

“How old are you, five?”

“Just like you.” He Tian smiled, stretching. “And I’m done.” He grabbed the clothes. “Now I only need to help you putting this on.”

“Thanks.”

“I did absolutely nothing.”

“Come on, you know what I mean.”

“Of course I do. And I still have forty-five minutes, so I’m going to take my shower now.”

“Sure, sure.”

“You can stay if you want.” He Tian winked.

“Ah, no, thanks.”

Guan Shan left the bathroom, sitting lazily on the couch. It felt weird to be on that house without moving around. He could see a thin layer of dust, which made him grin. He Tian didn’t clean his house when he wasn’t around; neither called someone to do it. Redhead could think he was lazy, but he knew deep down the truth. The truth was that He Tian didn’t trust anyone else but Guan Shan to take care of that house.

Redhead also knew things would grow slightly uncomfortable for both of them. He had a thousand questions to make, and he couldn’t know if the black haired boy would answer them truthfully, but he preferred to think he would, his heart wanted to believe on the good side of He Tian, even though he had a lot of bad sides. At least he did his best to make Guan Shan relaxed around him, especially under such an embarrassing situation.

When he heard the bathroom door opening, he couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat increase its pace. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself, albeit he knew it was almost impossible to achieve it. Just as He Tian stepped out of the tiled room, the doorbell rang. He let the delivery boy enter the building, and soon he was knocking on the door. He Tian took the food and paid the young man, heading towards the dinner table.

“Let’s eat?”

“Yeah, sure.” Guan Shan answered, sitting on a chair beside He Tian.

“You can’t use your hands for shower because you can’t wet the cast, but you can do other things, right?”

“I can move my fingers just fine.” He grabbed the chopsticks, showing how he could move them.

“So the only real trouble is showering?”

“Yes. But I can’t move my arms too much, nor that freely, so even though I know I can like cook and stuff, the doctor would rip off my skin if I did it.”

“Now ask me what you want.”

“What?”

“I know you well enough to know you are thinking really hard about something. Spill it out, I won’t bite you.”

“A lot of things happened. Before being kidnapped, during the kidnaping. I wasn’t lying when I said I was confused. And I got even more confused after the things he said.”

“So he did try to turn you against me?”

“That’s not the first time?”

“He Qiang doesn’t like me. He never did. I don’t know why, to be honest with you, but every time he saw me happy, he would do his best to crush it.”

“You could be making this up.”

“It’s up to you if you’ll believe me or not.”

“Fair enough.”

“The first time was when I was about eight, maybe ten. Mrs. Jian had already asked my parents to lend me to her, so I could protect Jian Yi, but I hadn’t started my training. I remember it quite clearly.”

“What happened?”

“We were camping. Me and He Qiang. I found a puppy almost drowning in the river, and tried to rescue it. The flow was quite strong and I almost got taken away by it. He saved me. That was the day he told me that if I wanted to protect something, I needed to get stronger.”

“That’s a rather touching story.”

“I took the puppy home.”

“It’s not over?”

“The next day I couldn’t find it. I hadn’t even thought about a name to give it.” He Tian looked down, deep into the sauce. “I found it a week later, dead.”

“Shit.”

“That was the first time. But every time I would get affectionate with something, He Qiang would make his way to destroy it. Even with school crushes.”

“Did you like anyone but you?”

“After the, I don’t know, fourth person with a broken heart, I decided I wouldn’t get near people. I wasn’t counting on my next order, though.”

“When Mrs. Jian told you to become friends with Jian Yi.”

“Exactly. I could say Jian Yi was, indeed, my first high school crush.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“He suspected, so I needed to be more subtle about it. But I knew he liked Zhan Zheng Xi, it was too damn obvious. And the day you came to fight with him, when Zhan Zheng Xi protected him, I knew I had not even a small chance, so I let it go.”

“Detached.”

“I always remembered what He Qiang has done to me, and my job was to protect Jian Yi, not put him into more trouble. That’s why I let go so easily. But I was caught on my own trap.”

“What did you mean?”

“Being the cool guy with a lot of fans, but not too close to any of them. I was used to people liking me, so when you, with your rebellious style and strong personality, didn’t accept doing what I wanted, I was caught.”

“I’m not smart, you know that.”

“You couldn’t be controlled, and it made me want to control you.” He Tian looked to his side, facing Guan Shan. “That’s why I was always bothering you. I fell for you without even noticing.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you deserve to know. Now do you believe what I say?”

“He told me you worked for Jian Yi’s mother. He was telling me the truth?”

“Sadly, yes. But before you throw knives at me… The house is tapped, this house. She has taps on every single room. I had already talked to her about telling you I was Jian Yi’s bodyguard, and she said it was ok if I didn’t mention the 14K. I was under her leash.”

“Why are you telling me now?”

“Because you already know, He Qiang told you. There is no point on hiding something that was already uncovered. I was going to make a fool of myself. What else did he said to poison you?”

“He said you were the type that would get obsessed easily, but if the person or thing is upon your reach, you would scorn it.”

“I don’t like easy things, that’s true. I lose interest easily when I get what I want, that’s true. I tend to hate the things I used to like if I get it, that’s also true. It doesn’t mean I can’t change.”

“That’s what got me confused. Actually it didn’t make me confused, it made me afraid. I was afraid of growing attached, only to be tossed aside.”

“I won’t do it with you. Don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t know. You lied to me even after promising you’d tell me the truth.”

“Yeah, sure, I understand you. I’m not the most reliable person right now. Anything else?”

“He also said something about you being as bad as him. When he said that I remembered the day you told me Mrs. Jian demanded you to kill me.”

“But I didn’t.”

“You didn’t kill ME. Have you killed someone?”

“Yes.”

“Would you kill someone out of your own volition?”

“I don’t know. I really could picture myself murdering He Qiang, over and over.”

“You could kill out of rage, then.”

“Probably. But we all can, Redhead. I thought Zhan Zheng Xi would kill Xiao Hui.”

“What?”

“She came here to tell us she had helped. When she told Jian Yi’s state, I’ve never seen someone so angry in my whole life. He tortured the girl.”

“WHAT?”

“He cut off her finger, and cut her arm, and shot her twice in non-vital places. He didn’t want to kill, he wanted to hurt. And that’s worse, at least in my opinion.”

“I would never picture Zhan Zheng Xi like this.”

“Me neither.”

“But I could picture you like this.”

“Me too. And now you already know how fucking despicable I am.”

“You are not despicable.”

“No?”

“No.” Guan Shan shook his head. “Your brother tortured Zhan Zheng Xi for fun. Your brother raped me and broke my arms for fun. You would torture someone? Yes. You would rape someone? I don’t think so. You would have fun while doing it? I doubt it.”

“You don’t trust me, why are you saying this?”

“I said I didn’t know if I trusted you. I did trust you once, He Tian. I just didn’t decide if I still do.”

“Does it mean I still have a chance?”

“Am I going to be tossed aside once you fulfill your desires?”

“No.”

“Straight answer, looking directly into my eyes. Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because you still have a chance.”

He Tian’s eyes opened wide. He opened his mouth twice trying to say something, but he gave up when Guan Shan shook his head lightly. Redhead got up of the chair and walked to the couch, sitting on it. He Tian followed him right after, sitting on the coffee table, in front of the other boy. He cupped Redhead’s cheeks with his hands, feeling surprised when he didn’t even flinch.

“Can I?”

“Hah.” Guan Shan laughed. “Asking for permission, very nice of you.”

“I told you I wouldn’t do anything against your will.”

“And I appreciate it.”

“Then answer me.”

“ _Yes_.”

The word wasn’t much more than a whisper, which He Tian only heard because he was close enough. He leaned forward, smiling slightly when he saw Guan Shan closing his eyes. He brushed their lips, gingerly; as he was afraid the other would reject him. It resulted on Redhead taking the lead, clumsily. He moved his mouth over He Tian’s, pressing their lips closer.

That sudden reaction showed the black haired boy what he needed to know, which made him slide his hands to the back of Guan Shan’s neck, invading the Redhead’s mouth with his tongue. He suppressed a smile when he felt that Guan Shan was seeking for him, entwining their tongues on that wet kiss. They parted a few moments later, their breaths unstable and their lips red.

“ _When did you get so good at it_?” He Tian asked.

Redhead didn’t answer; he solely pressed their mouths together once more, receiving a groan as a reward. And he kept on kissing He Tian, making clear he wasn’t going to run away, showing He Tian he wasn’t going to be subdued by him. Guan Shan dominated the other boy’s lips, exploring He Tian’s mouth with his tongue. The second time they parted, both of them were starting to pant.

“ _Shit_.” Redhead muttered. He Tian felt shivers when he Guan Shan’s breath met his. “ _We should stop_.” He said.

But his actions betrayed him, as he leaned over one more time.

“ _Your arms are broken_.”

And again.

“ _I know_.”

And again.

“ _This is not going to end well_.”

And again.

“ _I don’t care_.”

And again.

“ _Are you sure you are the same Redhead_?”

And again.

“ _Shut the fuck up_.”

And again.

Soon, Guan Shan was practically sitting on He Tian’s lap, as he was the one leaning over and over. His knees were on the coffee table, his crotch almost brushing against the black haired boy’s. His arms were on his sides, it was difficult to move them, but He Tian’s left arm was wrapped around him, keeping him steady. He wanted to touch the black haired, and he cursed himself because he couldn’t.

“ _I’m hard_.”

“ _Sit on the couch_.”

Redhead obeyed blindly, sitting on the soft sofa. He Tian stood up, leaning over Guan Shan to kiss him, while his hands grabbed the sweatpants’ waistband, sliding it down. Redhead pressed his shoulders on the couch, raising his hips to help He Tian. As their tongues explored each other, He Tian grabbed the other’s member, swallowing his howl.

“ _Fuck, He Tian_.” He hissed. “ _Let me do you too_.”

“ _I said I would help you with everything_.”

“ _But you_ -“

“ _Shh_.” He pressed his free fingers on Guan Shan’s mouth. “ _Just feel it, ok_?”

He Tian didn’t let Guan Shan reply. His mouth quickly covered Redhead’s on a sloppy kiss. Guan Shan couldn’t think straight as He Tian stroke his shaft skillfully, and correspond to the kiss properly was getting harder each second. He Tian didn’t mind, he knew he was the reason for Guan Shan to slowly lose his mind.

When the kisses left his mouth and lowered to his neck, Redhead thought he would come right away, but he gathered every last bit of willpower he had inside of him and tried to last longer. However, feeling the gentle nip on his earlobe, combined with He Tian’s left hand, which was working on his balls, Guan Shan couldn’t hold his orgasm.

It was intense. Thick streams of cum spouted out of his shaft as He Tian pumped him slower. His head was strongly pressed against the cushions, and his heart seemed like it was going to explode. His breath was completely ragged, and his entire body relaxed, feeling like he was jelly. He couldn’t hold a blush when he saw He Tian licking his hand, tasting him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, am I forgiven for the bad things I've done?
> 
> You shouldn't forgive me now, just saying HAHAH.
> 
> This chapter was funny, tense and hot, and one of the best to write, as a matter-of-fact, so I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Next chapter we will have more of ZhanYi and more of troll Mo mom and TianShan, and ofc badass Jian mom~
> 
> I've started writing this one shot, and I hope I'll finish it soon, cause I'm eeeeeeager to post it. Everyone that has seen the first two paragraphs were like: DAMN GIRL, GIMME MORE. But, ugh, this thing is taking all my brain juices to be written, so hard. It will be a sort of songfic, but I won't do the classic pattern for songfics, the lyrics will be super subtle. If you guys got interested, keep an eye on my profile *smiles*
> 
> See you guys tomorrow~
> 
>    
>  _Pop's out!_


	19. After Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What time is it?
> 
> Nope, not adventure time.
> 
> This chapter portrays how I see Zhan Zheng Xi. What I mean is, all his actions here are the way I, Pops, the author, myself, think he was going to act if something like this ever were to happen in the manhua.
> 
> So, let's enjoy the chapter, then?

“Zhan Zheng Xi.” The brunet heard his name and looked towards the source.

“Mrs. Jian.”

“How’s Jian Yi?”

“Pointless question, you already know the answer.”

“You sure are hanging out with He Tian a lot, such a sharp tongue, boy. Can you come with me?”

“I’m not leaving him alone ever again, ma’am.”

“That’s why I brought them with me.” She pointed to the two big guys behind her. Both of them wore suits and sunglasses. Typical bodyguard dress code. “I already talked to the hospital’s manager, and they allowed them to stay outside my son’s room.”

“Do I have a choice, Mrs. Jian?”

“I’m afraid not, sweetie. Now that you understand, come with me.”

Zhan Zheng Xi nodded and got up, following the small blonde woman. Even though Mrs. Jian was considered a petite person, and even though she was quite beautiful, she carried a very strong aura around her. That aura was probably the reason why the brunet felt so uneasy around her. He felt helpless, like a little kitty facing a hound.

“I can smell fear, dear, so I advise you to get used to me. We are going to see each other a lot from now on.” Mrs. Jian said smiling slyly, starting the car’s engine.

“Where are we going?”

“I want to give you a small gift, Zheng Xi.”

“Why?”

“I heard you took the blow for my son. Thrice. First time when that Mo Guan Shan boy tried attacking my son, you ended up in the hospital with a small concussion. Second time when He Qiang went after Jian Yi at our house, they took you first thinking you were him. Third and last when they kidnapped you in order to put their dirty paws on my son. And He Qiang also got your sister involved with all his shit. I owe you.”

“I don’t need anything in exchange, ma’am. I just wanted to protect Jian Yi because I like him.”

“That’s sweet, but let me show you what I intend to give you before you refuse it. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The rest of the trip was silent. When the brunet realized, they were entering a known building. Jian Yi’s mother parked the car and both of them left the vehicle. Zhan Zheng Xi followed the woman quietly, waiting for her to say something first. After a few minutes she stopped in front of a huge door. He noticed when she breathed deeply, but he couldn’t make what she was feeling at that moment.

“The gift I want to give you, Zhan Zheng Xi…” She pushed the door, opening it. “Is revenge.”

When the door was completely open, the brunet finally could see what was inside the room. The light was dim, but he knew that silhouette quite well. Tied to a chair in the middle of the place was She Li. His head was facing the ground, making his hair cover up his face. Zhan Zheng Xi could sense a wave of rage trying to take over him, but he tried his best to control it.

“Ma’am.” His voice cracked due to the grit of his teeth. “Why did you bring me here? I’m not like this.”

“You proved yourself wrong the moment you hurt that Xiao Hui girl.”

Mrs. Jian had a point, and Zhan Zheng Xi knew that.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you feel like doing, darling. This man in front of you is the reason why yo- our beloved Jian Yi is inside that hospital room right now. He is also the reason why he isn’t talking to us. How do you feel about it? About him?”

“I hate him.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“But I won’t do anything.”

“What?” She looked shocked at him. “I’m giving you the best opportunity for you to get revenge and you are refuting it?”

“Yes, ma’am. What I’ve done to Xiao Hui was cruel. It was like I had blacked out and when I woke up I had already done that. I actually regret it.”

“You are seriously that soft?”

“I’ve always been that soft, Mrs. Jian. That’s why I’ve never blamed Redhead for the time I spent in the hospital. He isn’t a bad guy.”

“She Li is!”

“Yes, he is, but I’m not, and I also don’t want to be.” Zhan Zheng Xi sighed. “I’m not going to torture She Li because of the things he has done to Jian Yi. If you want to command your men to do something, I don’t care, that’s none of my business, but if you put the decision upon my hands, my answer will be only one. I want him to go to jail. The hospital has all the DNA samples from him and everybody that laid a finger on Jian Yi. Let the police deal with this matter.”

“What if I tell you that I want him to suffer just like my son did?”

“That’s the difference between you and me, ma’am. You want revenge, I want justice. The only problem is that my justice isn’t the same as yours.”

“Would you do something if I did harm him?”

“I like my head where it stands, ma’am.”

“At least you are a smart boy.”

“Can I leave now? I really want to keep watching Jian Yi at the hospital.”

“Go home.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You have classes to attend tomorrow and the day after, boy. And I demand you to do it.”

“That’s an order?”

“Correct.” She turned her body to face Zhan Zheng Xi, grabbing his chin with her fingers. “And you’ll obey me. Do you like your head where it stands, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“One of my men will take you home, then. Come see Jian Yi at the visit time, you’ll be more than welcome.”

* * *

 

When Guan Shan woke up, he was laying on He Tian’s bed. And that gave him the biggest déjà vu he has ever had. But that time the black haired boy wasn’t sleeping on the couch. He was already up, doing something on the kitchen. Whatever he was making for them to eat, it smelled awful.

“What are you doing?” Guan Shan asked with a hoarse voice.

“Breakfast?”

“Did you ever try cooking before?” Redhead got up of the bed and walked lazily towards the kitchen. He stopped by He Tian’s side, looking at the burned eggs on the pan.

“I tried making beef stew before. All I achieved was a hell of a mess in my kitchen.” He Tian smiled playfully.

“What were you willing to make?”

“Scrambled eggs?”

“How did you burn scrambled eggs? That’s like, one of the easier things to cook.”

“Do you remember what I said the first time you came here?”

“Huh…” Guan Shan thought for a few moments. “That I needed to clean the kitchen because… Ah, I get it. Can you follow instructions, at least? I can’t cook with my arms like this, you know that.”

“I don’t know.” He Tian shrugged. When he was about to keep talking, the apartment’s front door opened up.

“He Tian? Argh, what’s that awful smell?”

“Mrs. Jian? What are you doing here so early in the morning?”

“I have business with you.” She entered the apartment, dragging two trunks with her. She then sat on the couch, making a gesture to the boys to come closer. “I need to talk to you, in private.”

“Whatever you are going to say, Guan Shan deserves to listen. He was dragged to all this shit as well, remember that.”

“I should’ve predicted it. I want you both sitting in front of me, then.”

He Tian got two chairs and put them on the opposite side of the coffee table. Both boys sat on the chairs.

“What’s the matter?”

“Considering all the time you work for me, the amount of money I paid you monthly, all the vacations and holidays you didn’t have and all this shit like transport, food and those things…” She opened both trunks. Guan Shan eyes almost fell from its sockets upon seeing so much money. “This is what I owe you.”

“Owe me?”

“I’m firing you, He Tian. I no longer need you.” She gave him a folded paper. “And of course, this apartment’s deed is now on your name. I transferred it to you.”

“I don’t understand, Mrs. Jian. Why are you doing it?”

“I’m not fond of leaving homeless teenagers. I asked my lawyer and accountant to do the math. Everything you need to know is inside this.” She handed him a brown envelope.” There is also the plant of the loft with the tap locations marked in red, so you can take them off.”

“Are you setting me free? Doesn’t it mean Mr. Jian will be free to come after me?”

“I’m not going to let him come even near you. The only people that know this place are the three of us, my son and Zhan Zheng Xi. I changed your school file, putting another address, and the Xiao Hui girl is going to keep her mouth shut. She’s too scared to say a thing.”

“Did you plan it?” Guan Shan asked. “You look like you planned it.”

“Who knows, Mo Guan Shan.” She chuckled. “Now that everything is settled, I should go. And…” She handed He Tian the keys she used to enter the apartment. “Those were my keys. Now that the place is yours, I don’t have the right to keep it.” And then she left.

“So… It means you are not related to the mafia anymore?”

“I guess so?”

“That’s wonderful, He Tian!”

“I don’t know, Redhead. Something smells fishy.”

“Why are you saying that?”

“Because. By the way, Redhead, we should go to your place and grab your things, right?”

“Are you really changing the subject on me?”

“Yes! So let’s change our clothes and get going, maybe your mom can makes us something for breakfast.”

* * *

 

“Excuse me, are you awake, Mrs. Mo?”

“He Tian? Guan Shan?”

“Hey, ma.”

“They really broke your arms?”

“Yeah. But it doesn’t hurt anymore.” He smiled sheepishly. “It itches, though. Like hell.”

“Did you guys eat breakfast?”

“No, Mrs. Mo. Redhead over there can’t cook.”

“And how about you?” She asked raising a brow.

“I can’t either. Lack of skill, you know.”

“To think that in school he is like ‘ _The perfect boy_.’ Those girls don’t know anything.”

“Oh my, Redhead, are you jealous?”

“Of course.” Guan Shan answered mockingly. “Look at my jealous face.” And he rolled his eyes.

“You guys are indeed closer than before.” The woman giggled.

“But ma, aren’t you supposed to be working right now? It’s past 10AM already.”

“I quit the morning job. I’m only working on the afternoons now.”

“Why?”

“You haven’t told him?” Mrs. Mo asked He Tian.

“Are you hiding anything else from me, He Tian?”

“Don’t be mad, jeez. I just forgot mentioning.” The black haired boy sighed. “Yesterday I came here to pay the debt, just like you asked me to. But the loan sharks were from 14K. There is no debt anymore, Guan Shan.”

“No debt?”

“Exactly. Mrs. Jian forgave your father’s debt, which means you don’t need to work your ass off anymore. Your mom quit the morning job because the afternoon one can cover the house expenses just fine.”

“How did you do this?”

“Well, until today I was Mrs. Jian’s favorite.”

“What does it mean?”

“That everyone else had to obey me. Of course she got pretty mad at me when I kicked them out of here, but I talked to her afterwards, explained the situation, begged her to not mess with your family anymore. She complied.”

“For free?”

“Obviously not. I had to rescue her beloved son. But that was on my plans anyway, so I just played her game.”

“He Tian.” Guan Shan didn’t know what to say.

“If you dare to thank me, I’m going to kiss you.”

“My, my, so you guys did get closer.”

“He Tian! What the hell are you saying?”

“You know, He Tian, a few weeks ago I told him I was ok if you two were to have something. Guan Shan swore he would never ever consent. Can you believe that?”

“MA!”

“Oh, look, Redhead is completely red!” He Tian laughed loudly.

“What’s that, a plot against me?”

“Ah, son, that’s because you were in such denial. Now that you finally accepted it’s cute, isn’t it?”

“See! I told you that you were cute.”

“You two…” Guan Shan inwardly face palmed.

“By the way, Mrs. Mo.”

“Yes?”

“Remember when Guan Shan spent the night at my place?”

“I sure do, it was after that Zhan Zheng Xi boy being released from the hospital, right?”

“Yes, yes. And do you remember when Guan Shan called you to tell you?”

“Of course I do.”

“Mrs. Mo, what did you say to him? He got all flushed, just like now.”

Guan Shan’s eyes widened. He finally noticed what He Tian was talking about. He looked to his mother with a desperate expression, shaking his head fiercely.

“Oh… That.” She smirked naughtily.

“Ma… Mom… Mother for the love of God, don’t say it!”

“You got me even more curious now, Redhead.”

“I told him to wear condoms.”

It was the last drop. He Tian burst out laughing to his heart’s content. Guan Shan tried crossing his arms, realizing he couldn’t with his plastered arms, still red from head to toe, with an extremely grumpy expression. Redhead’s mother needed to finish cooking the breakfast, so she turned her back to the boys. When He Tian finally stopped laughing, he looked at the moody redhead.

“Why are you mad?”

“You keep embarrassing me.”

“If you had told me right away, I wouldn’t need to ask.” He said wiping the tears of joy from his eyes. “Come on, don’t be a prude. Not af-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“ _One more word and I’ll cut your dick off_.”

“I was just teasing you… _Habanero_.”

“Habanero?”

“That’s a pepper.”

“I know what habanero is. I want to know why you said that.”

“Habanero is red. You are ginger. Habanero is hot. You are clearly hot, and very short-tempered. Sometimes when you are angry it seems that are flames coming out of your mouth, sooo frightening. Did you get it?”

“Another way of mocking Mo Guan Shan, hurray! I’m not going to answer to this silly nickname.”

“Sure, sure.” He Tian waited for Guan Shan to turn around. “ _Habanero_.” He couldn’t help but smile when the redhead looked at him. “Gotcha.”

“God damn it.” He cursed. He Tian got closer to him, looking quickly over the redheaded lady that was focused on cooking. He grabbed Guan Shan’s chin and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“You can deny it forever, but you indeed are adorable.”

“Fuck you, He Tian.”

“Yeah, yeah, as soon as your arms heal.”

Both He Tian and Mrs. Mo laughed. It was pretty easy to mess with the Redhead, it was just so much fun. With it He Tian knew he got a partner in crime. But deep inside he was glad. For him, having Mrs. Mo to join him on mocking her own son, knowing – at least subtly – about their relationship, meant she accepted them.

* * *

 

“Who are you?” The huge man wearing a suit and sunglasses asking, stopping Zhan Zheng Xi by putting his hand on the boy’s chest.”

“My name is Zhan Zheng Xi, I’m Jian Yi’s best… Boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” The bodyguards looked to each other.

“Let him in.” The female voice shouted from inside. They opened the door and the brunet entered the room.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Jian.”

“The nurses said he mumbled something.”

“Is that a good sign?”

“I don’t know. The psychiatrist came to see him today. He didn’t even look at the doctor. At least not directly.”

“It seemed like he was looking through, I felt the same way. Did he say something to the physician?”

“Not a single word.”

Zhan Zheng Xi exhaled lightly and dragged a chair near the hospital bed. He sat on it and grabbed Jian Yi’s hands. His heart sunk when the blond didn’t even look at him upon the contact. He caressed the hand with his thumb, trying his best to not let his head fall on the mattress.

“Can you leave us alone for a little bit?”

“You know that-“

“Yes, you know everything, I’m aware of that, ma’am. But when you are in the room I feel anxious. So, can you?”

“Sure.” She huffed, leaving the bedroom quickly.

“Jian Yi, you can hear me, right?” He spoke softly. “Look at me, Jian Yi.”

The blond turned his head a little, still looking forward.

“I’m the worst.” His voice was gentle, soothing. “It took me all those years to realize my feelings, and when I finally do, I manage to let you down all over again. I wonder why you like me.”

Jian Yi’s head tumbled to the side, lightly resting on his left shoulder.

“But I won’t give up on you, Jian Yi*. No matter what happens, I’m going to stick to your side. I’m pretty sure that you have already suffered a lot because of me, so that’s the least I can do, right?”

Jian Yi looked through him, staring blankly.

“I’m so sorry, Jian Yi.” Zhan Zheng Xi bit his tongue trying to hold back, but they were stubborn. The tears. “It hurts so much. I told you I was your boyfriend, but where was I when you needed me the most?”

Jian Yi’s glassy eyes were expressionless.

“If there is still a small fraction of you that is still sane, please, I’m begging, come back to me. Come back to us. We need you, Jian Yi. I need you, Jian Yi.”

Jian Yi’s fingers twitched. Zhan Zheng Xi looked at it hopeful, but soon he realized it was just an automatic reaction. He was pressing his hand to hard.

“I like you so much. So fucking much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Zhan Zheng Xi wouldn't be the kind of person who would torture/kill someone if he was capable of controlling his own actions.
> 
> The morning after haha, and now He Tian is a free elf!
> 
> Troll Mo mom! Love her!
> 
> And now the question that has to be asked: Is Jian Yi ever going to be sane again?
> 
> I wonder...
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	20. After Woe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS. IS. THE. LAST. CHAPTER.**
> 
>  
> 
> **TODAY. YOU. WILL. BATHE. IN. MY. BLOOD.**
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, but there is smexy time, so please don't get so sour by the end, ok?
> 
> So, on with the chapter!

“You’ve done everything you were told, Mr. Mo.” The doctor said looking at the x-ray. “I must say you’re a hundred percent healed.”

“It means I can do whatever I want now?”

“Well, you can’t break your arm again.” The doctor laughed playfully. “But seriously now, your bones are healed, but they are weaker. So I want you to keep on your calcium diet.”

“Ok.”

“And yes, you can do practically everything now.”

“That’s nice to hear. Thank you, doc.”

“You’re welcome.”

Guan Shan left the clinic smiling, stretching his arms above his head.

It was a month after the kidnapping, which meant it was the very beginning of November. The weather was getting colder each day, making the boys wear more layers of clothing when they were outside. It hadn’t begun to snow yet, and the weather forecast couldn’t predict if it would that year, but Guan Shan hoped it would. He really liked snow. Not because it was pretty, but because it meant less classes.

“What did the doc said?” He Tian asked when Guan Shan passed by him.

“I’m totally healed now.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

“I said the exact same thing.” Guan Shan smiled. He rubbed his hands together and looked down. He grabbed He Tian’s hand and put it on his pocket, entwined their fingers. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. I actually enjoy it. It’s pretty rare for you to be affectionate in public.”

“I’m cold.”

“I know, but I like it anyway.”

“By the way, He Tian, I noticed one thing.”

“What?”

“Did you quit smoking?”

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s been months since I last saw you with a cigarette. Why did you stop?”

“Ah, there was this really obnoxious pepper, you know? Someday it screamed at my face that it smelled awful. And that if I wanted to die that much, it could push me from the rooftop.”

“You stopped because of me?”

“I thought it could get in our way.”

“Our way?”

“I liked you, you didn’t like the smell. If I kept smoking you’d never kiss me again, would you?”

“I must say you have a very good point.”

“So yes, I stopped because of you.”

“And now you have less chances of having lung cancer, or other lung related diseases. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you, _Habanero_.” He Tian smiled. “What are we having for dinner?”

“It’s fucking three in the afternoon. Are you some sort of black hole? We just had lunch.”

“I think we should have cake for dinner.”

“Ha?” Guan Shan looked confused.

“Because you are damn sour. You just got great news, can’t you be at least cuter towards me?”

“Ok, ok, sorry for that. What do you want for dinner?” The moment Redhead saw the intense grin resting on He Tian’s lips, he regretted asking him.

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

“We are in the elevator, can’t you say it now?”

“No, my little pepper boyfriend will get mad at me if I say it here.”

“I get it; you don’t need to say it at all. I already know what you want.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Yes, I do.” Guan Shan took his key and opened the door, entering right away. They both took of their coats, hanging it near the entrance. Guan Shan then left He Tian talking to himself and walked directly to the dresser. He opened the first drawer and grabbed a box and a bottle.

“What do I want, _Habanero_?”

He Tian asked loudly, he was sitting the couch. He jumped a little surprised when Guan Shan sat on his lap, straddling his legs. Redhead leaned over and nipped at He Tian’s bottom lip, grinning when the black haired got closer to him. Guan Shan was hiding his left hand behind him, so he used his right one to grab He Tian by the neck, deepening the kiss.

“You want me.” Redhead said mischievously, putting the two things he got on the couch, next to his leg. He Tian glanced at it quickly.

“That’s bold.”

“You’re always complaining I’m the prude one, aren’t you? Or maybe I guessed it wrong and we should stop.” He tried to get up, but He Tian’s hands held his hips in place.

“You are not going anywhere.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

It was enough. Guan Shan grabbed the hem of He Tian’s shirt, taking it off quickly. He took He Tian’s lips once more, starting another intense kiss. Redhead noticed the other boy’s body tensing when he started sliding his hands all over his build. He parted their lips and looked deep into He Tian’s eyes, trying to understand what was going through his head.

“There’s any problem?”

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Jeez, He Tian, I fucking grabbed lube and condoms, I’m sitting on your lap, grinding our crotches together and kissing the living shit out of you, and you ask me if I really want this? Did you hit your head somewhere?”

“ _Shit_.” He Tian mumbled. Just hearing Guan Shan saying those things made his dick twitch inside his pants.

Guan Shan attacked He Tian’s already swollen mouth once more, returning to his interrupted task. His hands met the other boy’s skin again, memorizing every inch of that toned body. He nipped at the skin with the tip of his fingers, sometimes pressing his hands harder, sometimes lighter; alert to every reaction He Tian would show.

He Tian had to swallow a moan when Redhead finally curled his palm around his hardening erection. Guan Shan decided that it was payback time – not that they haven’t done anything since he first took off the cast, but now his arms were better –, and his mouth left He Tian’s, going directly to his ear shell. He licked there slowly, nipping softly at the earlobe.

“ _You are driving me crazy_.”

“ _Glad to know_.” He whispered. His breath sending shivers down He Tian’s spine.

“ _Don’t you want to do it on a more comfortable place_?”

“ _If you want to fuck me on the floor I won’t fucking care. As long as you do it_.”

As much as He Tian felt like pinning Guan Shan down and fucking the day lights out of him, he was enjoying this bold Redhead far more. That was the only thing that held him in place. Well, that hand pumping him and the lewd licks on his neck and collarbone were doing a hell of a job too.

“ _I don’t know where you hid the shy Habanero, but no matter what you do, don’t you dare taking him out of there_.”

“ _As you wish_.”

Redhead stopped the ministrations and left He Tian’s lap, standing up. The black haired boy looked confused for a second, but his confusion was quickly replaced by his usual mischievous smirk, since Guan Shan was taking his own shirt off. And his pants. And his boxers. And God, how his body was the biggest turn on to He Tian. His flushed skin matching his hair and eyes, his toned but not too ripped muscles, his swollen and scarlet lips breathing unsteadily.

He couldn’t keep admiring, though. Soon Guan Shan’s hands made their way to the waistband of his pants, slapping his hip lightly to tell him silently that he couldn’t take it off with him sitting. He Tian raised his hips a little and Redhead finished taking his pants and boxers off, sitting on his lap again right after.

He Tian hissed the moment their erections touched, feeling his skin burning upon each bit of contact. Redhead grabbed both of their dicks, pumping them together. He kissed the black haired boy one more time, and He Tian looked like he had awakened from a trance. He clashed his tongue with Guan Shan’s, without caring if it was a sloppy kiss or not.

His hands made their way downwards, cupping Redhead’s ass fiercely, earning a low groan as a response. He traced his spine, scratched his waist, stomach, chest, neck and nape, repeating his movements slowly going up and down Guan Shan’s body. When he thumbed one of Redhead’s nipples, Redhead broke the kiss, smirking lightly.

“ _I don’t really feel anything there_.”

“ _Where, then_?”

Redhead didn’t answer. He took both of He Tian’s hands – leaving their dicks unattended for a short time – and dragged them through his body, stopping them when they reached his inner thighs. His right hand then returned to the neglected erections, curling them together. He tried seeking for He Tian’s mouth once more, but the combination of his jerking and He Tian’s fingertips and nails working on his thighs made it quite difficult, he couldn’t focus on so many things at once.

He felt He Tian’s lips working on the curve of his neck, sucking and biting – he wanted to mark –, licking and kissing, doing his best to make Redhead’s mind turns completely off. But Guan Shan managed to keep at least a small bit of his sanity, stretching his left arm to reach the small bottle. He leaned a little farther from He Tian, making the black haired boy look at him.

“ _Can you_?” He pointed to their erections with his eyes, and He Tian nodded.

He let He Tian do what he was doing moments before, concentrating on opening the bottle’s seal and lid. When he poured its content on his hand, he sniffed the known smell of strawberry essence. He had never really paid attention to the lube, so he didn’t know it was flavored. Guan Shan got tempted on coating his shaft with it and make He Tian suck it off, but he was feeling quite impatient that day.

So instead he coated his own fingers, leaning his forehead on He Tian’s shoulder and raising his hips, leading his digits to his entrance. He pressed one, furrowing his brows a little. Even though it wasn’t the first time he tried it – but He Tian would never know about it –, it was a strange feeling. He thrust his finger in and out, trying to match He Tian’s pumping pace.

“ _Are you preparing yourself_?”

“ _You thought I’d be doing you_?”

“ _Why didn’t you ask me to do it_?”

“ _Cause you ain’t doing anything, we are doing it at my pace_.”

“ _Yes, sir_.”

Guan Shan pressed another digit, humming when it entered him. He started scissoring himself, trying to stretch his hole so it could take another finger. Then the two fingers became three, and he was thrusting it almost knuckle deep, holding the hardest he could to not writhe in a mix of pain and pleasure. He raised his head, purring at He Tian’s ear.

“ _Give me the lube and a condom_.”

The black haired boy complied, opening the box and taking one of the squared packages, opening it and giving it to Redhead. Guan Shan didn’t waste any time, rolling it on He Tian’s dick, while his fingers kept working on his rear. When he finished he showed He Tian his palm, which was quickly wet with a generous amount of strawberry flavored lube. He coated He Tian’s shaft and raised himself more, resting on his knees.

Guan Shan took off his fingers, lowering himself on He Tian’s erection, biting his lower lip while he felt his hole being stretched way more than before. The lube helped a lot with its slipperiness, but it still burned him inside. Redhead breathed deeply when he was finally filled, trying to get used to this whole new sensation.

He Tian noticed his discomfort and circled his hand around Guan Shan’s erection, pumping it slowly, but strongly. Redhead tried raising and lowering his hips at the same pace as He Tian jerked him off. This motion made the black haired boy unable to hold a hoarse groan.

Redhead’s speed grew overtime, as he was growing used to the feeling of being impaled. He tried raising a little bit higher than before, going down on He Tian’s shaft harder and deeper, moaning loudly when he found his own sweet spot. He Tian grinned realizing the sudden change of reaction, thrusting his hips at the same moment Guan Shan was coming down, almost doubling the sensation.

“ _M-more. Harder_.”

Those were the only words Redhead could say that moment, increasing his pace as He Tian tried to match it and pump him at the same time. His hands found He Tian’s neck, bringing their faces closer, making their lips met forcefully. He sought for his lover’s tongue with his, his and He Tian’s moans choked by their own mouths.

After feeling his prostate being hit over and over, Guan Shan couldn’t hold anymore, and sunk his short nails on He Tian’s nape, as his orgasm hit him powerfully, making his entire body shudder. His ass tightened around He Tian’s shaft. He bit Guan Shan’s lip when this amazing feeling surrounded him, leading to his own orgasm.

Both of them were panting, still semi-blinded by the bliss. Redhead licked his lips, feeling the metallic taste of blood. He kissed He Tian one more time, slowly and lasciviously, devouring the other’s mouth. The black haired boy responded with the same intensity, his hands roaming through Guan Shan’s body. They parted panting even harder.

“ _Lay on the bed_.” He Tian purred.

Guan Shan got up, feeling He Tian’s dick leaving his rear, and walked weakly towards the bed; his legs were still feeling wobbly from the previous orgasm. He Tian smirked and stood up, going towards Redhead. He placed a soft kiss on the back of the boy’s shoulder, grabbing him by the back and knees right after, carrying Redhead bride style.

“Damn, you’re heavy.”

“What did you expect?” Guan Shan chuckled lightly.

He Tian didn’t answer, only giggled lowly. He stopped by the edge of the bed and put Redhead on it, quite gingerly, surprising Guan Shan with such gentleness. He went back to the couch, grabbing the box and bottle and threw them on the bed, beside Guan Shan. Redhead grinned and pulled He Tian by the nape, brushing their lips.

He leaned forward, one knee between Guan Shan’s legs and the other beside it, tilting his head a little and opening his mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, and He Tian won, invading Redhead’s mouth completely, exploring it hungrily. His hands held Guan Shan’s thighs, squeezing them hard, leaving a red mark in the shape his hands on them.

He Tian parted the kiss, trailing Redhead’s cheek and ear, giving him the same treatment as he received. His tongue licked the ear shell and his teeth bit the earlobe, arousing Guan Shan even more. He lowered to the side of Redhead’s neck, nipping and licking, and sucking when he got to the collarbone. His hands were still squeezing and scratching Guan Shan’s thighs as his teeth marked his upper body.

His mouth traced the way down Redhead’s chest, waist and stomach, stopping at Guan Shan’s happy trail. Oh, the first time He Tian saw Guan Shan wearing only a towel, showing a little bit of it, he could never picture he would be able to actually see it, taste it. He made sure that place would be marked as well, and took his time with it, feeling the body under him shiver and tremble. Redhead moaned lowly, eyes semi-opened and mouth agape.

“ _Suck me_.” He demanded between ragged breaths.

“ _Not even a please_?” He Tian teased.

“ _Stop bitching and fucking do it_.”

“ _Eager, aren’t we_?”

But He Tian complied, having the same idea Guan Shan imagined earlier that afternoon. He grabbed the lube bottle and poured it directly onto Redhead’s member; that hissed upon the cold gel in contact with his scorching flesh. He Tian’s hand curled his shaft, spreading the lube on his entire length. He palmed it a few times, delighting himself with Redhead’s reactions.

He lowered his head once more, taking Guan Shan’s entire dick – what he could manage to swallow, at least – in his mouth, humming when he heard the long and lewd moan that left Redhead’s lips. He pressed his tongue near the base, curling his fingers around what had left. His head bobbed up and down, tasting the mix of the sweetness of the strawberry lube and the saltiness of Guan Shan’s pre-cum. He Tian timed the pace of his jerks with the bob of his mouth, hearing Redhead’s long and slow groans.

As his mouth swallowed Guan Shan faster, as well as his hand pumped Guan Shan’s erection, Redhead began writhing even more intensely, thrusting his hips upwards automatically; no longer in control of his actions. He thanked that He Tian’s loft was the only one on this floor, even though he still wondered if the under floor neighbors could hear his pleased screams.

Not that it stopped Guan Shan from yelping, because it certainly didn’t. He couldn’t care less about other people as He Tian was sucking him, leading him to his ecstasy. And it came sooner than he expected – considering he had already had an orgasm that same day. He Tian didn’t back up when he felt the cum flowing through his mouth, instead he did his best to swallow everything.

“ _My legs are shaking_.” He said, laughing shyly.

“ _Was I that good_?”

“ _I refuse answering such retarded question_.”

“ _I’ll take that as a yes_.”

“ _You are hard again_.”

“ _Correcting you, I’m still hard_.”

“ _What are you waiting for, then_?”

“ _I was admiring you_.” He smirked. “ _But you’re insisting, so_.”

He Tian pressed their lips, letting Guan Shan have a taste of himself, and a little of the strawberry from the lube. While playing with Redhead’s tongue he grabbed the bottle, coating his fingers. Even though he knew he didn’t need to prepare Guan Shan all over again, he still wanted to do it, find his sweet spot, tease him as much as he could.

All fingers entered him quite easily. He thrust the digits increasing the pace, looking at Redhead’s pleasured expression. That was sure amusing. He began thrusting the fingers knuckled deep, seeking for that little spot that made Guan Shan squirm and scream. It took a couple more attempts and Redhead opened his eyes, forgetting how to breathe for a few seconds.

He hit that spot a little more and then took of his fingers, brushing his shaft’s tip on Redhead’s entrance. Guan Shan glared at He Tian, scowling him in an adorable way, which made the black haired boy lose his patience and shove it all in one swift move. That time it didn’t burn as much, but Guan Shan could still feel that bit of pain on his lower back.

He Tian kissed Redhead’s collarbone and neck curve, licking the marks he left there earlier. Guan Shan’s hand grabbed his chin, raising his head, and leaned to feel He Tian’s lips on your once again. That time Redhead didn’t let He Tian win the battle, and controlled the kiss, groaning between it as He Tian started moving.

Guan Shan kept He Tian’s mouth busy with yours, humming between ragged breaths and sloppy licks. The black haired boy focused on finding Redhead’s prostate, he just loved when Guan Shan was loud. He knew he had hit it when Redhead left his mouth to moan, pleading for more. And more He Tian would give him, thrusting harder and deeper, hitting that spot directly and repeatedly.

Redhead’s hand grabbed his own dick, pumping it carelessly, his head entirely absorbed by the sheer bliss sensation that was taking over him for the third time. He came loudly, arching his back on the bed and shut his eyes as his mouth tried to say something that recalled He Tian’s name. He Tian followed right after, trying to not bite Guan Shan this time.

He Tian pulled out, realizing he had forgotten to put on a condom, and rolled to the side, breathing heavily. Guan Shan was on this same messy condition, but the power of the third orgasm had him completely dazed.

“ _Sorry_.” He Tiam mumbled.

“ _I’ll forgive if you bathe me. I’m pretty sure I can’t walk right now_.”

“ _Are you sure_?”

“ _Yeah. But remember that you’ll be the one that will have to hold my heavy weight_.”

“ _Luckily I’m strong, right_?”

“ _Yes, yes_.” Guan Shan laughed, feeling his body being lifted from the bed.

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Jian Yi.” Zhan Zheng Xi said softly, entering the boy’s room.

“ _-lo_.” The blond mumbled something that was probably ‘hello’.

“How are you feeling today?” The brunet asked, sitting on the bed.

“ _-tter_.” Jian Yi muttered, turning his gaze to the other boy.

It was one month after the kidnapping, and Jian Yi’s progress was as slow as it could be. Zhan Zheng Xi was at least happy that he was improving, even though it was little, it meant advance. But his eyes were still the same as that day, glassy and lifeless. And that broke Zhan Zheng Xi’s heart into a million pieces. The brunet stretched his hand to meet Jian Yi’s cheek, smiling lightly when the blond leaned a tiny bit towards the touch.

“You are improving, Jian Yi, I’m proud of you.” He caressed the blond’s cheek with his thumb, gingerly. “You know that I like you a lot, right?”

“ _Too_.”

“Have you eaten?”

“ _No_.”

“Remember when I was in the hospital? You brought me soup and fed me. Guess what I brought you.”

“ _-oup_?”

“That’s right! Your stomach is still upset, isn’t it? You can’t eat anything. Can I feed you?”

Jian Yi nodded so lightly it was hard to notice he had done it, but Zhan Zheng Xi saw it. Visiting his boyfriend every day since they rescued him, he got used to the smallest changes on the blond’s body and expression. Because of this connection with him, Zhan Zheng Xi was feeling distressed. He knew he was the only one to realize it, but he was sure he could sense something different deep into Jian Yi’s eyes.

Every day, when it was time for the brunet to go home, Jian Yi looked at him with his glassy, lifeless eyes. Jian Yi grabbed the hem of his sleeve, weakly but needy. And on the third week Zhan Zheng Xi noticed.

Jian Yi was terrified.

At first Zhan Zheng Xi thought it was completely normal, since Jian Yi had gone through a mental breakdown. However, looking at that same expression every single day, deep inside the brunet knew this fear didn’t have anything to do with his trauma. He wasn’t afraid of being raped or kidnapped again, no. He was afraid of something else. And that was exactly what made Zhan Zheng Xi so uneasy.

Zhan Zheng Xi couldn’t realize what the reason was.

And that was his biggest mistake.

* * *

 

“How’s Jian Yi doing?” Guan Shan asked, sitting on the rooftop with He Tian and Zhan Zheng Xi.

“He still can’t say full words, but he’s trying to communicate. Mrs. Jian says I’m the only one to whom he talks. I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“Do you think he will be fine by the end of the year? Or at least by March? We have our admission tests.”

“I don’t think he’s going to take it, He Tian. And there is this thing bugging me.”

“Bugging you? What?”

“When I’m going home, his eyes actually show emotions.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“They show fear, guys. And I don’t know what he’s afraid of.”

“Probably everything.” Redhead mumbled. “I’d be afraid of everything if I was him.”

“Habanero has a point.”

“I still think there is something else.”

“Can he move?”

“Sometimes he does. But only a few paces and then he falls. That’s why he only tries when I’m there.”

“That must be tough.”

“It is tough, but I don’t pity him. I can see that he hates when people look at him with those pitying eyes. He’s trying his best to be himself again, I know that.”

“He’s a strong guy, I told you that day.”

“Yeah, he is.”

* * *

 

“Do you think Jian Yi is ever going to be ok, Habanero?”

“Mrs. Jian only lets Zhan Zheng Xi see him, so I can’t know for sure. I hope he will, though. He didn’t deserve it.”

“Nobody deserves it, tsk.” He Tian mumbled, and moments later his cellphone started to ring. “Hello.”

He Tian’s eyes widened as he heard the other person’s words and soon the cellphone fell on the floor. Guan Shan grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulder and started shaking him out of his shock.

“What happened? For the love of God, He Tian, what in the seven hells happened?”

“Jian Yi vanished.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like Jack the Ripper, let's go by parts. (That was morbid af, lol)
> 
> 1\. GUAN SHAN TOOK THE INITIATIVE, YES! Did you guys like it?  
> I've seen a bunch a fanfictions (mostly on wattpad) where Redhead is a fucking pussy, all blushy and stuff, and honestly, I think that once he has his own mind figured out, he goes for it. So I don't think he would be picky about initiating the sexual activities with He Tian, quite the opposite, so dominant Guan Shan it is! (I also like the dominant uke/bottom, so)
> 
> 2\. I thought about adding a rimjob, but even though I've heard people saying how it feels like (come on, I have gay friends xD), and even though I can picture He Tian doing it, I'd feel extremely uneasy writing about it, so I didn't add it.
> 
> 3\. And now TianShan relationship reached its peak (and will stay at its peak forever, if it depends on me), so now Guan Shan is feeling more comfortable around He Tian. Quite comfortable, I must say HAHAH.
> 
> 4\. Yes, I have ended the last chapter of the fanfiction on a cliffhanger. Yes, that is the reason why I said that today you all would bathe in my blood.
> 
> 5\. There WILL be an epilogue.
> 
> 6\. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.
> 
> 7\. I LOVE YOU!
> 
> See you guys tomorrow~
> 
>  
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	21. After Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> So, how you guys seem to just ignore my end notes, I'll just say the important things here.
> 
> This is the epilogue, bus this is NOT the last chapter to be posted in this fanfiction. There will be an extra. This extra was written because I got threatened. Originally the story was supposed to end here, but let's just say that the reason why I started to write this fanfic (a friend of mine) got REALLY pissed with the ending I gave her. So, as I feared for my life (I didn't want her to beat the shit outta me, you know?), I wrote the extra.
> 
> And I am going to post the extra right after posting this chapter. Love me.
> 
> Now, enjoy the epilogue~

**Epilogue**

He Tian and Guan Shan walked side by side, each one dragging a suitcase. They were heading to the College’s dormitory. Both crossed the gates and went directly to the biggest building. They entered the dormitory and stopped in front of a little door, entering the room right after.

“He Tian and Mo Guan Shan. 4th floor, room 407. You guys are together again.”

“Thank you very much, shixiong*.”

“You’re welcome. But before you two go.”

“Yes?”

“Last semester there were people complaining a lot. So try to keep it down, ok?”

“We will try our best.” He Tian smirked. “But I won’t promise anything.”

“He Tian, let’s go.” Guan Shan rolled his eyes, dragging the black haired with him.

They took the first stair to the left, sadly the building didn’t have any elevators. After four stories they entered the corridor, walking quickly. He Tian unlocked the door, letting Redhead enter first. First thing they did was move the furniture around, putting the beds together. Then they started putting their clothes on the drawers, and organizing the rest of their things.

“I heard someone saying there will be a party today.” He Tian said.

“To welcome the freshmen?”

“Yes, and as veterans they said we should go.”

“We also have to find Zhan Zheng Xi. I haven’t seen him the entire vacation.”

“You’re right. He sent me a mail telling he would be a little late, though. But I guess he can make it to the party.”

“That’s cool. Do you know if he already decided a course? We are starting our third year; he probably took all mandatory subjects by now.”

“He said something about wanting to become a doctor.”

“Doctor?” Guan Shan raised a brow. “Why?”

“Psychiatry.”

“Oh.”

“I honestly think he should get over it, you know Habanero. But that guy is pretty damn stubborn.”

“He Tian, what would you do if I vanished from the face of the earth in less than twenty-four hours?”

“I’m also stubborn, Habanero. And so are you. We all are.”

“Then stop saying he should get over it. Let him be.”

“You are with him, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You also think Jian Yi is still alive.”

“I owe him a lot, He Tian. It was my fault, after all.”

“We talked about it before. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“Yeah, sure, of course.”

“Tsk. Are you done yet?”

“Yes, you want to go grab a bite?”

“Please, I’m starving.”

“Let’s go, then.”

Guan Shan and He Tian made all the way back to the courtyard, now heading to the big cafeteria they knew the campus had. It took them less than five minutes to get there. Both ordered their meals and waited a little, taking their trays. When Redhead turned around, he noticed a known head. He walked towards the man and sat in front of him. Soon He Tian was sitting beside Guan Shan.

“Hello, Zhan Zheng Xi. Long time no see.”

“Ah, hi guys.” The brunet smiled shyly.

“I thought you’d be late this year.”

“Ah, I would be late because of Zi Xi. She’s out to Beijing to study there, and my parents asked me to help her with the moving. I thought it would take more time, though. I got to Hong Kong this morning and came directly from the airport.”

“So you’re here since earlier.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s your room?”

“403. But I’m not alone this time.”

“Oh, they got you a roommate?”

“Shixiong said I was sulking too much and needed to make new friends.” He sighed. “I was fine by myself.”

“If you want I can bribe him to put you alone again.”

“Bribe?”

“How do you think we are roommates since the first semester?” Guan Shan laughed loudly. “He Tian always bribes the shixiong responsible for the dormitories. And he’s thinking about taking the job next year.”

“That works pretty well for you two.”

“Think about it, dude. You know we are your friends, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“So, are you joining the party at night?”

“I don’t know, I have to study for the specifics. I’m going to take the test for-“

“He Tian told me. You want to be a doctor. Good luck with that. I do believe you can do it, anyway. You are the smart one after all.”

“And Habanero managed to come to the same College as us, Zhan Zheng Xi, everything is possible.”

“Fuck you, He Tian.”

“Yeah, love you too.”

“Well, I think I’ll head to my room. Sooner I start studying, the more I’ll learn.”

“At least come to the party for a bit. It will be good for you.”

“I’ll think about it.” He raised his pinky finger. “Promise.”

“See you later.”

“Later.”

Zhan Zheng Xi left the cafeteria lazily, putting his hands on his trousers’ pockets. His fingers brushed on a piece of paper that he had forgotten that was there. He took the paper and unfolded it, suddenly feeling miserable. Written on that yellowish piece of paper, there were three words on the ugliest calligraphy Zhan Zheng Xi had ever seen. ‘ _I Love You_ ’.

 

That piece of paper was the last thing Jian Yi left for him.

 

* * *

 

_The day Jian Yi vanished, Zhan Zheng Xi went to his house. He entered the apartment, realizing it was empty. Even the furniture seemed to change. Out of desperation he started running through the place, opening all the doors, cupboards, drawers._

_Empty._

_Empty._

_Empty._

_Everything was empty._

_The last room he entered was Jian Yi’s. His bed was still there, but there were no sheets, and everything was tidy. Too tidy. The only thing differing from that place was a folded piece of paper sitting inside one of the drawers. In roman letters, Zhan Zheng Xi could see a light ZZX written. He knew that paper was meant for him. When he opened the paper he cried. He cried because he had finally realized what that deep fear of Jian Yi was._

_And then he called He Tian._

* * *

 

Zhan Zheng Xi entered his room and threw himself on the bed. His hands in the air, holding the paper as the tears flowed. He couldn’t help but feel like the most useless person in the planet every time he thought of Jian Yi.

If he had noticed Jian Yi was afraid of his own mother. If he had noticed that Mrs. Jian was never an enemy of Mr. Jian. If he had noticed that no matter what Guan Shan had done, Jian Yi was the prime target, and they only took the redhead because it fit the situation.

But now it was too late. Now Jian Yi had already been taken to somewhere Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t know. He couldn’t even be sure if his blond boyfriend was still alive. He hoped for it, he prayed for it every single day, but nothing could make him sure that Jian Yi was ok.

The brunet sighed deeply and folded the paper again, putting in on the last drawer of his desk. He washed his face on the little bathroom – only a toilet and a sink – and came back to the desk. He sat on the floor and grabbed one of the thick books he had, also getting a notebook and a pen. The best way to forget about Jian Yi, at least for a few hours, was studying.

* * *

 

“What are we going to do until the party?” He Tian asked sitting beside Guan Shan on the bench.

“I don’t know.” Guan Shan’s usual frown was deeper, and He Tian noticed.

“Something happened?”

“I got a very strange phone call while you were on the bathroom.”

“Who was it?”

“I don’t have a fucking clue.”

“What this person wanted?”

“It only said one word. ‘Congratulations’. Then it hung up.”

“That’s quite weird.”

“I know that. It was too fast as well. I couldn’t even ask anything and the line had already gone dead.”

“Let’s not think too much into it, ok? I told you that you look way better without frowning. But you just keep this glaring face of yours.”

“Ma says I was born glaring.” Guan Shan chuckled.

“Jeez, it makes sense. How about a shower? The bath is probably empty by now.” He Tian winked.

“You perverted old man.” Redhead shook his head, getting up from the bench and starting to walk.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“To the baths.” He answered playfully, showing He Tian his tongue.

* * *

 

“It’s really empty.” He Tian mumbled, embracing Guan Shan from behind.

“That’s right. It was a pretty damn great idea to come here right now.” Redhead smiled. “Let’s go to the showers.”

“But they have a huge bathtub here, Habanero.”

“Which water we can’t dirty, smartass. Let’s go to the showers.”

“Next time we are going to come here right before they drain the water.”

“You sure like doing it in strange places.”

“ _If you want to fuck me on the floor I won’t fucking care. As long as you do it_.” He Tian quoted.

“I said that almost three years ago.”

“And I’ll never forget it.” The black haired man grinned. “Now you’ll have to deal with my desires of doing you everywhere.”

“Well…” Redhead turned around, facing his boyfriend. “I guess I can deal with it.” He smiled widely, pressing their lips together.

He Tian started walking forward, guiding Guan Shan through the bath room until they reached the shower room. They entered one of the shower stalls, He Tian closing the door afterwards. Redhead took off his and He Tian’s towels, hanging them on the stall door. As they kept exploring each other’s mouths, He Tian opened the faucet, feeling the lukewarm water wet them both.

Guan Shan’s hands left He Tian’s hair, going directly to the black haired man’s crotch. He grabbed the semi-hard dick, feeling it grow on his hand. He Tian’s breath was becoming ragged, which made them part lips. The black haired man didn’t let Redhead have all the fun by himself, though. His hands soon found Guan Shan’s member, and pumped it at the same pace as Redhead did his.

* * *

 

The noise was unbearable.

Zhan Zheng Xi tried focusing on the books. Zhan Zheng Xi tried sleeping. But he couldn’t do a single thing with so much noise.

The party had started about two hours from the time being, which meant most of the people invited had already gotten to the courtyard. He sighed deeply – damn, he was sighing too much – and took his things, decided to take a bath. Maybe he would take He Tian’s advice and go to the party, at least for a few minutes. Deep down he also knew he needed to stop sulking.

After showering, Zhan Zheng Xi put on some light clothes, since the weather on April was getting hotter. He climbed down all stories, going directly to the main concentration of people. He looked around; Guan Shan was practically the only man in the entire College with red hair. As soon as he found his friends, he walked towards them, being welcome with two big smiles.

“You came!”

“It’s impossible to study with all this noise. I had no choice.”

“Did your roommate show up already?”

“No. Shixiong said he sent an email telling him he would be late. That’s why he put him with me. They were planning on let me alone, but it seemed there weren’t free beds for this freshman, only the one in my room.”

“That makes a lot more sense.”

“Yeah, I asked out shixiong in one of my snack breaks.”

“I see. I wonder what kind of person he is.”

“Interested?” He Tian asked.

“Jealous?”

“Oh course I-“ The black haired man noticed his phone ringing. “Give me a second, I’ll take this in a quieter place.” And then he left.

A few minutes later he came back, frowning just like Redhead.

“Who called you?” Guan Shan asked.

“Probably the same person who called you earlier.”

“What?” Redhead widened his eyes, not believing.

“It was the exact same thing. It said something really fast and then hung up.”

“What did it say?”

“I’m happy for you.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked confused.

“I received a call today. It was a person that said ‘Congratulation’ and then hung up. It seems that this same person called He Tian.”

“You guys are right, that’s indeed weird.”

“And we also have no clue on who is it, the person talks to fast.”

“But now we know it is someone that knows us both.”

“Do you think it could be your brother?” Guan Shan asked worried.

“Doubt it, he’s still missing…” He Tian put his hand over his mouth. “Shit! He’s still missing, which means we can’t know for sure where he is.”

“Which means it could be him.”

“That’s messed up.” Zhan Zheng Xi said. “It can’t be another person?”

Both Guan Shan and He Tian shrugged.

* * *

 

It was almost three in the morning when Zhan Zheng Xi decided he had enough of party and needed to sleep. He had an early morning and his body felt totally awful. He closed his dorm door and locked it, changing his clothes afterwards. When he finally laid on his bed, he felt his phone vibrating on the desk. He got up and took it, noticing it was an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“ _Open the door_.”

And then it hung up.

It was the same person who called Guan Shan and He Tian, Zhan Zheng Xi was almost sure. Goosebumps went down his spine and he took a deep breath, thinking the odds of this phone call being really from someone that wanted them dead. He walked to the door and put his ear on it, trying to listen to the person that was, probably, outside.

All he could hear was breathing.

He turned the key as quietly as he could, praying for the other person not hear it. He held the doorknob fiercely, opening the door slowly. When his head poked out of the room, he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him. But even though he couldn’t trust his sight, he still stared.

Eyes wide.

Mouth agape.

“I’m back, Zhan Xixi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. He Tian and Guan Shan live at the dorms because of Zhan Zheng Xi, they are good friends and don't want to leave their friend alone. They could be living together in He Tian's apartment just fine.
> 
> 2\. Yes, Guan Shan doesn't care if people know he's dating He Tian and vice-versa.
> 
> 3\. shixiong is the male equivalent to senpai/senior.
> 
> 4\. At least Jian Yi said 'I Love You' before vanishing. (I ALMOST gave you guys a spoiler xD)
> 
> 5\. Naughty things at the showers, yummy.
> 
> 6\. P-p-p-p-p-party hard!
> 
> 7\. JIAN YI IS BACK!
> 
> Now, no more rambling, onto the next one!
> 
> _Pop's out!_


	22. After Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I AM A GENEROUS GOD!**
> 
> And before you guys read, I'll drop this:
> 
> Do you really think a triad leader would dismiss their favorite toy to protect them? Or they would do it because they were HIDING something? 
> 
> **THINK ABOUT IT.**
> 
> And now read the chapter.

**Extra 1**

Jian Yi had been treated for two weeks; a psychiatrist would visit him every single day. He was dealing with his trauma quite well, already being able to walk just fine. Talk also was becoming easier each day. However, his heart ached. Unable to smile at his one true love, unable to throw himself on his arms and never let go, unable to tell him how much he loved him.

“You are cruel.” He hissed. The woman sitting in the corner of the room didn’t even move.

“Gladly you like him enough to care for his life.”

“When is he coming?”

“He usually stops at six. He drops by after school.”

“Then tell me, for how much more time will I have to keep with this ridiculous act?”

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I’m not the one behind it, Yi.”

The blond didn’t have time to process the information, as his bedroom’s door opened up. He couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw the man entering the room. His brown hair was still the same, but his silvery eyes looked tired. Jian Yi’s mother got up from the chair, and the man dragged it near the bed. He sat lazily, sighing heavily.

“Fa-father?” Jian Yi stuttered. “What’s this person doing here, mother?” He pointed at him trembling.

“You need to talk.” She said carelessly, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

“How are you feeling, Yi?” The man asked.

“Do you even care?”

“You are my son, after all.”

“That’s the reason why you decided to test my limits?”

“I see you are slier than it seems.”

Mr. Jian wouldn’t say it out loud, but he didn’t need to. Jian Yi had already figured what really happened.

First of all, He Qiang had never betrayed Mr. Jian. The day Jian Yi and the others came to rescue Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian’s brother was told to make a scene, pretend he got pissed off by the things Mr. Jian said. All the boys actually fell for it quite easily.

Second, knowing about She Li’s growing interest in Jian Yi, He Qiang was told to keep pretending and gather as many people as he could. Mr. Jian made him help She Li out, with the excuse of wanting nothing more than revenge. In order to make it more believable, he even created a whole new triad. Both She Li and Xiao Hui fell for it, hard.

The third part of the plan was adapted, though. They thought She Li wanted to torture Jian Yi and Mo Guan Shan (Redhead was the best example of ‘wrong place, wrong time’. Neither 14K nor Sun Yee On had interest in him, but when He Qiang learned that his young brother had a crush on him, and She Li wanted to make him pay, oh, it was just like hitting two birds with a single stone.), but later on his true intentions came clear.

Mrs. Jian needed to know her son’s limits before handing him to her husband. She felt excited upon the realization that it took far more for Jian Yi to break down than the other people she tested. Her excitement only grew when she saw that his recovery was just as fast as it could be. But they still had a hindrance. Zhan Zheng Xi. The boy would get in her way to make her son the greatest leader that had ever been born.

The fourth and last part of the plan regarded the blond’s relationship with Zhan Zheng Xi. Mrs. Jian told her son that he needed to deceive his own boyfriend. He had to pretend he wasn’t getting any better, or else the brunet would get killed. Jian Yi acted, chest tight and anger boiling. But he had all his limbs tied up, he couldn’t do anything but comply.

So Jian Yi tried to convey his feelings through his eyes. A mute plea, begging silently to Zhan Zheng Xi to understand him. To notice that Jian Yi was in great danger. But for the umpteenth time, Zhan Zheng Xi disappointed him. And when he finally realized, it was already too late. Jian Yi was already gone.

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Jian Yi.” Zhan Zheng Xi said softly, entering the boy’s room.

“ _-lo_.” The blond mumbled. He wanted to say ‘hello’.

“How are you feeling today?” The brunet asked, sitting on the bed.

“ _-tter_.” ‘Better’. It hurt so much to pretend.

It was one month after the kidnapping, and Jian Yi was almost cured. Without knowing that the blond was actually great, all Zhan Zheng Xi could think was how much he wanted to have his Jian Yi back. But he was also feeling quite distressed. Visiting his boyfriend every day since he was rescued, even with the act, the brunet could see the smallest changes on Jian Yi. Because of that he noticed something deep inside the blond’s eyes. But he couldn’t tell what it was.

“You are improving, Jian Yi, I’m proud of you.” He caressed the blond’s cheek with his thumb, gingerly. “You know that I like you a lot, right?”

“ _Too_.”

What he wanted to say, though, was: “ _I fucking love you, you idiot. Why can’t you notice that I’m lying to you? Why can’t you see that she is as bad as my father? Why won’t you help me?_ ”

“Have you eaten?”

“ _No_.”

But inside, it was: “ _Yes, I had. But I can’t say it to you, because I need to pretend that you are the only taking care of me_.”

“Remember when I was in the hospital? You brought me soup and fed me. Guess what I brought you.”

“ _-oup_?”

“That’s right! Your stomach is still upset, isn’t it? You can’t eat anything. Can I feed you?”

Jian Yi wanted to shout. Jian Yi wanted to cry. Jian Yi wanted to beg. But he couldn’t do any of those things. “ _Zhan Zheng Xi, why can’t you read me? If you take too long to realize what’s going on, you’ll lose me. I’ll lose you. I don’t want to lose you, Zhan Zheng Xi._ ”

And when the brunet was leaving, all Jian Yi could do was grab his sleeve and look deep into those grey eyes. “ _Don’t leave me. Stay with me. I can’t deal with it by myself. I need you to protect me, just like you’ve always done. I love you. Do you love me?_ ”

* * *

 

Two weeks and one day after his father visited him, Jian Yi was told that he was totally cured, and that his mother could finally do whatever she had planned. The only thing he was able to leave behind was a little note, a note that conveyed all his feelings. He hid it on his nightstand’s drawer, knowing that Zhan Zheng Xi would look there. He would look everywhere. Even if it was too late, he would look everywhere.

* * *

 

Jian Yi suffered.

He had to deal with gun dealers. He had to deal with drug dealers. He had to deal with loan sharks. He had to use people as stooges. He had to launder money. He had to kidnap people to sell them. He had to kidnap people to make them sell their bodies. He had to burn places down to burn evidences. He had to torture. He had to kill.

Jian Yi learned.

He learned how to use a pistol. He learned how to fight. He learned how to get information. He learned he could only rely on himself. He learned he could only trust himself. He learned that no matter what he did, he was alone. He would always be alone. He was thrown on that despicable mafia world and had to learn. So he learned how to deal with it.

Jian Yi changed.

But after one year, when he thought ‘he’ would think he was useless and would throw him away, ‘he’ made him the boss. For the first time in his life, he learned what power was. And he liked it. Before he even realized, he was already a dictator. He was commanding people, deciding their fates. And he fucking loved it.

Jian Yi forgot.

He forgot love. He forgot compassion. He forgot mercy. He forgot kindness. He forgot empathy. He forgot humility. He forgot friendship. He forgot happiness. He forgot himself. He forgot Zhan Zheng Xi.

Jian Yi was lonely.

His personality changed completely. That guy that was once cheerful, caring, funny, he got dark. He got mean. He liked seeing people suffer. But deep down, that same guy felt helpless. Nobody liked him. Nobody respected him. People only feared him. So that tiny feeling he thought was gone, came back. And it grew. And grew. And grew. And it finally made him realize. Realize he didn’t need to be like that.

Jian Yi remembered.

He remembered jumping on the river.

He remembered spending the night.

He remembered a staring contest.

He remembered holding hands to sleep.

He remembered the fear.

He remembered a hug.

He remembered fleeing.

He remembered having a fever.

He remembered being taken care of.

He remembered a kiss.

He remembered the rejection.

He remembered pain.

He remembered his tears.

He remembered pretending.

He remembered laughing.

He remembered the advice.

He remembered the angst.

He remembered the relief.

He remembered the confession.

He remembered the friendship.

He remembered the happiness.

He remembered himself.

He remembered Zhan Zheng Xi.

Jian Yi decided.

He decided he had been controlled too much. He decided it was enough. He was already the leader of both triads anyway, what harm would it do to do the things his way, at least for once, right? So he started his plan. His plan to end every single bit of influence his parents still had. And little by little, Jian Yi grew stronger and powerful. Little by little, underlings and associates forgot who his parents were to them, to the triads. By the end of a year and a half, Jian Yi was a hundred percent in charge.

Jian Yi came back.

* * *

 

He wanted to make a surprise. Using his power he got in the same University he knew his (ex?) boyfriend and friends entered, and planned everything flawlessly. He told the veterans to throw a party for the freshmen, the perfect disguise for him. He discovered the three men new cellphone numbers – why did they change it? And then he started.

The first one he called was Mo Guan Shan, the Redhead. Jian Yi was euphoric after learning his redheaded friend managed to enter the same University the other ones were aiming for. He was also happy because Guan Shan didn’t stop studying, and for Jian Yi it was a huge win. He told Redhead only a word, hasty, so he wouldn’t recognize his voice, even though it had changed a bit.

‘Congratulations’.

The full sentence would be something like ‘ _Congratulations on making it through the admission test, I’m really happy for you. I told you that you could manage it, right? I’m also glad that you decided to keep on studying, Redhead, that your future will be bright, quite the opposite of mine_.’ But the only thing that left his lips was that single word. A word that meant a lot.

Before making his second call, Jian Yi got tangled on a small fight with a minor triad that was going through a rebellious phase. His call was supposed to be made a little bit after Guan Shan’s, but he got caught on the conflict. Albeit the triad was not that big, and relied a lot on his ones, they made a great fight. Jian Yi actually got hurt in the middle of everything.

The second one he called was He Tian. He wanted to say ‘ _He Tian, I’ve heard my mother released you from the leash. How does it feel to be a free man? I’m sure it feels awesome. I’ve also heard Redhead got in the same University as you, you must be delighted. I’m happy for you, man, quite happy_.’ But the only thing that left his lips was ‘I’m happy for you’. It was enough, though. He told exactly what he wanted, without being noticed.

Zhan Zheng Xi was the real deal. The real challenge. Jian Yi knew he had to hold everything back to make this call. He wanted to say too many things, but he couldn’t afford to make mistakes. It was his only chance, and he would use it the best way he could.

Thinking about it he entered the University Campus carrying a suitcase. He passed by all the people dancing and drinking in the middle of the courtyard, heading to the dorms. He climbed all the stairs and walked through the long corridor. He stopped in front of the ‘403’ door and grabbed his key on his pocket. He took a deep breath and let go of the key, taking his cellphone instead. It was all or nothing.

“ _Hello_?” He missed that voice so much.

“Open the door.”

It was all he said, and then he hung up. He heard the person getting up and walking towards the door. He heard the uneven breathing pattern, he was nervous. He heard the key turning on the lock as quieter as it could. He saw the door opening bit by bit. He saw the head peeking outside, staring at him in an almost horrified expression. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, saying:

“I’m back, Zhan Xixi.”

Zhan Zheng Xi took at least five minutes to wake up from his daze, but Jian Yi waited patiently. He didn’t care if his head was bleeding, or if the corridor was getting more crowded and curious about the hurt guy in front of a semi-open door. All he did was maintain his guilty expression and awkward smile, praying for Zhan Zheng Xi to forgive him.

Even if it wasn’t his fault at all.

However, Zhan Zheng Xi was unpredictable. He stepped outside, making Jian Yi recoil. The door closed behind him, but he didn’t mind it. His hands outstretched, cupping Jian Yi’s face. His thumbs caressed the dirty cheeks carefully; it seemed he was afraid of breaking it. Actually, he was having a hard time believing his own eyes and body. His mind could only think how it was a prank, a cruel prank.

“Are you real?” He mumbled. He was on the verge of tears.

Jian Yi smiled sincerely. He looked stunning. His hair was longer, his eyes were sharper, his build was stronger. The blond stepped forward, cutting any distance that still remained. Their lips clashed against each other.

The kiss was desperate.

The kiss was longing.

The kiss was demanding.

When they parted, Zhan Zheng Xi opened the door and pulled Jian Yi inside. The brunet got almost immediately pressed between the blond and the door as soon as it closed, his lips being attacked once more. Jian Yi’s hands found their way to Zhan Zheng Xi’s waist, grabbing the hem of his shirt and raising it slowly. His fingers felt like burning when he touched that so cold skin of Zhan Zheng Xi.

He parted the kiss briefly, only to take Zhan Zheng Xi’s shirt off. His tongue explored the other’s mouth, reminding him of his happy days. Zhan Zheng Xi was addicting and he couldn’t have enough of him. His hands trailed all of his body, tracing and tickling the deep scars. He helped Zhan Zheng Xi to take off his own shirt, panting heavily.

The brunet’s hands found Jian Yi’s tattoos, and he touched it lightly. The right shoulder held the 14K symbol, the left shoulder held the Sun Yee On symbol. Their foreheads were touching, their breaths mingling, their eyes meeting. Jian Yi couldn’t hold a single stubborn tear, which fell from his eye and went all the way to his chin. Zhan Zheng Xi kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

Jian Yi took a deep breath and grinned, pushing the other a little. He held his jaw and made him look into his eyes once more. There weren’t any more secrets, and now he could read it perfectly. Golden eyes met silvery, both of them with the very same thing written on it. ‘ _I crave you_.’

Zhan Zheng Xi got pushed into one of the beds, and Jian Yi fell on top of him right after, both hands on the sides of his head. Their mouths met once more, now less desperate and more needy. Tongues battling against each other in a useless fight with no winner.

Jian Yi slid his knee between Zhan Zheng Xi’s legs, hearing a hoarse moan leave the brunet’s mouth. He smiled on the other’s lips, leaning his weight on his left elbow, which was now resting beside Zhan Zheng Xi’s head. His right hand traveled slowly. First he traced the ‘X’ on Zhan Zheng Xi’s right shoulder. Then he traced the cross on Zhan Zheng Xi’s left shoulder. Then he traced the small straight line on Zhan Zheng Xi’s neck. Lastly he traced all three diagonal marks on Zhan Zheng Xi’s chest, each finger hovering above a mark.

For a small time, Zhan Zheng Xi thought he saw sadness deep into those gold eyes, but in a blink it had vanished. Jian Yi’s right hand lowered more, teasing the brunet. He circled the navel, tickled right above the pants’ waistband. His palm found Zhan Zheng Xi’s erection and jammed it at the same time as their lips met.

He caressed it through the fabric, noticing Zhan Zheng Xi was getting impatient. God, he was growing impatient as well. His fingers unbuckled the jeans’ button and opened the fly, exposing the white boxers. He chuckled lightly realizing that the brunet hasn’t changed much all those years.

Zhan Zheng Xi, tired of Jian Yi slowness, raised his hips and took off his pants and boxers, freeing his already hard shaft. The blond grinned and palmed the dick, kissing Zhan Zheng Xi’s neck lewdly. The brunet was slowly turning into a hot moaning mess. When Jian Yi felt that Zhan Zheng Xi was close to his limit, he stopped his movements, earning a huff in response.

Jian Yi sat on the bed, with his back turned to Zhan Zheng Xi, and opened the nightstand’s drawer. While the blond searched for something there, the brunet outstretched his fingers to meet the other’s back. Jian Yi had the same scars as his, the same three diagonal marks, but instead of his chest, they stained his back. He felt Jian Yi flinch upon the touch, but he didn’t recoil. His fingers kept going up and down, memorizing the pattern.

Soon Jian Yi came back to the same position as before. He kissed Zhan Zheng Xi once more, now calmer, slower. It didn’t take long for the brunet to understand why he was being treated so gingerly, as Jian Yi’s hand made its way between Zhan Zheng Xi’s cheeks, circling his rear with his digits.

Zhan Zheng Xi held his breath when the first one entered, bothered by the sudden invasion. But Jian Yi seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and as soon as his fingertip brushed Zhan Zheng Xi’s sweet spot, the brunet remembered how to breathe. And how to moan.

One finger became two, then three, and Jian Yi was abusing Zhan Zheng Xi’s prostate merciless, delighted by the loudness of the brunet. Zhan Zheng Xi couldn’t hold longer, though, and he came thickly on his chest and stomach, panting heavily.

After waking up from his bliss, Zhan Zheng Xi sat, making Jian Yi kneel in front of him, taking off his fingers consequently. He didn’t even care for the cum dripping between his thighs as his hands took off Jian Yi’s pants. The jeans was quickly discarded somewhere in the room and Zhan Zheng Xi turned around, leaning on his knees and elbows.

Jian Yi caressed Zhan Zheng Xi’s waist and hips while lubing himself up. He jerked the brunet as his member entered his hole, soothing Zhan Zheng Xi the best way he could. Jian Yi knew how it hurt. Even though it had happened years prior, the memory was carved on his mind, so he was going to be as cautious as he could.

When he felt Zhan Zheng Xi’s breaths steady, Jian Yi thrust deeper. Noticing the groan that left the brunet’s lips wasn’t a painful one, the blond started moving on a slow pace. Shortly Zhan Zheng Xi’s hips followed his pushes, increasing the speed slowly.

As the pace grew faster, both men couldn’t hold their voices down, groaning a fusion of their names and unfinished words. Jian Yi’s hand matched his thrusts with the jerking speed, and when he hit Zhan Zheng Xi’s sweet spot, the brunet could swear he saw white. A few more shoves were enough to drive both of them to sheer bliss, Zhan Zheng Xi dirtying the sheets below and Jian Yi filling him to the brim.

Zhan Zheng Xi collapsed on the dirty sheets, not caring at all. Jian Yi took off his member, sitting on the edge of the bed. The brunet breathed deeply, trying to understand what had just happened. He felt like his mind had been completely turned off for half an hour, maybe more, maybe less.

He tried sitting beside Jian Yi, realizing it was a hard task because, _damn_ , his ass hurt. A few attempts later he managed to sit, and the first thing he did was hold Jian Yi’s hand, tightening the grip, afraid. He feared Jian Yi was going to vanish once again. He feared Jian Yi was going to get up and leave him. But above all, he feared it was just a dream.

“I owe you an explanation.”

Those were his words.

Zhan Zheng Xi smiled awkwardly, turning his head to face Jian Yi’s. He shook it lightly, his lips on a thin line, as if he was holding tears. _God_ , he was.

“Let me speak first.” He said. “Two things. There are two things I need to tell you.”

“Go ahead.”

“The first one is ‘I’m sorry’.” The tears started to fall shyly. If they weren’t wet, Jian Yi wouldn’t notice Zhan Zheng Xi was crying. “I’m sorry for everything. I disappointed you so many times, and yet you kept on trusting me. I’m sorry for realizing too late. I should’ve been able to help you.”

Jian Yi was unable to hold back and his tears found their way out as well.

“The second one, Jian Yi…” Zhan Zheng Xi took a very deep breath, so he wouldn’t stutter, not even a tiny bit. “I love you too. Well… I mean… If you still love me, of course.”

“I do.” Jian Yi whispered. He tangled his fingers on his blond locks, trying to fix his now messy hair. “Do you want to clean up this mess or hear me out first?”

“It’s not like the showers are going to run away from us.” Zhan Zheng Xi smiled sheepishly, his face wet and his eyes red.

“They had me under a leash.”

“Who are they?”

“My parents. The fucking jerks weren’t enemies. I knew my mother was lying to me, the first time I asked her about everything. I just didn’t know she was lying that much, you know?”

“I actually don’t, Jian Yi.”

“She said she wanted to protect me from my father, because she didn’t want me to get hurt. Bull fucking shit.”

“What did she want, then?”

“According to her, make me stronger. Test my limits so I could run the business without being traumatized. Good fucking job, I must say, I got fucked up anyway.”

“You sure are cussing way more than before.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t complaining. Keep going.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. Upon receiving a confused look from Zhan Zheng Xi, Jian Yi decided to explain. “I was able to walk and talk properly by the second week of treatment.”

“What?” The brunet’s eyes widened.

“She said she’d kill you if I told you, so I had to act as I was still messed up. That’s why I said they had me under a leash. That’s why I tried to-” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“You tried to tell me with your eyes. And I was too damn retarded to realize.”

“It’s not your fault, Zhan Xixi.” The hand holding his own shivered and Jian Yi squeezed it a bit. “Well, at the end she took me away to learn everything about the amazing mafia world.” He tone was completely sarcastic.

“How it was?”

“A fucking nightmare.” Jian Yi’s head rested on Zhan Zheng Xi’s shoulder. “And I owe you another apologize.”

“Why?”

“Because I forgot you.” The blond sighed, nuzzling his face on the curve of the brunet’s neck. “I got mad.” Zhan Zheng Xi’s hand let go of Jian Yi’s and he used his now free arm to hug the blond. “I know it sounds cliché, Zhan Xixi, but I’ve seen things, I’ve done things.”

“Y-you…” Zhan Zheng Xi stuttered. “Have you killed?”

Nodding, Jian Yi said. “Just don’t ask me how many, you’d be disappointed with me and that’s the last thing I want right now.”

“They made you do it.”

“At the beginning. I don’t rely on them anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really think I would be here if my folks were still in charge?” Jian Yi raised his face once more, staring deeply at Zhan Zheng Xi’s grey eyes. “I erased every single bit of power they had, Zhan Xixi. Both 14K and Sun Yee On are mine now. And I don’t even regret it.”

“Why did you come back?”

“I had a relapse. I forgot about everything and everybody. But when I noticed people didn’t respect me, that they feared me, I felt lonely. I missed you. I missed the old times. It was too late to come back to it, though.”

“They still fear you?”

“No.” He shook his head lightly. “Not anymore. I must have changed a lot, and I mean it, I’m not even a little like I was before, but I’m not a bad person. Not as bad as my parents, at least.”

“You’re not good either.”

“Yeah. But the point is, Zhan Xixi, now I’m in charge, so I came back. I’m going to graduate here, just as I promised I would, and nothing is going to get in our way ever again.”

“I hope so.” Zhan Zheng Xi chuckled. “You are still bleeding, though. What the hell happened?”

“Oh. That little bitch, He Qiang. As soon as I took over the triads he deserted.”

“Now you got me confused, I thought he had deserted already, when he kidnapped you and Redhead.”

“Redhead! God damn it! I owe him the biggest of the biggest apologies.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Long story short: He Qiang never betrayed my father, Tai Huen Chai was just a cover. She Li was being used and I was the main target. Redhead wasn’t supposed to be kidnapped that day, only me.”

“Why did they get him?”

“Because He Qiang liked playing with He Tian. But I’m going to apologize tomorrow, because I’m up to something else right now.”

“What are you up to?”

Jian Yi showed two fingers and bit his lower lip. “Round two?”

* * *

 

“I really need to wear those?” Jian Yi pouted, even though he knew Zhan Zheng Xi couldn’t see it. He was wearing a beanie, sunglasses and a scarf, the last one covering his face up to his nose. “It’s fucking scorching outside.”

“Your body build is a little different, but your face still the same. If you want to surprise them, that’s the best way.”

“I’m melting. Seriously. I’m going to die.”

“Stop bitching and let’s go. Redhead sent me a message telling me they are at the cafeteria.”

“Did you answer him?”

“I said I was on my way.”

Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t let Jian Yi say anything else, and started dragging the blond man through the corridors. Their fingers were entwined as the brunet led the way. They climbed the stairs down, walked out of the dorms building and soon they were entering the huge cafeteria. Spotting Redhead was an easy task, so it didn’t take long for him and Jian Yi to sit at their table.

“Good morning, Zhan Zheng Xi.” He Tian’s smirk was beyond creepy, and the brunet couldn’t help but feel a shiver down his spine. “You know how the news spread fast, right?”

“News?”

“A lot of people witnessed you making out with a bleeding dude.” Redhead said nonchalant.

“Oh.” His mouth was in the perfect shape of an ‘o’. Jian Yi was trying his best to not laugh at loud.

“Who’s the weirdo?” He Tian asked pointing at Jian Yi. He couldn’t see, but he sure felt the ice cold glare the blond sent to him.

“That’s my new roommate. He was _eager_ to know you two. The loudest couple in the dorms.” Ah, he just needed to tease.

Jian Yi looked at Zhan Zheng Xi with a hand over his covered mouth. He knew they were together, but those details weren’t told.

“Oh my.” And when he realized, he had already spoken. And two pairs of wide eyes were staring at him. “I guess I screwed up.” He shrugged, receiving a slap on the back of his head. He took off the scarf, sunglasses and beanie, smiling openly at the flabbergasted men. “I’m the bleeding dude, nice to meet you.”

“J-j-j-j-j-j-jian Yi?”

“Come on, Redhead, it is not like you are seeing a ghost. OH MY GOD, IS IT?”

“You did vanish for almost three years, Jian Yi.”

“I wasn’t dead, Zhan Xixi.”

“But we thought you could be.” He Tian leaned his chin on his palm. “We weren’t able to contact you, and you didn’t contact us either.”

“It was not like I didn’t want to. By the way, I killed your brother yesterday.” He said it like he was talking about the weather.

Redhead, that was sipping his water, spit everything out.

“I thought 14K had taken care of it already, back then.” And He Tian was as indifferent as Jian Yi.

“In our dreams, He Tian, in our dreams. I had to take care of it myself. That’s why I was bleeding, Zhan Xixi. I just noticed I didn’t tell you yesterday. We had a clash with He Tian’s gang. It was hideous.”

“Can I imply you took over the business?”

“Sure.” He answered, raising both of his sleeves, showing his tattoos.

“What about your parents?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Maybe rotting in some filthy ditch. I don’t really care.”

Redhead was getting more and more stunned.

“You know, Redhead, my parents aren’t good people. You don’t need to feel sorry for them, they deserved it.”

“Who are you?” Guan Shan muttered. “You aren’t Jian Yi.”

“Oh, no, I am indeed not. I’m the improved version. The not weak one. I bet I would kick your ass in a fight right now.”

As Redhead was about to retort, a small group of five guys approached their tables. By the look on their faces, they surely meant trouble. One of them – probably the leader – sat on the table, right by Jian Yi’s side, and grinned.

“Look what we got here, the four fags together.” Jian Yi raised a brow at the man’s comment. “Are you guys going to do a little party when you leave the cafeteria?” He snorted.

Jian Yi got up slowly, taking his time. He cracked his knuckles and faced the man, smiling widely. His index finger traced the man’s jawline, and he could feel him tremble under his touch. But what was making him so afraid wasn’t the cold digit on his face, no. It was surely that sly foxy grin, combined with his slitted eyes. Jian Yi looked like a predator about to pounce on his prey.

“I’m afraid what I do isn’t of your concern, _underling_.” The last word was nothing more than hiss. The blond quickly grabbed the man’s hand a showed his friends sitting at the table the ‘14’ carved on his skin. “I’m Jian fucking Yi, scum. You mess with them, you’re dead.”

The five men darted out from the cafeteria almost pissing themselves. With a victorious smirk, Jian Yi sat at the table again. At that point, even He Tian was shocked. Jian Yi only shrugged – he was doing that a lot lately – and turned to look at Zhan Zheng Xi. The brunet was slightly uncomfortable. The blond leaned in and pecked at his boyfriend’s lips.

“That’s the best part of being the boss. Very few know my face, so when they actually encounter me on an unpleasant situation. Man, it’s delightful.”

“Remind me to not bother you. Ever.”

And then the four men laughed. Out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that "1" after the extra? So... *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> So, now you guys got everything explained.
> 
> Momma Jian is a total bitch, and that's why I've been saying you all knew nothing and laughed at your comments like a mad girl. At the end she, Poppa Jian and Brother He were all ganged together, life sucks, right? But I'm sure that now everything makes MUCH more sense.
> 
> If you guys have any more doubts, if ANYTHING was left in the dark, just ASK me and I'll answer, ok?
> 
> It was awesome being with you guys, I loved reading each comment and I smiled and every one of them. I also enjoyed receiving the kudo emails, and seeing the hits numbers growing and growing. I want to thank you all for the support, and although this story was already done by the moment I started posting it, your support was the main reason why my updates were so fast. You guys rock!
> 
> I'll miss this so much that I thought about only posting this extra next week, but I love you guys so much so I decided to post it today!
> 
> Enough of farewell.
> 
> See you guys on my next work, if you guys decide to follow me~
> 
> _Pop's out for good!_


End file.
